Shiroihime
by Lylyne67
Summary: Il sera leur princesse blanche. Il les comblera. Il n'a aucune alternative à son destin. Mais un jour il se vengera et il sera perdu.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : /

.

Prologue

.

_Tes parents nous ont quittés._

_Je les ai tués._

_Tu m'appartiens._

_Tu es à moi._

_Tu m'obéiras._

_Tu leur plairas._

_Tu seras ma princesse blanche._

_Tu seras LEUR princesse blanche._

.

Onze ans. Onze longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait entendu ces mots. Il les avait entendu sans les vraiment les écouter.

Il était tombé à même sur le sol de la maison familiale. A demi allongé sur la moquette qui s'imbibait du sang qui s'écoulait des corps de son père et de sa mère et il pleurait. Il avait suivi l'homme qui l'avait soulevé par le bras. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre de toute façon ? La main qui serrait son bras avec force lui faisait mal. Il sentait les marques rouges des doigts commencer à s'incruster sur sa peau. Il pleurait toujours.

Malgré les protestations de l'homme qui lui intimait de se taire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire couler ses larmes. Ce qui lui avait valu de se faire secouer un peu, rien ne pouvait le calmer. Certainement à bouts de nerfs, l'homme l'avait jeté à l'arrière d'une énorme voiture noire et s'était installé à côté de lui.

Il continuait de pleurer, il ne demandait rien, ne se posait aucune question. Avec qui était-il ? Où allaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'emmenait-il ? Même ces questions toutes simples que n'importe qui aurait du se poser ne lui venaient pas à l'esprit. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté. La voiture avançait vite, très vite, slalomant dans le dédale des rues d'Oslo.

On l'avait arraché à son petit monde. Oslo. La capitale de la Norvège. Sa ville, son pays. Depuis ce jour, il ne les avait jamais revus. Il ne savait pas si cela lui manquait. Au fond, certainement. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'y penser, de se sentir nostalgique de son pays natal. Peut-être que ça faisait tout simplement trop longtemps.

L'homme l'avait emmené à l'aéroport et ils avaient pris un avion. Le vol avait été long. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Vers cet homme qui le trainait derrière lui, petit corps tremblant et sanglotant. Il n'y prêtait pas attention, l'homme non plus. N'importe qui aurait crié à l'enlèvement, mais pas lui, il se laissait faire.

Epuisé par ses larmes et les soubresauts qui les accompagnaient, il s'était finalement écroulé dans le siège confortable de la première classe de cet immense avion long courrier. Quand il avait finalement ouvert les yeux, ils n'étaient plus dans l'appareil. C'était à nouveau l'arrière d'une voiture.

Ses pleurs avaient cessés. Il avait entrouvert péniblement ses yeux, encore à moitié collés par le sommeil et les larmes pour regarder au travers de la vitre fumée. Le paysage autour de lui était très différent de celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Ils ne roulaient pas du bon côté de la route. A bien regarder, il lui semblait que toutes les voitures roulaient dans le mauvais sens.

Il n'était plus en Norvège, il en était même très loin. Le Japon. C'est ce qu'il lui avait semblé entendre. Il se posait enfin les questions qu'il aurait dû se poser quelques heures plus tôt. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi l'avait-on amené dans ce pays ?

Soudain la voiture stoppa devant une grande bâtisse. Ca ressemblait à un vrai château. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le voir de l'intérieur. A peine entré, l'homme l'avait à nouveau saisi par le bras pour le conduire devant une porte qui menait à des escaliers qui descendaient vers ce qui semblait être le sous-sol.

En bas, tout semblait glacial. Une simple pièce, immense, sombre, froide, sans mobilier. Seule une grande cage trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ce genre de cage qui servaient pour les cirques itinérants dans lesquelles on enfermait les animaux sauvages. L'homme ouvrit le cadenas de la fermeture, ouvrit la porte et le jeta à l'intérieur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et de se jeter à l'extérieur que l'homme avait refermé la porte et le cadenas. Il s'accrocha aux barreaux, laissant reposer sa tête entre deux tiges de métal et il regardait celui qui venait de l'enfermer.

L'homme le regardait avec une lueur amusée dans le regard et un mince sourire. Il lui faisait peur. Et puis l'homme avait prononcé les mots. Ces mots dont il n'avait pas compris le sens. Ce ne sont pas des mots que l'on peut comprendre, ce ne sont pas des mots que l'on doit entendre quand on a seulement douze ans.

.

Onze ans plus tard, à vingt-trois ans, il était là. Recroquevillé au sol, au milieu d'une petite rue déserte. Il pleuvait à verse, le trempant jusqu'aux os sans qu'il ne semble y prêter attention. Personne ne passait par ici, pas à cette heure avancée de la nuit, personne ne le verrait, il le savait.

Il se redressa péniblement sur ses genoux, les bras en croix, il leva la tête vers le ciel. Ses magnifiques yeux verts et sa bouche étaient grands ouverts, comme s'il voulait hurler. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, aucune larme ne coulait le long de ses joues blanches.

Les trombes d'eau qui s'écoulaient sur ses longs cheveux noirs et ses vêtements auraient du le faire frissonner, mais il n'avait pas froid. Il ne ressentait plus rien. La pluie ne faisait plus que le laver. Tout autour de lui, une petite mare rouge commençait à se former. Une petite flaque de sang.

Le sang qui tachait sa chemise et son pantalon blancs. Ce n'était pas son sang. Doucement, la petite trainée rouge se frayait un chemin vers les rigoles près de lui et s'insinuait doucement vers une bouche d'égout quelques mètres plus loin.

Quand enfin l'eau autour de lui était redevenue limpide, Ulquiorra se releva doucement. Son corps était meurtri et douloureux. Ses muscles palpitaient encore de la longue course qui l'avait amené dans cette ruelle. Il commença à avancer difficilement en se retenant aux murs des habitations.

Et maintenant ?

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Alors ça vous plaît comme intro ? Vous vous posez des questions ? C'est qui l'homme ? Et pourquoi Ulquiorra est couvert de sang ? Vous voulez la suite ? Faut la demander… ^^**

**Note 2 : Oui je sais, je commence une autre fic alors que je suis loin d'avoir terminé Carpe Diem Baby et que j'ai encore quelques OS sur le feu. Mais je vous promets que rien ne sera négligé. C'est juste que cette idée m'a traversé le cerveau et je ne voulais pas la laisser s'échapper de mon esprit.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 1

.

Ulquiorra avait ouvert les yeux, il les cligna quelques instants jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit redevenue nette. Où était-il ? Il n'était pas chez lui. Enfin chez lui… Il n'était pas dans cette maison dans laquelle il vivait depuis onze ans.

Il était confortablement allongé dans un lit moelleux et aux draps soyeux. Son corps appréciait grandement cette douceur. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pu dormir dans un vrai lit. L'homme l'obligeait toujours à se reposer sur une vieille paillasse défraichie à même le sol de sa cage.

Le lit se trouvait dans une grande pièce spacieuse et incroyablement bien décorée. Les personnes qui vivaient ici devaient être incroyablement riches. De longues tentures pourpres de tissu raffiné étaient entrouvertes devant une porte fenêtre et laissaient poindre l'aurore du jour naissant. Des meubles en bois clair et ouvragés s'éparpillaient autour du lit et des tableaux de maîtres ornaient les murs. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Il s'étira pour réveiller ses muscles encore endormis mais s'arrêta vite dans son action en sentant son corps encore meurtri de la veille. Il se souvenait. La longue course qui l'avait amené dans cette ruelle déserte où il s'était écroulé de fatigue, de douleur et de désespoir. Il avait couru à en perdre haleine quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait perdu la tête l'espace d'un instant et un instinct animal et sauvage s'était emparé de lui. Il avait frappé. Beaucoup, longtemps. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Il avait abattu un homme qu'il avait été obligé de suivre. Son bourreau d'un soir n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'il s'était retrouvé à terre, Ulquiorra le surplombant et le cognant jusqu'à plus soif.

Tel était son quotidien depuis quelques années. Son ravisseur le forçait à suivre les pervers en tous genres qui se présentaient. Il devait satisfaire le moindre de leurs désirs, aussi avilissants, abjects et humiliants fussent-ils. Mais pas hier soir. Hier soir, il avait trouvé la force de se rebeller, de ne pas se laisser toucher.

Tout ça il s'en souvenait très bien. Par contre, comment il était arrivé ici, comment il avait atterri dans cette grande chambre, dans ce grand lit, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il avait beau essayer de forcer son cerveau à se souvenir, à lui laisser un petit indice, tout était flou après avoir terminé sa course nocturne.

Ulquiorra entendit un petit bruit et dressa l'oreille pour essayer de distinguer les sons. Il tourna la tête vers la porte. La poignée était en train de se baisser, quelqu'un se trouvait derrière et venait le voir. Il se crispa involontairement. Une tête apparue dans l'entrebâillement, une tête qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, au visage carré et bien dessiné. Des cheveux en batailles d'une couleur improbable et de magnifiques yeux bleus qui semblaient chercher quelque chose du regard. Les orbes turquoise se posèrent sur lui et il se raidit encore plus sur le matelas, serrant nerveusement les draps dans ses fines mains.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi bleus que ses yeux ouvrit la porte en grand et entra dans la pièce. L'ébène le fixait toujours, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaitre de son expression faciale ou de ses yeux. Il le regardait fermer la porte et s'avancer doucement vers lui.

Plus il se rapprochait plus le cœur d'Ulquiorra cognait fort dans sa poitrine et quand le bleuté posa un genou sur le lit pour se rapprocher de lui, il eut un grand mouvement de recul. Son dos heurta la tête de lit et il replia immédiatement ses jambes qu'il retenait de ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Hé doucement ! Je veux rien te faire, je voulais juste voir si tu étais réveillé. Et comme tu l'es, je veux savoir comment tu vas, c'est tout. »

Le bleuté dévisageait le petit corps tremblant, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu vivre le jeune homme pour sembler si nerveux et apeuré. Il s'assit doucement sur le rebord du lit pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus et ses yeux se firent un peu plus doux.

« Je t'ai trouvé au beau milieu de la nuit, allongé sur un trottoir, grelottant de froid sous la pluie. Qu'est ce que tu fichais là-bas à trois heures du matin ? »

Alors c'était donc ça, il avait du s'évanouir dans cette ruelle. Voilà pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver ici. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait dans un endroit inconnu contre sa volonté.

Les deux jeunes s'observaient toujours, ne pouvant détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre, comme hypnotisés tous deux par les orbes qui les fixaient. Chacun trouvant la couleur de l'autre magnifique. Un bleu turquoise et un vert émeraude qui se rencontraient, chacun se posant un nombre incalculable de questions sur celui qui était en face.

Voyant que celui qu'il avait sauvé d'une nuit dans la rue ne bougeait toujours pas et ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole, le bleuté ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ul… Ulquiorra… Schiffer. »

L'habitant des lieux lui offrit un large sourire très amical.

« Ah… Ben finalement tu as une langue et tu sais t'en servir. Je suis Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. »

Ulquiorra avait légèrement tourné la tête vers son hôte. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir d'où il avait déjà pu l'entendre. Malgré le ton amical et la posture désinvolte que le bleuté affichait, Schiffer n'arrivait pas à se détendre. C'est péniblement, qu'il relâcha la pression sur ses jambes pour les détendre à nouveau.

« Schiffer, hein ? C'est pas un nom courant ici. Remarque, le mien non plus, j'ai été adopté quand j'étais tout gamin. D'où tu viens ?

- De Norvège.

- Waouw ! Et comment t'as fait pour atterrir ici ?

- On m'a emmené.

- Tes parents ?

- Non. Ils sont morts.

- Oh. Désolé. Tu as été adopté aussi alors ?

- Non. »

Grimmjow fixait Ulquiorra. Décidément, ce jeune homme était encore plus intriguant que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il se dégageait de lui une sorte de mystère impénétrable que le bleuté se ferait un plaisir de percer à jour.

« Dis donc tu n'es pas très bavard. »

L'ébène continuait de le fixer avec ses grands yeux. De très beaux yeux, Jaggerjack devait l'avouer. L'homme entier était très agréable à regarder. Ses origines d'Europe du Nord lui avaient donné un teint pâle et crémeux, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais faisaient ressortir la couleur claire de ses yeux qui pouvaient être comparés à deux bijoux étincelants. Son corps mince et svelte le faisait paraître plus jeune qu'il n'était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais cette nuit pour te retrouver perdu comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ? Pourquoi vous m'avez amené chez vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? »

Ce genre de question, on les posait quand on avait peur, quand on se sentait pris au piège. Pourtant aucune émotion de ressortait ni de son visage, ni de ses yeux. Comme si c'était un robot qui lui parlait, et encore, avec la technologie actuelle, même les robots étaient capables de plus crédibilité dans l'intonation de la voix.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien pour le moment, Grimmjow se releva et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Ulquiorra eut un petit soupir de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un soit physiquement aussi proche de lui. Surtout que son hôte semblait bien curieux. Et si c'était un homme de main de celui qui l'avait enlevé ? Et si finalement, sans le savoir il était à nouveau dans la gueule du loup ?

Après tout, de la maison dans laquelle il avait passé onze ans, il ne connaissait que le sous-sol et la chambre dans laquelle il allait avec ses clients. Comment savoir si ce n'était pas simplement une autre pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant ? En plus, le nom de ce type lui disait quelque chose. Mince, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il avait déjà entendu le nom de Jaggerjack ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bleuté était de retour dans la pièce et portait un plateau dans ses mains. C'était un petit-déjeuner. On lui ramenait quelque chose à manger ? Ici ? Non, il ne pouvait pas se trouver au château. Là-bas, il n'avait le droit de manger que dans sa cage.

« Tiens, dit Grimmjow en lui posant le plateau sur les genoux. Tu dois avoir faim. »

Ulquiorra ne répondit toujours pas. Il se contentait de le fixer de son regard vert et vide. Puis il posa ses yeux sur le plateau. Ce qu'il y avait dessus avait l'air absolument délicieux. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas être chez son ravisseur. Là-bas, on ne lui donnait qu'une tasse de thé infâme et une tranche de pain.

En moins de deux, il avait englouti tout le contenu de son petit-déjeuner sous le regard ahuri du bleuté. Pour qu'il avale aussi rapidement son repas, à s'en étouffer, il devait être réellement affamé. Ce qui expliquerait son corps si mince. Tout cela ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus sa curiosité.

« Tu as peut-être envie de te laver. Je t'ai enlevé tes vêtements trempés cette nuit, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller pour te mettre sous la douche. »

Le bleuté s'était levé tout en parlant pour se diriger vers une porte qu'Ulquiorra n'avait pas encore remarquée. Quand il l'ouvrit, l'ébène remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bains. Il se leva à son tour. Ses gestes étaient lents et approximatifs, il hésitait clairement à se rapprocher de Jaggerjack et à entrer dans la pièce qu'il venait de lui montrer.

.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et resta debout quelques instants sans bouger à écouter d'éventuels bruits. Grimmjow ne l'avait pas suivi dans la salle de bains et n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé derrière lui. Il n'était pas enfermé, il n'était pas pris au piège. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était libre ?

Il ôta le yukata de nuit qu'il avait sur lui et si dirigea vers la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et se plaça sous le jet. Quelle sensation agréable ! Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis ses douze ans, depuis le jour où ses parents étaient morts. Au château, il n'avait pas le droit de se doucher. Là-bas, un homme était chargé de venir le laver à chaque fois qu'il devait passer du temps avec un pervers.

Celui qui était employé pour le nettoyer était une brute. Il le retournait dans tous les sens et le frottait sans ménagement pour enlever la crasse qui s'accumulait sur sa peau, puis il lui enfonçait une espèce de tuyau pour le laver de l'intérieur. C'était désagréable, ça faisait mal. Parfois, des larmes glissaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et quand enfin il était propre, il se faisait frictionner avec une serviette rêche.

Mais là, pour la première fois depuis onze ans, il pouvait se doucher lui-même et c'était incroyablement bon. Il avait versé du gel douche sur la paume de sa main gauche et caressait son corps pour se laver. C'était vrai ce que pouvaient dire les hommes qui le maltraitaient. Sa peau était douce comme celle d'un bébé. Enfin, il n'avait jamais touché de bébé de sa vie, mais vu que tout le monde le disait c'est que ça devait être vrai.

Il ne coupa l'eau que lorsque sa peau avait commencé à se friper et se sécha avec une longue serviette de bain blanche. Le coton était doux et agréable contre sa peau. C'était tout autre chose que celle qu'il avait connu là-bas. Elle sentait bon également, un parfum de fleur exotique. Une fois sec, il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille.

Soudain, son estomac fit un bruit particulièrement étrange et sa gorge se resserra à lui en faire mal. Il eut juste le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et courut in extremis vers les toilettes du fond de la pièce. Il avait avalé son repas tellement vite et son estomac était tellement peu habitué à un repas aussi copieux qu'il était en train de tout lui renvoyer.

Ulquiorra détestait ça. Il détestait vomir. Il exécrait le goût que les remontées acides pouvaient lui laisser dans la bouche et l'odeur de ses régurgitations. Cela lui rappela encore une fois qu'il n'était pas au château. Ici, il avait vomi dans les toilettes et pas à même le sol et il pouvait se brosser les dents pour chasser l'odeur désagréable de sa bouche.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il se décida à sortir de la pièce, la serviette toujours nouée autour de sa taille. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre. Le bleuté était toujours là, assis sur le lit avec un magazine en mains, qu'il feuilletait d'un air absent. Il avait relevé la tête au son de la porte qui s'ouvre.

« Euh… Je n'ai pas de quoi m'habiller.

- Ah oui ! Excuses ! Je vais te filer un kimono. »

Grimmjow se précipita sur une armoire de laquelle il sortit un magnifique kimono vert émeraude qu'il lui tendit. Ulquiorra retourna dans la salle de bains sans un mot pour s'habiller.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait sur la peau, il se rendit compte que c'était de la soie. Il se regardait dans le grand miroir. Même pendant les cérémonies officielles il n'avait jamais vu de vêtements aussi somptueux. Il se demandait si le bleuté avait fait exprès de lui donner celui-là. Sa couleur faisait ressortir celle de ses yeux.

Devant lui se trouvait un nécessaire complet pour la coiffure. Il attrapa donc une brosse et s'empressa de défaire les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il s'observa de nouveau. Il se surprit à la pensée qu'il se trouvait beau.

.

Jaggerjack attendait patiemment le retour de son invité dans la chambre. Il avait écouté attentivement les sons qui provenaient de la porte close. Il imaginait le petit corps pâle sous la douche. Ce corps qu'il avait vu pendant la nuit alors qu'il était en train de lui ôter ses vêtements trempés.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il le trouvait beau. Et maintenant qu'il avait pu lui parler, même si l'ébène n'avait pas été très bavard, une aura mystérieuse l'avait enveloppé, rajoutant encore du charme au tableau. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Il n'avait pas été surpris d'entendre le bruit de la lunette des toilettes qu'on relevait et les toussotements caractéristiques des vomissements. Ce qui l'aurait surpris, c'était que Schiffer garde son petit-déjeuner dans l'estomac. Il avait avalé tellement vite que c'était inévitable.

Il avait choisi avec soin le kimono qu'il lui avait donné. Quand il avait perçu ses grands yeux verts inexpressifs, il savait que ce serait celui qu'il lui choisirait. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant lui, frais lavé, habillé et coiffé, Grimmjow fixait ses yeux sur le jeune homme. Oh oui il était beau.

Il était une beauté exotique dans ce pays. Ici, on avait pas l'habitude de voir un homme à la peau si blanche et aux yeux si verts. Et ses vêtements si raffinés embellissait encore plus l'image. Le jeune Ulqiorra Schiffer avait de quoi faire tourner toutes les têtes. Le bleuté espérait vraiment ne pas se mettre à baver devant la vision.

« Alors, maintenant que tu as pu te décontracter un peu, tu es prêt à me parler ? »

L'ébène restait debout, planté au milieu de la pièce. Il regardait son hôte de son éternel air inexpressif. Ca n'allait pas être facile de pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Dis-moi au moins quelque chose.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi ? »

Sa voix était glaciale. Aussi froide que son regard. Même ses mots ne trahissaient aucune émotion. Comment pouvait-on être aussi distant, comme si on ne vivait pas réellement l'instant présent ?

« C'est quoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Rien ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Merci. »

Nani ? Il le remerciait ? Mais il le remerciait pour quoi ? Pour l'avoir recueilli, pour l'avoir changé, pour lui avoir apporté à manger, pour l'avoir laissé se laver ou pour lui avoir dit qu'il ne ferait rien ? Sur quel genre d'homme était-il tombé ? Etait-ce un malade mental, un échappé de l'asile ? Un tueur en série ? Maintenant c'était lui qui commençait à avoir peur.

« D'où tu viens ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, d'Oslo.

- Non… Ce que je te demande, c'est d'où tu venais cette nuit quand je t'ai trouvé.

- Oh… Je ne sais pas.

- Tu es SDF ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Sans domicile. Tu vis dans la rue ?

- Non, je vivais dans une grande maison.

- Où elle est cette maison ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit d'en sortir.

- Hein ? »

Ulquiorra répondait à ses questions sans rechigner mais sans émettre la moindre émotion non plus. Il disait le strict nécessaire, n'étoffait pas ses réponses. Il avait l'impression d'être un flic en plein interrogatoire devant un suspect récalcitrant. Et cette dernière remarque, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de sa propre demeure ? Bordel, mais c'était quoi cette histoire ?

Pourtant, il en connaissait des histoires à dormir debout. Son père adoptif lui en avait déjà raconté de belles, toutes plus passionnantes les unes que les autres. Il faudra qu'il lui parle de son invité surprise. Peut-être qu'il pourrait éclairer sa lanterne.

« Cette maison, à qui appartenait-elle ?

- A l'homme.

- Quel homme ?

- Celui qui m'a ramené au Japon.

- Tes parents sont morts ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Donc cet homme est ton père adoptif.

- Non.

- Mais tu habites chez lui, il s'occupe de toi, il prend soin de toi.

- Oui. Oui. Non

- Il ne prend pas soin de toi ?

- Non.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait alors ?

- Ca je ne veux pas en parler.

- GRIMMJOW ! »

L'appel fit sursauter les deux hommes. Ulquiorra avait rejoint un mur contre lequel il avait collé son dos et s'était crispé des pieds à la tête. Décidément. Le bleuté ne savait pas encore pourquoi il était dans un tel état, mais il se jura qu'un jour il saurait pourquoi Schiffer avait l'air d'une bête apeurée à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit particulier.

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaitre un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux couleur chocolat et des yeux cachés par les reflets d'une paire de lunettes carrées.

« Ah Grimmjow, tu es là.

- Bonjour père.

- Tiens, je ne savais pas que nous avions un invité, fit-il en apercevant une silhouette collée contre le mur du fond.

- Oui père, je voulais vous en parler, mais vous dormiez déjà quand je suis rentré et…

- Grimmjow.

- Oui père ?

- Suis-moi. »

Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce, Grimmjow suivant respectueusement celui qui semblait être son père adoptif, laissant Ulquiorra seul dans la chambre. Il était libre de ses mouvements et de ses déplacements. Il pourrait, s'il le voulait, ouvrir cette porte et trouver la sortie de cette maison.

Mais que ferait-il une fois à l'extérieur ? Où irait-il ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller, aucun endroit où se cacher. Rester dans les rues serait trop dangereux. Quelqu'un pourrait le reconnaître, un des clients, un des hommes de mains ou pire encore, l'homme lui-même. Dehors, il était en danger. Il décida donc de rester ici et d'attendre. Attendre quoi ? L'absolution peut-être.

.

Jaggerjack avait suivi son père jusque dans son grand bureau. Il avait vu les yeux de celui qui l'avait adopté alors qu'il avait à peine un an. Il avait vu son regard quand il avait posé les yeux sur Ulquiorra. Il semblait surpris et peut-être quelque peu inquiet.

« Grimmjow.

- Oui père ?

- Que fait ce garçon ici ?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle cette nuit, vers trois heures du matin. Je rentrais de ma soirée avec mes potes. Il était couché sur le trottoir, évanoui. J'ai eu pitié de lui. »

Son père ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Le bleuté l'avait déjà vu faire ça. En général, c'était quand il était très énervé et qu'il tentait de se calmer. Et en général, tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Je dois avouer que c'est très noble de ta part mon garçon. Mais assez insensé également de recueillir chez moi le premier homme en difficulté que tu croises, même s'il semble inoffensif au premier abord, un homme que tu ne connais pas est toujours susceptible de représenter un danger. Surtout pour nous. Tu sais qui nous sommes.

- Oui père.

- Je suis Aizen Sosuke, l'un des plus grands yakusa de ce pays et tu es mon fils adoptif que je prédestine à ma succession quand je ne serai plus de ce monde.

- Oui père. »

Oh oui, il l'avait bien senti. Il était bon pour un sermon. Grimmjow s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, il était prêt à endurer les paroles de son père une fois de plus. A la longue, il connaissait le discours par cœur, mais par respect il l'écoutait toujours jusqu'au dernier mot. Aussi fut-il très surpris lorsque le brun prononça d'autres mots que ceux qu'il avait imaginés.

« Surtout lui Grimmjow. Que t'est-il passé par la tête ?

- Je ne comprends pas père.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui tu as accueilli sous mon toit !

- Non. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Je lui ai posé des questions, il n'y répond que très sommairement. Il ne dit que le strict minimum. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer et qu'il est Norvégien. Il est au Japon depuis quelques années mais ne sait pas où il habite.

- Tu ne l'as pas reconnu mais tu en sais déjà plus sur lui que beaucoup de monde. Moi-même je ne connaissais pas son véritable nom ni sa nationalité.

- Père, vous savez de qui il s'agit ? »

Le bleuté avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'en revenait pas. Sans le savoir, il avait amené chez lui un homme que son père semblait connaître sans savoir comment il s'appelait. Pour le coup, ses questions se firent encore plus nombreuses dans son esprit. Le mystère qui entourait le jeune homme perdu s'épaississait de minute en minute.

Aizen reprit une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration. Décidément son fils pouvait être parfois très crédule. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais parfois il l'exaspérait au plus haut point, comme en ce moment, par exemple.

« Grimmjow. Réfléchis un peu, mon fils.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Allons fais travailler ta matière grise. Décris-moi l'homme qui se trouve à l'étage dans la chambre d'amis.

- Il n'est pas très grand, entre 1m75 et 1m80, il est européen, il a la peau très claire, de grands yeux verts et de longs cheveux noirs. Il est aussi très mince.

- Oui. Exactement. Grimmjow, te souviens-tu des histoires que je pouvais te raconter quand tu étais plus jeune, ces histoires que tu aimais tant et que tu me demandais de te raconter encore et encore, parce que tu aimais le mystère et le caractère tragique de certains récits ?

- Oui père.

- Alors creuse un peu ta mémoire. »

Le bleuté resta fixé sur son siège, le regard droit devant lui. Ses yeux étaient posés sur l'homme assis en face de lui mais ne le voyaient pas, trop occupé à chercher dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Un jeune homme que son père connait, un jeune homme qui tenait un rôle dans les histoires qu'il lui racontait. Un jeune homme de taille moyenne, mince, européen à la peau blanche et laiteuse avec de grands yeux verts et de longs cheveux noirs. Un jeune homme perdu dans ce pays qui semblait apeuré au moindre geste.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ouvrit la bouche en grand, à moitié suffoquant. Il se redressa d'un bond en faisant tomber, dans la précipitation, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il courut hors du bureau et monta en quatrième vitesse les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il avait laissé Ulquiorra, il l'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter l'ébène qui s'était redressé et figé sur place en entendant le fracas. Grimmjow était debout à l'entrée de la pièce et le regardait incrédule. Il referma la porte derrière lui et tenta de parler, à bout de souffle.

« Tu es… Tu es… Shiroihime ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Tadaaaaaa, premier chapitre ! Et toujours du suspense ! ^^**

**Note 2 : Alors les filles, rassurées que l'homme du prologue ne soit pas Grimmjow ? Et apparemment, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas Aizen non plus ! (pour une fois que c'est pas lui le salopard…)**

**Note 3 : Alors alors ? Envie d'avoir la suite ? Envie de savoir ce que Grimm va faire maintenant qu'il sait d'où sort Ulqui ? Ca viendra. Mais seulement la semaine prochaine, je n'ai malheureusement pas la capacité d'écrire un chapitre par jour…**

**Note 4 : A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Précision** : Les passages en italique sont les souvenirs d'Ulquiorra.

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : Maltraitance sur enfant, pédophilie.

.

Chapitre 2

.

« C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la princesse blanche ! »

Mais Grimmjow n'eut pas de réponse, Ulquiorra restait muet comme une carpe. L'ébène se contentait de le regarder fixement, puis ses yeux bougèrent et essayaient de se poser sur un endroit sécurisant de la chambre. Derrière lui se trouvait la porte fenêtre. Sa seule solution.

Il fit demi-tour avec l'espoir que le balcon n'était pas trop haut et qu'il ne se fasse pas trop mal en sautant dans le vide. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre la vitre, le bleuté l'avait rattrapé et le tenait par les épaules.

« Attend, réponds-moi ! Ulquiorra. Si tu n'as pas envie de me parler, si tu n'as pas envie de me raconter, je comprends. Mais dis-moi au moins si tu es bien celui auquel je pense. »

Toujours rien. Schiffer s'était contenté de se retourner pour faire face à son hôte. Il le regardait de ses grands yeux inexpressifs. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il atterrisse ici ? Quelque part où l'on semblait le connaître ? Enfin, il n'était jamais sorti du château, peut-être que tout le pays connaissait son histoire.

L'ébène esquissa un geste pour contourner le corps qui se tenait en face de lui et rejoindre la porte et sortir de cette pièce, sortir de cette maison où on l'obligerait peut-être à tout recommencer. Mais une fois de plus, il se fit retenir, Grimmjow lui barrait le passage.

« Si tu es bien celui que je crois que tu es, il est hors de question que tu sortes d'ici. »

Jaggerjack avait posé sa main sur la sienne, espérant que le contact apaiserait le jeune homme apeuré qui lui tenait tête. Mais ce fut l'effet inverse. La sensation d'une peau contre la sienne avait fait paniquer Ulquiorra qui maintenant, se débattait pour essayer de faire lâcher prise à son assaillant.

Le bleuté n'eut d'autre option que de lui faire une clé de bras. Schiffer était maintenant à genoux devant lui, n'ayant d'autre choix que cette position pour faire taire la douleur qui le lançait. Il releva la tête afin de voir les yeux turquoise qui le regardaient. Il n'y voyait aucune colère, aucune lueur perverse, rien que des grands points d'interrogation.

Il ferma ses orbes émeraude un instant avant de continuer à se débattre. Quitte à avoir encore plus mal, quitte à se faire déboiter l'épaule, il ne resterait pas prisonnier de celui qui l'avait amené ici contre son gré.

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Il semblait souffrir le martyr et pourtant il continuait à gesticuler pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise. Il paniquait c'était certain, il était redevenu la bête piégée et pourchassée qui tentait de s'enfuir. Bordel, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ?

« Ulquiorra arrête ! Merde, je vais t'arracher le bras si tu continues à bouger comme ça. Putain de merde mais calme-toi ! SHIROIHIME ! »

Le dernier mot avait été pour le moins efficace. L'ébène s'était raidi sur le coup et avait totalement cessé de se débattre. Il avait baissé la tête, visiblement résigné, prêt à accepter ce que le destin lui réservait, même si c'était la pire atrocité qui soit.

Le bleuté avait enfin lâché sa prise sur le bras du jeune homme et s'était agenouillé en face de lui pour mieux le regarder. Il avait attrapé son menton entre le pouce et l'index pour lui faire relever la tête. Il s'était attendu à ce que Schiffer se débatte à nouveau mais rien ne se passait. Il se laissait faire.

Les grands yeux émeraude étaient fermés, de minces larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et le petit corps pâle commençait à trembler. Doucement, il semblait se reprendre et il fit à nouveau voir la marée verte à son vis-à-vis. Les larmes stoppèrent leur course et il ouvrit la bouche.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ulquiorra ? Je veux rien !

- Alors pourquoi ? »

.

Aizen avait vu son fils adoptif passer par toutes les couleurs possibles en réfléchissant. Il venait enfin de comprendre à qui il était venu en aide. Son fils était très intelligent, mais parfois il lui fallait un sacré temps pour se rendre compte des choses.

Il fut plus que surpris de la réaction. Le bleuté s'était levé de sa chaise avec un fracas monstrueux et avait quitté la pièce en courant. L'impétuosité de la jeunesse. Le yakusa sourit en repensant à ses jeunes années. Lui aussi démarrait au quart de tour à l'époque, avant d'apprendre à se modérer.

Malgré tout il n'était pas tranquille. Son fils était un bon garçon, mais qui agissait toujours sur des coups de tête. Comment savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire, maintenant qu'il savait qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer était la princesse blanche ?

Il se releva de son large fauteuil de cuir et se dirigea doucement vers la chambre qu'occupait le jeune captif. Quand il pénétra dans la salle, il vit l'ébène à genoux en signe de soumission et son fils en face de lui qui semblait passablement énervé.

« Grimmjow.

- Père ! »

Le bleuté se redressa d'un bond, lâchant immédiatement le menton d'Ulquiorra. Il venait de prendre conscience de la connotation que pouvait avoir cette scène pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas suivie depuis le début. Ce n'était pas ce que croyait son père, il fallait qu'il lui laisse le temps de s'expliquer.

« Suis-moi, fils. »

Le brun s'était retourné après avoir posé un regard plaintif sur le jeune homme agenouillé au centre de la pièce et attendait le bleuté sur le pas de la porte qu'il referma derrière lui une fois qu'il en fut sorti. Ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte, leur voix était basse, ne laissant pas l'occasion à qui que ce soit d'entendre leur conversation.

« C'est vraiment lui père ?

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de doute possible.

- Comment avez-vous pu le reconnaitre en un simple coup d'œil ?

- A mon âge, j'ai l'expérience nécessaire pour remarquer les petits détails que toi tu ne peux pas encore voir. »

.

_L'homme s'était retourné et avait quitté le sous-sol, le laissant seul dans sa cage. Il avait éteint la lumière en sortant et tout autour de lui était devenu sombre. La lumière du jour passait à peine à travers les minuscules carreaux fumés. Il avait froid, il avait peur. Il hurlait pour qu'on vienne le chercher, pour qu'on lui explique, pour qu'on le sauve._

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à crier avant de s'effondrer à même le sol, épuisé d'avoir appelé à l'aide. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Il n'avait aucun repère dans le temps._

_Ses yeux enfin habitués à l'obscurité, il remarqua une paillasse derrière lui. Elle n'y était pas lorsqu'on l'avait jeté ici. Quelqu'un était donc venu pendant qu'il dormait. A côté, il avait un petit plateau avec une tasse de thé et un morceau de pain. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim, très faim. Et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il avala le maigre repas._

_Ulquiorra sentait sa vessie se remplir petit à petit. Il fallait qu'il aille aux toilettes. Il appela de toutes ses forces, attendant que quelqu'un descende pour le conduire aux toilettes. Mais personne ne vint, il était réellement seul ici. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se soulager à même le sol dans un des coins de sa prison._

_Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés de la même façon. A chacun de ses réveils, une tasse de thé et un morceau de pain l'attendait. Sa cage était nettoyée de ses déjections. Souvent, il se disait qu'il resterait éveillé afin de croiser la personne qui venait lui apporter à manger et laver ses excréments, mais le sommeil était toujours plus fort et il finissait toujours par s'écrouler sur son lit de fortune._

_Un matin, enfin, il entendit la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrir et des pas dans les escaliers. Il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers les barreaux de sa cage afin de voir une présence humaine qu'il n'osait plus attendre. Mais ses espérances moururent dans l'œuf. Il s'agissait de l'homme._

_Il s'arrêta en face de lui, à seulement quelques pas. De là où il était il pouvait le toucher en tendant simplement le bras. L'homme le regardait, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait aussi peur._

_« Bien, cela fait une semaine que tu es là, il est temps de commencer ton éducation. Première leçon, tu dois apprendre le japonais, personne ne comprend le norvégien ici._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_L'homme ricana. Le son ressemblait aux rires des sorcières des contes de fées de son enfance. Il le regardait comme on regardait un petit chiot dans la vitrine d'une animalerie, Ulquiorra n'aimait pas ce regard, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Il pensait avoir vu le pire que cet homme pouvait lui montrer en restant simplement debout à le regarder, mais à ce moment-là, l'homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme s'il dégustait son plat favori. Cette vision fit frissonner le petit garçon._

_« Je suis ************. A partir d'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi._

_- Vous êtes celui qui a tué mes parents !_

_- Simple détail._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je te voulais. La Norvège n'est pas un pauvre pays du tiers-monde où l'on peut acheter un enfant, tes parents n'auraient jamais accepté de te vendre. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi j'ai su que je te voulais. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution. »_

_Ulquiorra pleurait. L'homme était froid, il était cruel. Il sentait l'amusement qui se dégageait de lui quand il le regardait pleurer, quand il le voyait totalement perdu, ne sachant que faire. De toute façon, il le sentait bien, il ne pourrait rien tenter sans subir de lourdes représailles._

_« A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu t'appelles Shiroihime._

_- Shiroi… ?_

_- Oui. Cela veut dire princesse blanche._

_- Princesse ? Mais je suis un garçon !_

_- Ce n'a que très peu d'importance. Tu plairas beaucoup à mes amis. Ta peau si blanche et tes yeux si verts. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais rien vu de tel. Ils seront prêts à payer très cher pour passer du temps avec toi. »_

_L'homme le quitta du regard quelques instants et se dirigea vers le cadenas qu'il ouvrit pour entrer dans la prison du jeune garçon._

_« Bien, la première leçon prendra du temps, c'est difficile d'apprendre une langue étrangère, mais tu es jeune, tu auras moins de difficultés qu'un adulte. Nous allons donc passer directement à la leçon deux. Tu dois apprendre ce que j'attends de toi en tant que princesse blanche. Approche-toi. »_

_Mais Ulquiorra ne bougeait pas. Il restait debout au centre de la cage à le fixer, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de l'homme. L'homme ne bougeait pas non plus, attendant que le garçon obéisse et face un geste vers lui._

_Au bout de longues minutes et certainement à bout de patience, l'homme siffla entre ses dents._

_« Il va falloir être plus discipliné que ça mon petit Shiroihime. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il va falloir apprendre. »_

_Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur le petit corps qui avait commencé à trembler. D'une main très agile, l'homme avait déboutonné son pantalon et laissait apparaitre son sexe en érection aux yeux d'Ulquiorra._

_L'ébène poussa un petit cri involontaire et se recula précipitamment, cognant son dos au côté opposé de la cage._

_« Non, mon petit Shiroihime, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une princesse blanche doit réagir. »_

_Il avançait vers lui tout en parlant, Schiffer se collait de plus en plus fort aux barreaux espérant se fondre dans les tiges de métal ou de pouvoir se glisser entre deux barreaux. L'homme se touchait en avançant vers lui, souriant de cet air pervers qu'il n'oublierait jamais._

_« Ce… Vous n'avez pas le droit… C'est sale… C'est… interdit. »_

_Il balbutiait, essayant de trouver les mots qui feraient arrêter l'homme, mais il continuait d'avancer inexorablement. Son père lui avait déjà parlé de ce genre de choses. Il lui avait dit qu'un adulte n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses parties intimes à un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Il lui avait dit qu'en aucun cas il ne devrait se laisser faire et qu'il devait tout de suite prévenir quelqu'un si ça arrivait._

_Mais qui prévenir ici ? Il était seul, enfermé et orphelin. Il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide, personne ne viendrait. Il s'était agenouillé, des larmes commençaient à poindre aux coins de ses yeux. L'homme se posta devant lui, la chose à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage et il continuait de se caresser._

_« Tu n'es plus chez toi ici, Shiroihime. Tu m'appartiens. Tu dois faire ce que je te dis._

_- Non… Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas, supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante._

_- Allons allons, mon petit, ne m'oblige pas à te forcer, tu es trop mignon. Je ne voudrais pas abimer ton joli visage. »_

_Il attrapa la belle chevelure noire pour faire redresser la tête d'Ulquiorra, le forçant à regarder le membre palpitant qu'il avait sous les yeux._

_« Bien. Lèche-moi. »_

_Le jeune Schiffer grimaça. Il gardait ses lèvres closes et respirait de plus en plus difficilement._

_« Alors ? J'attends. Il ne faut pas faire attendre celui qui te désire, Shiroihime. C'est comme une glace ou une sucette, il faut que tu t'y prennes comme si tu dégustais une sucrerie. »_

_Ulquiorra sortit une petite langue de sa bouche et ferma les yeux très fort avant de la poser sur le membre dressé de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa crinière. Dès qu'elle fut entrée en contact avec la peau tendue, il entendit un long soupir s'échapper de la gorge de son geôlier._

_De temps en temps, sa langue venait toucher les doigts, toujours posés sur le sexe en érection. L'homme se délectait de la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. Malgré tout, il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne à ne pas avoir cet air dégoûté sur le visage. Cela ne plaira certainement pas à ses amis. La route allait être encore longue avant de l'éduquer totalement._

_« C'est bien ma petite princesse. Maintenant suce-moi. »_

_L'ébène ne put réprimer un long sanglot. Il ne voulait pas. Devoir faire glisser sa langue le long de cette horreur était déjà trop pénible pour lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la mettre en bouche. Il se recula et laissa couler ses larmes._

_L'homme raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux, essayant de tirer la tête vers l'avant, mais le petit résistait très fort._

_« Shiroihime, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas abimer ton joli visage. »_

_Un nouveau sanglot traversa les lèvres du garçon._

_« Non. »_

_Une gifle s'abattit magistralement sur l'une de ses joues, lui faisant tourner la tête sur le côté sous le choc. Il ouvrit en grand la bouche pour crier et l'homme en profita pour y enfoncer sa colonne de chair._

_Il n'avait plus le choix. Il referma les lèvres sur le gland et la main qui avait repris place sur sa tête lui faisait faire des vas et viens sur le sexe palpitant. Sa chance fut que la deuxième main de l'homme était toujours occupée à la masturbation. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour qu'il atteigne la jouissance et se déverse dans la bouche du jeune garçon qui avait ouvert les yeux en grand en sentant les petites giclées chaudes l'envahir._

_« Il faut avaler, ma princesse. »_

_Il eut à peine dégluti que le goût âcre et désagréable de la semence masculine lui retourna l'estomac. Il se retourna juste à temps pour vomir dans un coin de sa cage._

_« Leçon numéro trois, ne pas vomir. Cela fait mauvais genre. »_

_L'homme tourna les talons et le laissa à nouveau seul au fond de sa prison. Ulquiorra s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis sur sa paillasse. Il pleurait tout son saoul. Il savait qu'il venait d'être victime d'un crime. Que penserait son père de lui ? Si le paradis existait réellement et que ses parents y étaient, s'ils pouvaient le voir d'où ils étaient, que penseraient-ils de lui ?_

_Il était seul, orphelin, à la merci d'un homme qui avait bien décidé de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait sale. Il voulait se frotter tout le corps jusqu'à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Il voulait passer un gant de crin sur toute la surface de sa peau, jusqu'à la mettre à vif pour ne plus ressentir cette humiliation._

_Tous les jours, le même cauchemar se répétait, inlassablement. Tous les jours l'homme venait le voir pour se faire faire sa petite gâterie. Finalement, il avait appris à lui donner du plaisir, il ne se masturbait plus pendant qu'il le suçait et il l'entendait gémir de plus en plus fort. Parfois même, il prononçait le prénom qu'il lui avait attribué. Au bout d'une dizaine de fois, il ne vomissait plus, il s'était fait au goût du sperme qui coulait à l'intérieur de sa gorge._

_Si seulement ça n'avait pu être que cela qu'on attendait de lui. Il l'avait espéré. Il avait prié très fort tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que son calvaire s'arrête là. En réalité, il ne faisait que commencer._

.

« Tu comprends mon fils, que nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici.

- Pourquoi père ?

- Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? Si ******** apprend que nous le cachons, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire ? Notre clan a beau être plus puissant que le sien, je doute de nos capacités à le retenir face à son envie de retrouver sa princesse blanche !

- Mais père…

- Grimmjow, il faut qu'il parte.

- Où va-ton l'emmener ?

- Nulle part ! Tu lui ouvres la porte et tu le laisses se débrouiller.

- Mais il est perdu ! Il ne sait même pas où est sa maison ! Il va se faire tuer à coup sûr !

- Ce n'est pas notre problème fils. Laisse-le partir. »

Aizen tourna les talons et redescendit les escaliers en direction de son bureau. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer, Grimmjow se laissa aller contre le mur du couloir. Il savait que c'était dangereux, rien que le fait qu'il ait vu Ulquiorra pourrait se retourner contre lui. Alors le garder dans la maison de son père, n'en parlons pas.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le livrer à son triste sort. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, il n'avait pas encore la détermination de son père adoptif pour fermer son esprit à la douleur que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Jaggerjack prit une grande inspiration et abaissa la poignée. A l'intérieur de la chambre, l'ébène était recroquevillé sur le grand lit et tremblait de tous ses membres, en proie à ses souvenirs. La vision de ce corps meurtri, lui mit un coup au cœur. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ulquiorra, tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. »

Mais comme toujours, il n'y eut pas de réponse. A la place, il n'entendait que de légers sanglots s'échapper de la bouche entrouverte de Schiffer. Grimmjow l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et esquissa un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le simple contact fit se raidir le jeune homme et le bleuté le lâcha immédiatement, ne voulant pas déclencher une nouvelle crise.

« Ulquiorra, écoute-moi. Regarde-moi. »

Il leva doucement les yeux pour les plonger dans les océans turquoise qui le regardaient avec tristesse.

« Je ne te ferai rien, mais il faut que tu me laisses t'emmener, il faut que tu me suives, c'est pour ta sécurité. »

Schiffer laissa son hôte lui prendre doucement la main et le suivi machinalement jusqu'à la porte encore ouverte. Attendant quelques secondes pour s'assurer que son père n'était pas en train de les surveiller, il serra la fine main dans ses doigts. Quand il fut sûr que la voie était libre, il l'aida à descendre les escaliers et à sortir de la maison pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Il lui ouvrit la porte du côté passager et l'aida à s'asseoir avant de se mettre au volant et de démarrer. Il savait exactement où il allait l'emmener. Il avait acheté une petite maison dans un quartier résidentiel à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Son père n'en savait rien, il avait tout fait dans son dos.

Cette petite propriété sans prétention lui servait à organiser des beuveries entre amis sans que personne ne soit au courant. A part ses plus proches amis, personne ne savait que c'était la maison de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et personne ne viendrait y mettre les pieds s'il n'était pas invité. Là-bas, ils seraient tranquilles.

Il fit entrer Ulquiorra à l'intérieur. Il ne semblait toujours pas rassuré.

« Je vais vivre ici avec toi. C'est assez petit ici, il n'y a qu'une seule chambre. Si tu veux, je peux dormir par terre, ça ne me dérange pas. Par contre, tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors, il vaut mieux que tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Je m'occuperai des courses et de tout le nécessaire. »

A nouveau il se sentait pris au piège. Il était enfermé dans cette maison. Bien sûr, il pourrait jouir de plus de confort que dans sa cage, mais le résultat était le même, il était prisonnier.

« Donc maintenant, c'est à vous que j'appartiens.

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes bordel ? Tu ne m'appartiens pas, tu n'appartiens à personne ! Aucun homme n'a le droit de s'approprier un autre être humain !

- Alors pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas sortir de la maison ?

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Si quelqu'un te reconnait, tu risque de te faire tuer à chaque coin de rue.

- Et en quoi cela vous concerne ?

- Mais parce que je veux pas que tu te fasses tuer ! Putain, t'es pas très futé toi. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je t'ai trouvé, je t'ai aidé, il s'avère que je t'ai sauvé. C'est pas pour te laisser crever maintenant ! »

Ulquiorra s'était retourné, il l'écoutait, mais ne voulait pas voir celui qu'il devait considérer comme son sauveur. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à le voir comme tel. Il fit quelques pas à travers le salon et se dirigea doucement dans d'autres pièces, visitant la demeure dans laquelle il devrait maintenant vivre.

Grimmjow l'avait rejoint sur le pas de la porte de la chambre.

« Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a qu'un seul lit. Si tu veux rester seul, je poserai une couverture au sol et je dormirai dessus.

- J'aimerais prendre une douche.

- C'est là. »

Le bleuté désigna la porte en face de celle de la chambre. Schiffer s'y enferma aussitôt, laissant son hôte seul et perplexe. La cohabitation n'allait pas être facile. Il s'y était attendu. Quand on est la princesse blanche et qu'on se fait sortir de son enfer, il faut du temps pour s'en remettre et pour réapprendre à faire confiance aux personnes qui nous entourent.

Plongé dans ses pensées qui consistaient à trouver un moyen de rendre la vie plus agréable à Ulquiorra, il fut surpris d'entendre frapper à la porte d'entrée. Il s'avança lentement afin de découvrir qui pouvait être l'importun qui venait le déranger.

Il ouvrit doucement. Et merde !

« Yo, Grimm' ! Je savais bien que c'était ta voiture que j'avais vue arriver. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là sans prévenir ton vieux pote ?

- Renji ! Pourquoi tu es venu ? »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Niark niark niark, la reine du suspense qui sommeille en moi est de retour ! Non, vous ne saurez rien de Renji avant le prochain chapitre. ^^**

**Note 2 : Eh ouais, pareil pour l'homme ! J'ai décidé de me la jouer façon Kill Bill et de flouter sa réelle identité encore quelques temps. Ca vous laisse un peu plus de temps pour vous poser des questions. X)**

**Note 3 : Je m'excuse à genoux pour ce qui est arrivé à Ulquiorra quand il était petit. En plus ce n'est que le début, il y aura pire par la suite T_T**

**Note 4 : A plus !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Précision** : Les passages en italique sont les souvenirs d'Ulquiorra.

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : Passage légèrement pédophile, mais un LEMON pour compenser ! :D

.

Chapitre 3

.

Ulquiorra avait déjà pris une douche plus tôt dans la matinée, avant de suivre Grimmjow dans cette maison, mais à cet instant précis, il ne voyait pas d'autre excuse possible pour pouvoir se retrouver seul. Il savait que le bleuté ne l'aurait pas lâché d'une semelle. Et il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à lui.

Depuis ses douze ans, il n'avait jamais été en réel contact avec qui que ce soit. Les seules personnes qu'il était amené à voir étaient l'homme et ses prétendus amis. Que des hommes, bien sûr. Et que des hommes qui voulaient profiter de son corps.

Alors oui, il était on ne peut plus perdu. Devait-il voir le jeune homme comme un ami ? Et d'abord comment se comporte-t-on avec un ami ? Bien sûr, il avait eu des petits camarades de jeu lorsqu'il était en Norvège. Mais un ami quand on a douze ans, ce n'est pas la même chose que quand on en a vingt-trois. De quoi parleraient-ils ? Et que feraient-ils ?

Il fallait qu'il apprenne une nouvelle vie. Une vie sans avoir à se plier aux quatre volontés d'un homme abject, sans avoir peur à chaque bruit, sans avoir faim, sans avoir mal physiquement et émotionnellement. Et bien qu'il aurait dû être ravi de ce retournement de situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser.

Il ôta le magnifique kimono vert que Grimmjow lui avait prêté pour se glisser dans le bain qu'il venait de se faire couler. Ca aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis son arrivée dans ce pays. Il se souvenait qu'il adorait aller à la piscine, qu'il aimait nager, d'ailleurs il était très bon nageur. Mais est-ce qu'il pourrait jamais connaître cette sensation à nouveau ? Jaggerjack lui avait interdit de sortir de cette maison. Et un caprice pour pouvoir faire un plongeon dans le grand bassin ne ferait certainement pas exception à la règle.

L'ébène savait qu'il devait désormais se laisser vivre comme tout être normal. Mais il n'était pas un être normal, jusqu'à présent il s'était contenté de survivre. Est-ce qu'un jour il pourrait seulement redevenir un homme comme les autres ? Ses souvenirs le rattraperaient toujours où qu'il vive et quoi qu'il fasse.

.

« Et alors ? Depuis quand tu viens seul ici sans nous prévenir de la fiesta ? Tu oublies tes potes ?

- Renji… Ca ne te vient pas à l'esprit que parfois j'ai envie de rester seul ? »

Le bleuté n'avait qu'une seule envie, se débarrasser de son ami le plus vite possible. Malheureusement pour lui, son mensonge ne tint pas la route bien longtemps, Ulquiorra avait ouvert le robinet pour remplir la baignoire et le bruit de l'eau qui coule s'entendait à travers les parois des murs.

« Tiens, tiens… Pas tout à fait seul, apparemment. »

Puis avec un sourire long de sous-entendus, le rouge continua.

« J'espère au moins qu'il en vaut le coup !

- Arrête. C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. »

Evidemment, maintenant ce serait encore plus compliqué de pouvoir faire sortir son ami de cette maison. D'autant que Grimmjow était persuadé qu'Abarai n'avalerait pas une seconde le fait qu'il soit accompagné sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit avec le jeune homme enfermé dans la salle de bains.

Et pourtant. Pour une fois que c'était vrai. L'idée de profiter de ce corps pâle et ô combien attirant ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Et pourquoi tu veux le cacher ? Tu pourrais me présenter.

- Hors de question !

- Oh ? Tu deviens possessif ? Dans le passé tu n'hésitais pas à partager tes jouets.

- Renji !

- Allez mec, à trois ça peut être très amusant, tu le sais très bien.

- Bon tu veux pas changer de sujet ? »

Il aurait du le parier. Il savait pertinemment que son ami ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Rien d'anormal, connaissant leur passé, et il était de notoriété publique dans leur petit groupe qu'on ne crachait pas sur un peu de bon temps.

Mais voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son ami, Renji obtempéra et changea l'orientation de leur conversation, histoire de détendre un peu le bleuté qui avait l'air à cran. Peut-être, qu'il pourrait remettre le sujet sur le tapis un peu plus tard.

« T'es au courant que Nnoitra s'est fait buté ? »

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Nnoitra… Nnoitra Jiruga ?

- Yep. Cette nuit. C'est la princesse blanche qui l'a achevé. Un vrai carnage à ce qu'il paraît. »

Jaggerjack devint livide sur le coup. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il avait assassiné l'un des hommes de main de celui qui se proclamait son propriétaire. Pour sûr, le chef de clan yakuza devait être doublement furax. Sous le choc, il essaya de continuer avec un ton aussi neutre que possible.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ca j'en sais trop rien. A tous les coups, Nnoitra voulait baiser et l'autre s'est rebellé. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que ******** va remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver sa princesse. Si ce type n'est pas déjà mort, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- Merde.

- Dommage, c'était une perle rare, fit le rouge, pensif.

- Attends. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as baisé !

- Grimm', qui n'est pas déjà passé sur la princesse blanche ?

- Moi, pour commencer.

- Oh… T'as jamais profité de son beau ptit cul ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis le fils adoptif d'Aizen, je me ferais descendre ne serait-ce qu'en posant un orteil dans les quartiers de ********.

- Ah ouais. C'est pas faux. »

Alors là, il était de plus en plus mal. Non seulement il avait accueilli Ulquiorra chez lui, mais en plus il s'avérait qu'il avait tué quelqu'un pour s'échapper et que son meilleur ami l'avait déjà vu. Il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'ils ne se croisent.

« Et dans la bande, qui a déjà couché avec ? demanda le bleuté.

- Euh… Tout le monde. A part toi. Ah ! Et Ichigo aussi. Tu le connais, c'est un vrai coincé lui. »

Décidément. Tout allait de mal en pis. Alors il ne pouvait compter sur personne ? Tout le monde dans son entourage avait déjà vu le visage de celui qu'il cachait. Ah non, il restait Kurosaki. C'était bien sa veine ça. Le seul sur qui il pouvait éventuellement compter s'avérait être celui qu'il appréciait le moins.

.

Plongé dans l'eau délicieusement chaude de son bain, Ulquiorra avait été tiré de ses réflexions en entendant son hôte discuter. En tendant l'oreille, il se rendit compte qu'une tierce personne était également avec eux dans la maison. Mais il avait beau se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les mots qu'ils prononçaient.

Que devait-il faire ? Et pourquoi, alors que Grimmjow lui avait certifié qu'il le protégerait, quelqu'un se trouvait ici ? Devait-il se montrer ou se cacher ? Devait-il simplement rester où il était ? Et combien de temps allait durer cette entrevue entre Jaggerjack et son invité ?

Ses doutes quant à la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder se firent encore plus grands. Il voulait partir. Partir loin d'ici, loin de tout. Fuir le plus loin possible, retourner en Norvège. Il était prêt à tout pour revoir son pays.

Malheureusement pour lui, la pièce dans laquelle il s'était enfermé ne disposait que d'une seule fenêtre, trop petite pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Il était condamné à attendre. Il ferma les yeux.

.

_Attendre. Encore et toujours. Tout simplement laisser filer le temps. Une éternité lui semblait s'être écoulée depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette cage, dans ce sous-sol. Pourtant, aux dires de l'homme, il ne s'était passé qu'un seul tout petit mois._

_Attendre de vivre. Attendre de mourir. Attendre de savoir ce qu'on voulait bien faire de lui. L'homme parlait toujours de ses amis, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait jamais vu aucun. Il ne voyait personne d'autre que lui et celui qui était chargé de le laver._

_Il était épuisé, à bout de forces et à bout de nerfs. Pourtant il ne sortait pas, ne se défoulait pas, il n'aurait pas dû être fatigué de la sorte. Tout ce qu'il faisait était subir les assauts de son geôlier, manger et pleurer. Il versait tellement de larmes qu'il se demandait comment ses yeux ne pouvaient pas être totalement asséchés._

_L'homme venait le voir deux fois par jours maintenant. Il avait trouvé un nouveau jeu pour s'amuser. D'ailleurs, tout comme son apprentissage de la fellation, cela n'amusait que lui. Ulquiorra pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire que de devoir prendre ce sexe en bouche. Il se mordait les doigts d'avoir été aussi naïf._

_Depuis plusieurs jours, il descendait matin et soir pour ce qu'il appelait la quatrième leçon. Invariablement, l'homme le jetait à plat ventre sur sa paillasse et baissait son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour laisser apparaître ses fesses qu'il caressait. Puis, maintenant sa tête d'une main contre le lit de fortune pour qu'il ne remue pas trop, les doigts de son autre main se frayaient un passage vers son anus et en forçaient le passage._

_A chaque fois, c'était incroyablement douloureux. Son corps ne s'habituerait jamais à cette intrusion. Deux doigts, parfois trois, qui tentaient de dilater ses chairs, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur._

_A chaque visite, il suppliait pour que le calvaire s'arrête, pour savoir pourquoi il lui faisait subir de pareilles horreurs. C'était toujours la même rengaine. L'homme étirait plus largement son sourire qui l'effrayait tant._

_« Si je ne fais pas ça, tu ne supporterais jamais la leçon numéro cinq. »_

_La première fois qu'il avait introduit ses doigts en lui, le jeune garçon avait tellement gigoté, tellement résisté, qu'il avait réussi à se relever légèrement et à tourner sa tête vers l'homme. Il lui avait même craché au visage._

_Que n'avait-il pas fait ? Son agresseur l'avait alors roué de coups pour le punir. Pendant une semaine il avait gardé les marques et les bleus sur son corps et son visage. Aujourd'hui, il ne faisait plus que pleurer en silence, étouffant ses sanglots contre le pseudo matelas sur lequel il était maintenu._

_Il y avait une cinquième leçon. Comment pourrait-il la supporter ?_

.

Assis sur une chaise en face de Grimmjow, Renji n'avait toujours pas oublié l'inconnu de la salle de bains et était toujours bien décidé à remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« Alors, toujours pas décidé à me présenter ton invité ?

- Non. C'est pas la peine d'insister.

- C'est dommage. Tu n'aurais quand même pas déjà oublié. »

Une lueur lubrique avait traversé les yeux d'Abarai. Oublié ? Oh non. Grimmjow n'avait pas oublié. Il se souvenait très bien de cette soirée. Et c'était vrai qu'il avait aimé. Il avait pris son pied comme jamais.

Renji était son meilleur ami depuis bien longtemps, mais depuis quelque temps, il était devenu ce qu'on peut communément appeler un sex friend. Une soirée en particulier était gravée dans sa mémoire. Soirée à laquelle le rouge venait de faire allusion.

Les esprits étaient bien échauffés à cause de l'alcool et alors que tout le monde s'amusait à jouer à des jeux à boire, Grimmjow avait attrapé Renji par le bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas attendu pour lui sauter dessus aussitôt la porte refermée.

Ils s'étaient fait surprendre par l'un de leurs compagnons de beuverie qui, ne les voyant plus revenir, s'était mis en tête de les chercher. Shuuhei était resté là, planté devant la porte ouverte à les observer.

Ni amusé, ni choqué de les voir dans une telle position, il avait profité du spectacle quelques minutes avant de se décider à les rejoindre. D'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, Grimmjow n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été plus excité qu'à ce moment-là. Voir Renji se faire sucer pendant qu'il était en train de lui faire l'amour était totalement jouissif.

Comment pouvait-il oublier ce genre d'anecdote ? C'était vrai qu'à trois ils pouvaient multiplier les plaisirs. Mais il était hors de question d'impliquer Ulquiorra dans ce genre de fantasme. Surtout si Renji connaissait son identité.

« Oh non, tu n'as pas oublié, reprit Abarai. D'ailleurs, je suis prêt à parier que ça te fait toujours de l'effet d'y repenser. »

Sur ces paroles, la main du rouge s'avança vers Jaggerjack et se posa sans gêne sur sa braguette, massant quelque peu la zone sensible au travers du tissu.

« Je le savais, fit-il avec un sourire en coin, rien que d'y penser te fait bander.

- Arrête Renji ! Il est hors de question de renouveler l'expérience. »

Il tenta de repousser la main de son ami, mais celle-ci s'agrippa fermement au jean délavé du bleuté, pressant encore plus fort son sexe qui commençait à se gonfler de plus en plus.

« Allez Grimm', t'as peut-être pas envie de le faire participer, mais tu peux pas me refuser un petit plaisir.

- Tu fais chier Renji… »

La protestation du bleuté n'était qu'un souffle résigné, son ami s'était accroupi devant lui et avait ouvert son pantalon pour libérer son membre de son carcan de tissu. Il le serrait fermement à la base tout en entourant la partie supérieure de sa bouche. Seule sa langue bougeait, caressait de façon mutine la veine qui palpitait.

Le rouge savait qu'il avait gagné. A entendre la respiration qui s'accélérait, son partenaire n'allait pas tarder à lui en demander plus.

Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, une chose qu'il ne saurait décrire avec des mots, qui le pousserait toujours vers Grimmjow, qui l'attirerait toujours, encore et encore. Et il savait que c'était réciproque.

Dès qu'il sentit le bleuté perdre patience, il retira sa main et commença quelques mouvements de va et viens. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jaggerjack tentait de lui tenir tête, mais il avait toujours eu le dernier mot.

Renji aimait cela. Se rendre compte qu'il était irrésistible en cet instant. Bien que toujours uke dans ses relations avec Grimmjow, le moment où il enserrait ce membre dans sa bouche, le léchant avec gourmandise, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs.

La main du bleuté était perdue dans ses cheveux, essayant tant bien que mal d'imposer le rythme, sans toutefois y parvenir. Renji avait une façon de faire qu'il n'avait jamais connue chez personne d'autre, il perdait totalement pieds.

Il fut cependant tiré de sa plénitude en entendant un léger bruit. Une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme. Il tenta de réprimer au maximum les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres et paniqua l'instant d'une seconde. La priorité restait de protéger le jeune homme qu'il hébergeait.

« Ulquiorra, ne rentre pas dans le salon. Surtout reste bien dans la chambre ! »

Il avait essayé de parler distinctement mais le flot de sensations qui l'avait envahi avait donné à sa voix un ton rauque et quelque peu étouffé. Il espérait que l'ébène avait bien entendu et priait pour qu'il ne se montre pas. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, ne voyant rien d'anormal, il fut soulagé et à nouveau prêt à profiter des soins que lui prodiguait son ami.

Abarai avait levé un œil interrogatif vers Grimmjow en l'entendant s'adresser à une autre personne que lui. Il défit sa prise buccale un instant pour venir murmurer à l'oreille de Jaggerjack.

« Tant pis, je me contenterai de toi.

- Renji…

- Je sais, je sais. Sans commentaire. »

Il reprit sa position initiale pour reprendre son action là où il l'avait laissée. Il remarqua toutefois que le bleuté se retenait de gémir plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Etrangement, lui qui adorait entendre ses soupirs de plaisir, était bien plus excité en le voyant se contenir.

Le rouge ne pouvait plus attendre. La fièvre qui s'était emparée de lui était bien trop forte. Tout en continuant de lécher et de sucer cette colonne de chair si appétissante, il défit les boutons de son propre pantalon afin de se masturber au même rythme.

Le sexe qui s'enfonçait dans sa gorge étouffait ses propres gémissements. Autant, il voulait que le plaisir de son partenaire dure longtemps, autant il voulait en terminer au plus vite avec lui-même et en quelques mouvements experts sur son propre sexe, il se déversa dans sa main.

Aussitôt les effets de l'orgasme dissipé, il se redressa sur ses jambes pour faire face à Grimmjow et se pencha à nouveau vers son oreille pour en lécher le lobe. La main du bleuté se trouvait toujours dans la chevelure flamboyante, l'autre cherchait à déboutonner le jean de son partenaire.

Il fut surpris de constater que le sexe de son amant était déjà à l'air libre et encore plus quand il sentit quelques gouttes de sperme quand il posa la main dessus. Dans son extase, il n'avait pas senti Abarai se masturber.

« Renji… Tu as…

- Oui. Je pouvais pas attendre. »

Les mots chuchotés à son oreille étaient malicieux. Le rouge s'écarta légèrement pour faire apercevoir à Grimmjow sa main légèrement souillée. Avec un regard des plus explicites, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres pour lécher quelques perles de sa propre semence.

« Nom de dieu Renji ! T'es quand même une belle trainée… »

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant que le rouge ne trace un sillon de sa langue, partant des lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille du bleuté.

« Grimm' j'ai envie de te sentir profondément dans mon ptit cul de trainée. »

Le sang de Jaggerjack ne fit qu'un tour. Il adorait plus que tout que son amant lui parle de manière crue et explicite pendant leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Et là, malgré la situation, malgré le fait qu'il protégeait la princesse blanche, il ne put se contenir et retourna son ami contre le meuble le plus proche pour admirer son postérieur.

Il était sur le point de le pénétrer d'un doigt quand Abarai stoppa son geste.

« Non Grimm', prends-moi tout de suite. »

Le ton utilisé était volontairement aguicheur. Si Renji lui demandait d'y aller directement, c'est qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus tenir. Son sexe encore humide de salive s'introduit assez facilement dans l'antre du rouge qui poussa un long grognement de contentement.

« T'aimes ça, hein ?

- Grimm' je… S'il te plaît… Fais-moi du bien. »

Renji avait visiblement perdu tous ses esprits et Grimmjow aimait cela. Les mouvements qu'il imprimait à l'intérieur de son ami étaient rapides dès le début, ne laissant d'autre choix à son partenaire que de crier son nom sous le plaisir.

Une fois de temps en temps, le peu de raison qui l'habitait encore, lui permettait de demander au bleuté d'y aller encore plus fort, plus profond.

Entre les soupirs de l'un et les petits cris aigus de l'autre, on pouvait entendre le bruit de deux corps qui s'entrechoquent. Le claquement des fesses de Renji contre le bassin de Grimmjow. C'était un son aphrodisiaque, extrêmement excitant. Et la vue ! La vue était encore plus belle.

Le bleuté aimait voir ça. Les fesses rondes et fermes de son amant qui rebondissaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les malaxer fermement de ses mains. De temps en temps, il allait jusqu'à laisser une petite tape sur l'une d'entre elle, laissant une petite marque rouge qui le faisait sourire.

Renji était à bout de souffle. Il avait l'habitude de coucher avec Jaggerjack, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissé aller de cette manière. La fessée que le bleuté était en train de lui donner amplifiait encore plus son plaisir, le poussant à y aller encore plus fort sur les mots qu'il pouvait lui dire pour l'exciter autant qu'il l'était.

La sixième claque que sa fesse droite avait ressentie eut raison de ses derniers retranchements et il avait jouit en frappant du poing sur le meuble sur lequel il était à moitié allongé sous le coup de la violence de son orgasme.

Les contractions des chairs de Renji sur son membre, amenèrent également Grimmjow à l'extase. Il resta cependant un peu plus discret que son ami quant à l'expression de sa jouissance.

« Tu vois, tu ne peux pas me résister, fit Renji, malicieux en tournant son regard vers le bleuté.

- Mmmm. Rentre chez toi maintenant.

- T'en as pas eu assez, tu vas retrouver ton invité mystère ?

- Arrête avec ça et laisse-moi. Je t'appellerai quand j'organiserai une soirée. »

Abarai eut une moue boudeuse. Mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de son amant pour le moment. Peut-être qu'un jour il arriverait à percer le secret.

.

Grimmjow se sentait coupable. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions alors qu'un jeune homme traumatisé par son passé était sous son toit à quelques mètres à peine du lieu de ses ébats.

Il était d'ailleurs impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Si lui avait essayé de rester le plus discret possible, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Renji qui s'en était donné à cœur joie dans ses gémissements et ses paroles salaces.

D'ailleurs, comment allait-il réagir ? Il espérait vivement que l'ébène ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé, restant comme à son habitude, stoïque.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, il fallait qu'il voie comment allait Ulquiorra. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer sur son comportement.

Ce garçon n'avait jamais perçu le sexe en tant que plaisir, pour lui ça n'avait toujours été que douleur et soumission. Alors comment lui expliquer, comment lui faire comprendre qu'on pouvait en tirer une quelconque satisfaction, même en étant en position de dominé ?

.

Bien sûr qu'il avait tout entendu. Il n'en avait pas été sûr au départ, n'arrivant pas à identifier le ton sur lequel Grimmjow lui avait ordonné de rester dans la chambre et de ne pas venir les déranger lui et son invité.

Mais les cris qu'il avait entendu par la suite ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Il avait déjà entendu ce genre de cris. Pas tout à fait sur la même intonation, mais c'était le même genre de gémissements que poussaient les pervers avec qui il était obligé de faire ces choses dégoûtantes.

Son hôte était bien comme tous les autres. Sa panique avait repris le dessus. La promesse qu'il lui avait faite n'était peut-être que du vent. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Qu'il trouve un moyen de se défaire de l'emprise que le bleuté avait sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une solution que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une touffe de cheveux bleus et des vêtements en bataille. Il recula instinctivement vers la fenêtre.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas différent. Vous êtes pernicieux, malfaisant.

- Ulquiorra. S'il-te-plaît. Ecoute-moi… »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Le lemon GrimmRen n'était absolument pas prévu au départ. Mais l'image m'est venue au boulot par une journée où il faisait 42° au soleil, sans clim dans le bureau avec l'étuve dans la pièce derrière qui chauffe à 105°… Alors oui, j'avais chaud ! Et encore, j'ai du me freiner un peu sur les mots…**

**Note 2 : Toujours pas le nom de l'homme… Mais je suis sûre que vous commencez à vous faire une opinion plus ou moins précise.**

**Note 3 : A pluche ! )**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Précision** : Les passages en italique sont les souvenirs d'Ulquiorra.

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : Passage légèrement pédophile, mais un LEMON pour compenser ! :D

.

Chapitre 4

.

« Ulquiorra, écoute ! Je veux pas te faire de mal, il faut que tu me laisses m'expliquer ! »

Mais le jeune captif ne semblait pas faire attention aux mots que Grimmjow prononçait. Au contraire, il avait fait demi-tour, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur et se dirigeait précipitamment vers la fenêtre de la chambre.

Mais Jaggerjack se rua vers lui, comprenant la bêtise que Schiffer était sur le point de commettre. Il était hors de question qu'il saute ou qu'il tente de fuir. Il avait conscience que ses gestes effrayaient l'ébène, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Il savait que l'ancien prisonnier du rival de son père ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Alors que le bleuté lui affirmait qu'il était libre, qu'il ne serait plus obligé de subir des horreurs, il était pourtant enfermé ici. Lui-même ne comprendrait pas s'il se retrouvait dans pareille situation.

Il le rattrapa juste à temps, avant que la fenêtre ne soit ouverte à la volée. Grimmjow lui saisit fermement le bras et le fit retourner pour croiser son regard. Il n'y vit rien. Il avait pensé voir la peur ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais non. Ses pupilles étaient fixes et le regardaient droit dans les yeux sans rien lui montrer.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, Ulquiorra se remit à bouger, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise. D'ailleurs, il réussit à dégager son bras de la poigne douloureuse et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour tenter une nouvelle fois de fuir.

A bouts de nerfs, le bleuté l'empoigna à nouveau par les épaules et lui fit face, encore.

« Bordel ! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! »

De rage, il ferma le poing et l'envoya droit devant lui. Schiffer ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ressentir une vive douleur, se promettant déjà de ne pas crier ni pleurer pour ne pas faire plaisir à la brute qui le tenait fermement.

Mais le coup ne vint jamais, la main de Grimmjow avait violemment percuté le mur. Il n'avait pas fait attention au craquement de ses doigts sous le choc ni à la douleur qui le lançait maintenant jusque dans son bras. Il y penserait plus tard, pour le moment, il avait d'autres priorités.

« Bon si t'es calmé maintenant, on va causer. »

Il amena l'ébène jusqu'au lit où il le fit asseoir et chercha une chaise pour pouvoir s'installer en face de lui. Maintenant qu'il était plus ou moins calmé, il pouvait essayer d'avoir une conversation rationnelle.

« Ulquiorra. Je sais que tu dois rien comprendre à ce qui se passe en ce moment. Tu viens à peine de retrouver le monde réel et moi je t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est dangereux dehors, tu risques ta peau. »

Les yeux verts étaient fixés sur lui, avec une froideur sans nom. Son expression était figée mais à l'intérieur, une multitude de pensées se bousculaient. Il ne voulait pas le faire voir, après avoir passé toute une journée à laisser parler ses sentiments et sa peur, il avait décidé de redevenir la princesse blanche.

Depuis qu'il avait compris ce qu'on attendait de lui, il s'était fabriqué une carapace, il se réfugiait dans son mutisme, gardait les yeux ouverts et un visage impassible. Il ne laisserait jamais personne se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Avoir craqué l'espace d'un instant lui avait fait du bien, lui avait permis de se soulager quelque peu, mais maintenant il fallait qu'il reprenne le seul droit dont il disposait encore : celui de se montrer indifférent et froid à ce qui l'entourait.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que dehors, tu risques ta vie à chaque pas.

- Et alors ? Et si j'avais simplement envie de mourir ?

- Non ça je ne peux pas y croire. Si tu voulais vraiment crever, tu serais déjà mort. Tu aurais trouvé n'importe quel moyen pour te suicider. Je t'ai laissé seul assez longtemps à plusieurs reprises pour que tu passes à l'acte si c'était le cas. »

Merde. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. C'était vrai qu'il aurait pu s'il avait voulu. Dire qu'il voulait mourir était juste une ruse pour voir comment le bleuté réagirait. Il s'était attendu à ce que Jaggerjack lui dise qu'il s'en fichait s'il mourrait, peut-être même qu'il lui aurait ouvert cette fichue fenêtre pour le laisser partir.

Mais non. A la place, il lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait menti. Alors est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il le protégeait réellement, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Enfin, entre tester quelqu'un et lui faire confiance parce qu'il avait répondu correctement au test, il y avait un monde. Monde qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir.

« Ulquiorra, tu n'es pas en sécurité à l'extérieur. A vrai dire, tu n'es même pas en sécurité dans cette maison. Le type qui était là tout à l'heure te connait et même si c'est l'un de mes amis, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire une totale confiance.

- C'est pour ça que vous lui avez fait subir ces horreurs ?

- Ces horreurs ? Quelles horreurs ?

- Je l'ai entendu crier, je vous ai entendu lui parler. Je sais très bien ce que vous lui faisiez. C'est mal. »

Aïe. Arrivait la partie la plus compliquée. Expliquer à Schiffer que ce qui s'était passé dans le salon un peu plus tôt n'était pas un crime, qu'il n'avait forcé personne. Et lui faire comprendre par dieu sait quel moyen, qu'un homme pouvait prendre du plaisir de cette manière.

Il avait l'impression d'être un père qui devait expliquer l'histoire des petits oiseaux et des petites abeilles à son fils. Parce que même s'il avait vingt-trois ans et qu'il avait vécu des choses bien plus sordides que la majorité des êtres humains, à ce niveau-là il n'était qu'un petit garçon apeuré.

« Je sais que tu ne me croiras sans doute pas, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne l'ai pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Quand on a envie de faire quelque chose on ne crie pas comme ça.

- Ulquiorra. Merde… Je sais pas comment je peux te dire ça. Renji criait parce qu'il aimait. »

L'ébène avait à peine écarquillé les yeux pour montrer son incompréhension. Comme l'avait soupçonné Grimmjow, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il n'avait aucune notion de désir ou de plaisir dans l'acte sexuel. Et tant qu'il n'aurait pas vécu ça, il ne le comprendrait jamais.

Mais est-ce qu'un homme qui a passé onze ans de sa vie à se faire violer pourrait un jour envisager une relation sexuelle par simple plaisir ?

« Je ne sais pas si un jour tu seras en mesure de me faire confiance à ce sujet, mais quand deux personnes en ont vraiment envie, les deux en tirent beaucoup de plaisir.

- Non. Le plaisir, c'est pour celui qui est au-dessus. Pour l'autre c'est seulement la douleur et l'humiliation.

- Ulquiorra, je te jure que non.

- C'est sale. Ca fait mal.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Enfin, oui ça fait un peu mal, au début. Mais on peut vraiment aimer se faire prendre. Renji aime quand je lui fait ça, c'est lui qui me l'a demandé.

- Menteur ! »

Visiblement, c'était la fin de la discussion. Schiffer s'était retourné pour tourner le dos à Grimmjow. Il ne voulait plus le voir, il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde après avoir fait souffrir quelqu'un comme lui avait pu souffrir toutes ces années.

Le bleuté restait assis sur sa chaise et regardait le corps frêle immobile en face de lui. Il savait que ce sujet serait pour le moins épineux, il comprenait parfaitement que l'ébène ne voulait plus lui parler ni même poser les yeux sur lui. Au moins, il ne cherchait plus à s'enfuir. C'était une demi-victoire.

.

_« Shiroihime ! »_

_Ulquiorra sursauta et se releva d'un bond sur ses jambes. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire réveiller de la sorte._

_Habituellement, il se réveillait de lui-même, avec son thé et son morceau de pain à côté de sa paillasse. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'était l'homme lui-même qui était descendu et l'avait interpellé. Son frugal repas n'était pas non plus posé sur le sol._

_Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait horreur du changement, chaque fois que les choses prenaient une tournure différente, cela annonçait un calvaire pour le garçon. Alors de voir qu'aujourd'hui, l'homme était descendu pour le réveiller lui retournait l'estomac._

_Il regarda son geôlier s'approcher de sa cage et l'ouvrir lentement. Maintenant, il était habitué à le voir se diriger vers lui, il ne cherchait même plus à se réfugier dans un coin, il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne lui échapperait pas._

_Pour une fois, l'homme ne souriait pas. C'était étrange. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il déjà vu avec cette expression sur le visage ? Non. En tout cas, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sérieux comme il semblait l'être aujourd'hui._

_Mon dieu, c'était sûr, cela n'augurait vraiment rien de bon._

_« Bien ma princesse, tu vas m'écouter sagement. »_

_Il fit asseoir Ulquiorra sur son lit de fortune et posa un petit coussin au sol pour pouvoir s'agenouiller dessus._

_« Jusqu'à présent, tu t'es assez bien débrouillé. Bien sûr, tu as été rebelle, légèrement désobéissant par moment, mais je suppose que c'est le lot de tous les enfants de ton âge. Tu comprends vite, et ça c'est une bonne chose. Les corrections que j'ai pu te donner ont toujours eu un effet positif. »_

_L'ébène le regardait attentivement. Depuis qu'il était prisonnier ici, l'homme ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi sérieusement. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais prononcé autant de mots à la suite, il était en train de lui faire un vrai discours._

_« Je suis un peu triste, Shiroihime. A partir d'aujourd'hui, on va apprendre la leçon numéro cinq. C'est la dernière leçon. Une fois que tu l'auras assimilée, je devrai te laisser avec mes amis. Ca me manquera de ne plus venir te voir tous les jours. »_

_Le petit Schiffer se crispa. Il se souvenait des mots que l'homme lui disait il y a encore peu de temps, il disait qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter la leçon numéro cinq si il ne se laissait pas enfoncer des doigts dans ses fesses._

_Le jour tant redouté était arrivé. Il savait que le changement n'apportait rien de bon._

_L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, pour la première fois, Ulquiorra aperçu la couleur de ses yeux. Un regard qui semblait triste. C'était étrange._

_« Shiroihime, il va falloir être encore plus obéissant aujourd'hui, sinon tu vas vraiment souffrir. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux que tu sois encore plus docile qu'un chien battu. Je ne viendrai plus te voir qu'une fois tous les deux jours, afin que ton corps puisse se reposer entre chacune de mes visites. »_

_Cela semblait pour le moins très grave. Il ne l'avait jamais prévenu que ça serait douloureux par le passé, il lui avait toujours laissé le soin de découvrir avec horreur l'objet de ses leçons. D'un côté, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait ce qui allait se passer._

_Si son ravisseur venait le voir pour lui dilater les chairs deux fois par jour, cela voulait dire que cette partie de son corps serait utilisée pour autre chose encore. Mais il avait refoulé cette pensée, loin de son esprit afin de ne pas mourir de peur._

_En plus, on lui laisserait une journée de repos entre chaque séance de torture. Comment pourrait-il avoir plus mal que ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti ? Ce n'était presque pas imaginable._

_« Shiroihime. Déshabille-toi. »_

_Ulquiorra ne savait pourquoi, mais pour la toute première fois qu'il était ici, il se leva et obéi immédiatement à l'homme. Sans broncher, sans protester, sans tenter une fuite qui de toute façon serait impossible._

_Il ôta tous ses vêtements, présentant son corps à celui qui était toujours à genoux devant lui. L'homme paru surpris l'instant d'une seconde. Il était stupéfait que le garçon obtempère aussi facilement. Il se ressaisit immédiatement._

_« A quatre pattes ! »_

_Une fois de plus l'ébène obéit, se mettant dans la position la plus abjecte qu'il connaissait. Une position qui affirmait toute sa soumission. Soumission, c'était un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas quand il était encore avec ses parents, aujourd'hui, il en comprenait tout son sens._

_« Non, pas comme ça, tourne-moi le dos. Je ne veux pas voir ton visage. »_

_Une fois en place, il sentit les mains de l'homme se poser directement sur ses fesses pour les écarter. Il avait déjà fermé les yeux et était sur le point de pleurer, s'attendant au pire. Le temps lui semblait long. Il voulait en finir au plus vite._

_Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme ne bougeait pas et il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Son geôlier observait son anus avec un sourire de contentement._

_« La préparation a été efficace à ce que je vois. »_

_Puis il releva un peu la tête et vit qu'il était observé. Ulquiorra ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cela avait semblé énerver l'homme. Une claque sèche s'abattit sur sa joue._

_« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas voir ton visage ! »_

_Schiffer baissa la tête et referma ses orbes émeraude. Aussitôt il entendit le son d'une tirette que l'on ouvre et sentit quelque chose se presser contre son anneau de chair. Sa mâchoire se ferma aussi fort que ses yeux. Oui, il le savait. Il avait compris. Ses espoirs de ne jamais voir ce jour arriver d'effondrèrent tel un château de cartes._

_Il hurla sous la pénétration. A cet instant précis, il comprenait les mots de son kidnappeur. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire le mot douleur. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'était comme si on le rouait de coups de l'intérieur. Comme si tout son corps était la proie de tortionnaires qui le frappaient._

_Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule partie de son corps qui était la proie des sensations, mais tout semblait se propager. Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules, il ne pouvait les empêcher de rouler sur ses joues._

_Ses jambes, ses bras, tout son corps vibrait, tremblait sous l'assaut impitoyable de son bourreau. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus tenir dans cette position. Quand ses muscles cédèrent, il s'écroula, entraînant l'homme avec lui._

_Il était maintenant totalement allongé sur lui et s'enfonçait encore et toujours dans ses chairs. Il était brutal, donnait des coups puissants à l'intérieur du garçon qui hurlait encore et toujours, sans reprendre son souffle._

_Les cris se répercutaient dans toute la salle, résonnant contre les murs, sortaient de la bouche de l'ébène pour s'insinuer dans les oreilles de l'homme._

_L'homme n'en pouvait plus, il plaqua une main sur les lèvres de son prisonnier pour l'obliger à se taire. Les dernières parcelles de lucidité que possédaient Ulquiorra le poussait à essayer d'ôter cette main de devant sa bouche, mais son geôlier l'y replaçait toujours._

_Perdu dans ses larmes et les écoulements de son nez, il avait du mal à respirer. Il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir avant la fin de sa torture. Il lui semblait même qu'il en avait envie. Pour que tout cela cesse, pour pouvoir rejoindre ses parents._

_Quand l'homme le relâcha enfin, il était toujours en vie. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou non. Ca allait recommencer, encore, toujours. Le surlendemain, il reviendrait et il allait à nouveau subir soumission et humiliation._

_Il se réfugia sur sa paillasse et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, il ne voulait pas le voir. Il entendit simplement le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner et la porte de la cage se refermer. C'était enfin terminé. Pour cette fois._

_Quand il tenta de se redresser, une horrible douleur le stoppa dans son geste. C'était comme si le bas de son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il était incapable de s'asseoir et du sang avait maculé ses cuisses._

_Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il saignait pendant l'acte. Maintenant il savait pourquoi l'homme ne reviendrait pas avant deux jours, il fallait lui laisser le temps de cicatriser. A cette simple pensée, il se remit à pleurer._

.

Grimmjow tenta une approche, s'asseyant sur le lit pour se rapprocher d'Ulquiorra. Il avait envie de poser sa main sur son épaule, voire même de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais il se retint. Il savait que l'ébène ne supporterait pas cette proximité.

Sentant le mouvement sur le matelas, Schiffer tourna la tête pour regarder le bleuté de son air impassible.

« Ulquiorra.

- Menteur ! Il n'y a pas de plaisir ! Il n'y a que la douleur. La douleur et le sang ! »

Jaggerjack avait envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de pitié envers qui que ce soit. Il avait vu des hommes se faire passer à tabac, il avait vu des hommes se faire assassiner sous les ordres de son père. Parfois même, il assistait lui-même à des expéditions punitives.

Alors pourquoi maintenant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de protéger ce jeune homme ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était pas incapable de sentiments, il savait très bien qu'il pouvait être heureux, malheureux, amoureux, ça lui était déjà arrivé. Mais quand il s'agissait d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, il restait toujours indifférent.

Aujourd'hui, son indifférence s'était envolée, rien qu'en voyant les yeux d'Ulquiorra ce matin, il savait que le jeune homme allait devenir important pour lui, avant de savoir qu'il était la princesse blanche, il avait envoyé balader tous ses principes.

Il tenta tout de même une approche afin de poser une main sur son épaule. Il s'était attendu à la réaction suite à son geste. L'ébène s'était reculé et crispé pour éviter le contact.

« Ne me touchez pas. Vous êtes un pervers.

- Peut-être oui. Mais pas du même genre que ceux que tu as connu, Ulquiorra. »

Pervers ? Ulquiorra n'avait peut-être pas tort. Avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu faire, avec tout ce qui lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, il pouvait certainement être qualifié de pervers. Mais il ne l'était pas dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourra lui montrer toute la perversité qui pouvait se dégager de lui. Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui fera sentir tout ce qu'il était capable de faire quand il… Euh… Attendez une minute là… Depuis quand il pensait à ce genre de chose avec Schiffer ?

Et merde ! Il secoua vivement la tête afin de chasser toutes les pensées qui étaient en train de l'assaillir. Il avait plus important à faire que de s'imaginer un film porno le mettant en scène lui et l'ébène.

Il fallait qu'il le cache et qu'il le protège. Ailleurs qu'ici. Même sa propre planque était trop dangereuse pour la princesse blanche. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule carte à jouer. Un seul joker encore planqué dans sa manche. Et ce ne serait pas facile.

« Ulquiorra, c'est trop dangereux, même ici. Il faut que je te ramène quelque part où personne ne te voudra du mal et où personne ne pourra te trouver.

- Un tel endroit existe-t-il vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais ça ne va pas être facile de convaincre la personne à laquelle je pense. Déjà, il va falloir te changer, te donner un look que personne ne pourra imaginer te voir porter. »

Grimmjow se leva et partit en direction de l'armoire afin de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il savait exactement ce qu'il pourrait faire porter à l'ébène pour que tout le monde se retourne sur lui mais sans pour autant douter de son identité.

Il retrouva, au fond de ses placards, un de ses vieux T-shirts. Un truc noir avec un dessin pour le moins dérangeant imprimé sur l'avant. Une femme nue baignant dans une mare de sang. L'illustration d'un des albums de Cradle of Filth. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait vraiment aimé la musique, mais c'était l'époque où il aimait choquer son père.

Il sortit également un pantalon en cuir et des bottes à semelles renforcées de métal. Il traina Ulquiorra jusque dans la salle de bains et entreprit de le coiffer. Il laissa pendre ses longs cheveux noirs sur ses épaules en laissant quelques mèches retomber devant ses yeux qu'il avait maquillés.

Un trait noir en dessous de chaque paupière, ainsi qu'une trainée verte, de la même couleur que ses yeux qui partait du milieu de l'œil jusque sur sa jugulaire, donnant l'impression de larmes interminables.

Ses ongles subirent le même traitement et se retrouvèrent peints en noir. Jaggerjack recula de quelques pas pour mieux observer son œuvre. C'était parfait.

« Tiens, habille-toi. »

Il laissa Schiffer seul dans la salle de bains afin qu'il se change. Et quand il sortit de la pièce deux minutes plus tard, Grimmjow restait planté comme une souche ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

L'effet était on ne peut plus réussi. Le T-shirt un tantinet trop large qui flottait au dessus du pantalon de cuir divinement moulant et les bottes par-dessus les jambes du vêtement lui donnait un air de rock star désabusée.

Son maquillage sublimait les contours de son visage et faisait ressortir ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait détacher les siens de cette silhouette devant lui. Il en aurait presque bavé. Maintenant, il fallait sortir pour voir si l'effet marchait sur la population extérieure. Enfin, d'abord il devait reprendre ses esprits et arrêter le nouveau film porno qui se tournait dans son cerveau. Ensuite, ils pourraient sortir.

.

Son subterfuge avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Tout le monde réagissait en voyant le duo avancer d'un pas ferme et décidé dans la rue. Certains se retournaient sur eux, essayant de garder en mémoire la dégaine des deux hommes, d'autres semblaient se moquer, les derniers, changeaient carrément de trottoir.

Grimmjow riait intérieurement du spectacle. Tout le monde les voyait, tout le monde braquait leurs yeux sur eux, mais jamais une seule seconde personne ne se douta une seule seconde que le petit brun était la princesse blanche.

Il avait eu du mal à faire sortir Ulquiorra dans cette tenue. L'ébène avait tout d'abord refusé catégoriquement, se sentant ridicule au plus haut point. Ce n'est qu'après de grosses négociations que le bleuté était parvenu à ses fins.

Au départ, il avançait d'un pas malaisé, perturbé par les regards tournés vers lui et les messes basses des passants qu'il croisait. Mais depuis quelques minutes, il avait pris de l'assurance et marchait à la droite de Grimmjow d'un pas décidé et la tête haute.

Il semblait apprécier ce qu'il était en train de vivre, de prendre ce bain de foule. Jaggerjack n'en était que plus fier. S'il avait eu une meilleure relation avec l'ébène, il l'aurait certainement pris par la taille pour ajouter à l'étonnement et aux regards désapprobateurs de la populace.

Arrivés devant une petite maison assez similaire à la sienne, le bleuté prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et sonna un coup à la porte d'entrée après avoir demandé à Schiffer de rester derrière lui.

Un jeune homme de son âge qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il n'appréciait pas pour autant sortit la tête et laissa voir une mine désappointée en voyant qui était venu le déranger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une fleur Kurosaki. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Mouahaha ! Ouais, c'est une habitude de couper au moment où un nouveau personnage fait son apparition… ^^**

**Note 2 : Vous avez été habituées à 2 publications par semaines, mais malheureusement cette fois, je ne peux pas garantir la parution d'un nouveau chapitre dimanche. En effet, vendredi et samedi je me plonge dans la lointaine contrée lorraine (en gros à 150km de chez moi) pour le Sonisphère.**

**Note 3 : Je ne garantie pas non plus la publication pour mercredi prochain, étant donné que le 14 juillet je vais aux Lez'arts scéniques de Sélestat. Donc si je survie aux deux festivals et que je ne suis pas morte étouffée dans la furie d'un pogo, vous aurez la suite le 16 ou le 17 juillet.**

**Note 4 : Sur ce, prenez bien votre mal en patience, à dans 10 jours !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 5

.

« Et depuis quand Grimmjow Jaggerjack vient me voir pour me demander une faveur ?

- Depuis que j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Grimmjow regardait l'orangé d'un œil neutre, il ne voulait pas que le rouquin sente l'urgence ou le désespoir qui l'animait. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supporterait pas, c'est que Kurosaki se sente supérieur à lui, même l'espace d'une toute petite seconde. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il reste lui-même.

« Tu peux pas aller voir Renji ?

- Non. Tu penses bien que si je viens te voir toi, c'est parce que je n'ai pas d'autre solution et que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider. »

Bon, pour la supériorité, il repassera. En une seule phrase il avait avoué qu'il n'y avait qu'Ichigo qui pouvait lui sauver la mise et maintenant il priait intérieurement pour que celui-ci n'en profite pas.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Kurosaki. Bien que surpris au plus haut point d'avoir le bleuté sur le pas de sa porte qui lui demandait de lui venir en aide, pas une seule seconde il n'avait pensé à profiter de la situation.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut que tu l'héberges. »

En prononçant les mots, Grimmjow fit un pas sur le côté pour révéler à l'orangé la silhouette qui se tenait sagement derrière lui.

Ichigo resta quelques secondes pantois, observant le gothique d'un œil curieux. Il devait avouer que le jeune homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose se dégageait de lui qui le rendait nerveux.

« Je croyais que t'avais une planque, tu pourrais l'installer chez toi.

- Non, Renji est passé tout à l'heure.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je ne veux pas que Ren' lui tombe dessus, ni aucun autre.

- Mais moi ça ne te dérange pas ? »

La conversation et les interrogations tiraient en longueur. Et pendant ce temps, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se tenaient toujours devant la porte d'entrée. Le bleuté tourna son regard vers l'arrière et la rue qui s'étendait. Malgré le déguisement de l'ébène, il restait imprudent de rester à la vue de tous.

Exaspéré, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la dernière question que lui avait posé Kurosaki et le bouscula légèrement pour leur forcer l'entrée.

« Eh mais… »

Jaggerjack le fit taire d'un regard et se dirigea immédiatement vers la pièce à vivre en tenant Schiffer par le bras. Ulquiorra n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant de regarder fixement le vide, comme si rien ne l'entourait à part le néant.

« Ulquiorra, va dans la chambre s'il-te-plaît. »

L'ébène s'exécuta sans protester et prit la direction du couloir sous les yeux des deux autres. Quand il pénétra dans une autre pièce, le bleuté se retourna vers Ichigo et prit place, sans en attendre l'invitation, dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

« Merde, mais c'est qui ce type ?

- Ca t'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Attends, il est bizarre, il me fout les jetons. Rien qu'en le regardant j'ai envie de me suicider. Il est glauque !

- Non il est pas glauque. C'est moi qui lui ai filé les fringues et qui l'ai maquillé comme ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai dit, t'as pas besoin de le savoir. »

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Grimmjow se rendait compte de l'énormité de la chose. Il débarquait comme ça chez quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et appréciait à peine pour lui demander d'héberger un type dont il ne voulait donner aucun détail.

Si Kurosaki lui avait fait le coup, il était sûr qu'il l'aurait envoyé promener. Il en était réduit à chercher une explication quelconque sans rentrer dans les détails, sans révéler son identité, quelque chose qui convaincrait le rouquin de le garder chez lui quelques temps.

« Grimmjow, si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir que tu me dises pourquoi.

- Parce que chez moi, dans la rue ou chez un autre de la bande, il n'est pas en sécurité.

- Et chez moi oui ?

- Oui. Parce que tu ne le connais pas.

- Attends un peu Jaggerjack, pourquoi il serait en danger ?

- Crois-moi, moins t'en sais mieux ça vaut.

- Putain mais quel genre de mec tu m'as ramené ? Dans quel genre d'histoire il a trainé ?

- Ca je ne te le dirai pas. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que c'est pas joli joli.

- C'est un mafieux ?

- Non. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus. »

.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Ulquiorra avait refermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui après y être entré. Mais dès qu'il sut que la voie était libre, il l'avait doucement rouverte pour écouter la conversation qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin.

Il entendait Grimmjow essayer de convaincre l'autre de le garder chez lui. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur qu'il ne lui révèle son identité cachée mais apparemment, ce n'était pas dans son intention et il en fut rassuré.

Sa confiance en Jaggerjack remonta quelque peu, à l'image de sa confiance en lui qui avait grandi au fil de ses pas dans la rue. Certes, il y aurait encore un long chemin à faire avant de pouvoir garder la tête haute en toutes circonstances, mais c'était un petit pas de plus qu'il faisait vers sa resocialisation.

L'ébène fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées lorsque des éclats de voix un peu plus forts tintèrent à ses oreilles.

« Je te préviens Grimmjow, si tu ne me dis pas tout, je refuse de l'héberger ! »

Schiffer sentit ses membres trembler. A l'intonation qu'il avait mise dans ses paroles, il le sentait déterminé. Déterminé à savoir de quoi il en retournait et qui il était. La peur refit surface.

« Bordel Kurosaki, tu peux pas te contenter de ce que je t'ai dit non ? C'est un simple innocent, qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne. C'est juste que par un malencontreux concours de circonstances, il se retrouve avec un clan yakuza au cul.

- On a pas les yakuza au cul quand on est blanc comme neige !

- Pourtant il l'est. »

Ulquiorra se redressa légèrement contre le mur sur lequel il avait appuyé son dos pendant qu'il tendait l'oreille par la porte entrouverte. Les tremblements de ses jambes semblaient s'être quelque peu apaisés, apparemment Jaggerjack ne fléchissait pas et tournait toujours autour du pot quant à son passé.

« Grimmjow… »

Le ton était menaçant, il ne les voyait pas, mais il s'imaginait très bien le regard du rouquin. Empli de reproches et de défi.

« Shiroihime. »

Les membres auparavant tremblants d'Ulquiorra se liquéfièrent sur place et il ne put s'empêcher de se laisser glisser contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol. Il gardait cependant la tête droite et les yeux grands ouverts, regardant le vide droit devant lui.

Il avait osé. Il l'avait dit. Le bleuté avait révélé son identité. La crainte qu'il avait pu ressentir quelques instants plus tôt se transforma en véritable terreur.

« Shiroihime… La princesse blanche ? Ce type est la princesse blanche ?

- Oui.

- Merde ! Je croyais que c'était seulement un mythe !

- Non, c'est pas juste une histoire à dormir debout. Et c'est lui. »

.

Mû par la force de sentiments qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Ulquiorra se releva et se posta droit sur ses jambes. Déterminé. Il ne laisserait personne prendre de décision à sa place. Il serait désormais le seul à penser et juger de ce qui est bon ou non pour lui.

Si ce Kurosaki Ichigo ne voulait pas de lui sous son toit, il s'en irait. Il se débrouillerait, quitte à risquer sa vie, quitte à croiser une horde d'assassins au bout de la rue. Rien ne l'en empêchera. Pas même celui qui se targuait de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

D'un pas ferme et décidé, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Deux têtes se retournèrent immédiatement dans sa direction dès que les deux hommes l'aperçurent du coin de l'œil.

« Je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer et aujourd'hui je suis libre. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi ici, je m'en irai. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix fade, sans intonation particulière, sans émotion dans le regard, comme à son habitude. Grimmjow paraissait choqué, il avait écarquillé ses grands yeux bleus sous la surprise. Il lui avait pourtant bien demandé de rester dans la chambre.

Alors que faisait-il ici, maintenant, à l'entrée du salon, le coupant lui et Ichigo dans leur conversation ? Depuis quand avait-il pris une telle assurance ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui passait bien par la tête en ce moment ?

Le bleuté ricana jaune l'espace de deux secondes.

« Tu veux t'en aller ? Et pour aller où ?

- Nulle part. Quelque part. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis libre.

- Libre ? Tu n'es pas libre ! Aux yeux de ******** tu lui appartiens toujours !

- Et alors ? Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter je vous fais mes adieux. »

Ulquiorra fit demi-tour en direction de la sortie de la maison. Mais c'était sans compter Jaggerjack qui bondit hors de son fauteuil pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Il barra le passage à l'ébène en lui faisant face.

« Tu n'iras nulle part Ulquiorra ! Pas sans moi !

- Laissez-moi passer.

- Non. Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? D'accord. Mais il est hors de question que tu ailles te perdre dieu sait où sans que je sache ce que tu deviens.

- Vous ne…

- Non ! Tu vas m'écouter ! En sortant d'ici c'est l'enfer que tu vas vivre. Tu en as déjà connu un et je ne te laisserai pas risquer de te jeter à nouveau dans la gueule du loup. Ulquiorra, je… Je… »

Le bleuté ne termina pas sa phrase. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, il ne savait pas comment enchainer, n'avait pas d'autre argument. Sa voix était autoritaire mais ses yeux le regardaient d'un air plaintif, comme s'il le suppliait.

« Tu n'es plus seul, tu dois te faire à cette idée. »

Il n'attendit pas la moindre réaction de Schiffer, il s'approcha de lui doucement et l'enlaça dans ses bras en évitant de le serrer trop fort.

« Reste… »

Le mot n'était qu'un murmure que lui seul avait pu entendre. Au contact des bras contre son dos, Ulquiorra s'était raidi. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à le repousser ni à se débattre comme il avait déjà pu le faire. L'air toujours impassible et le regard dans le vide, seuls les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient vivement accélérés trahissaient ses émotions.

Ichigo resta médusé devant la scène, il n'avait pu bouger. Depuis que le pseudo gothique était revenu dans le salon, il était comme cloué dans son fauteuil. D'abord la révélation de son identité, puis sa brusque intervention et enfin la réaction de Grimmjow.

Il n'avait jamais vu Jaggerjack comme ça, jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'il se soucierait d'un parfait étranger, allant jusqu'à l'aider au péril de sa propre existence. Car il fallait l'avouer, si le propriétaire de la princesse blanche venait à apprendre ce qui se passait, il ne faisait aucun doute que le bleuté subirait des tortures bien pires que celles de Shiroihime.

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard que le bleuté lui lançait par-dessus l'épaule de l'ébène et il ne put que ressentir un énorme pincement au cœur en voyant les orbes bleues tristes qui semblaient l'implorer. Ichigo soupira un instant.

« Bien. Ulquiorra, tu peux rester si tu le veux. »

Grimmjow desserra son emprise et regarda Schiffer. Il ne lisait toujours rien dans ses grands yeux émeraudes. Ca le frustrait au plus haut point. Le jeune homme se contenta de se retourner lentement vers l'orangé.

« Entendu. »

Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grand soupir de soulagement. Enfin une chose à laquelle il n'avait plus besoin de penser.

« Je t'aiderai, Kurosaki. Tu n'auras pas à subvenir à ses besoins. C'est moi qui te l'impose. Je passerai vous voir tous les jours et préviens-moi s'il y a le moindre problème.

- Comme tu veux. »

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, avant que Jaggerjack laisse vagabonder ses yeux sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il pouffa de rire devant la situation incongrue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Ichigo.

- On ressemble à un couple qui se sépare et qui s'arrange pour la garde partagée de l'enfant. »

L'orangé remarqua tout de suite le petit mouvement quasi imperceptible qu'Ulquiorra avait eu en entendant les mots du bleuté. En effet, la conversation pouvait être prise dans ce sens, mais l'ébène n'était pas un enfant et la situation était bien plus grave qu'un simple arrangement.

.

« Viens Ulquiorra, je vais te donner une chambre. »

Ichigo fit signe à Schiffer de le suivre et l'amena dans une petite pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore repérée. Elle était simple, avec juste un lit, un bureau et une petite commode en guise de mobilier. Ca le changerait de la grande chambre spacieuse de la maison du père de Grimmjow.

En même temps, il n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit dont il ne se souvenait même pas dans cette immense maison. Il avança de quelques pas dans cette pièce et avisa le lit en posant ses mains dessus. Il avait l'air confortable. Il s'assit sur le rebord et dirigea son regard vers Kurosaki.

« Merci.

- C'est Grimmjow qu'il faut remercier. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur lui. Je te laisse prendre tes repères, je retourne le voir. »

Ulquiorra fit un petit signe de tête en guise d'acquiescement avant que l'orangé ne tourne les talons en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait l'habitude de rester seul. Il avait toujours été seul.

Même quand il était avec un pervers c'était comme s'il n'y avait que lui. Il avait apprit à fermer son esprit aux choses extérieures et laissait son corps travailler sans avoir besoin d'y connecter son cerveau. Il en avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette notion de solitude n'avait plus le même goût. Avant, dans sa cage, il s'échappait mentalement pour penser à ses jeunes années avec ses parents, du temps où il était heureux, laissant la nostalgie le gagner. Il voulait rester dans ces souvenirs heureux.

Aujourd'hui, ses pensées se tournaient vers son passé malheureux. A chaque fois qu'il était seul, il se souvenait de l'homme et de ses acolytes et il avait mal. Une douleur psychique bien plus désagréable que la douleur physique qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait prendre par un obsédé.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait plus rester enfermé avec ses souvenirs. Pour la première fois en plus de dix ans, il ne voulait plus qu'on le laisse, qu'on l'enferme quelque part. Il avait besoin d'une présence, de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Schiffer soupira, il se releva du lit sur lequel il avait posé ses fesses et se dirigea vers la porte pour retourner au salon, pour retrouver des présences humaines près de lui. Même s'il ne s'attachait pas aux personnes, même s'il ne leur parlait pas, cela lui donnerait au moins la sensation d'être quelqu'un à part entière et d'être vivant.

.

« Grimmjow, et si tu me racontais toute l'histoire ?

- Y'a pas grand-chose à raconter.

- D'où tu l'as sorti ?

- T'es chiant avec toutes tes questions, Kurosaki ! »

Ichigo soupira bruyamment. Il se sentait complètement dépassé par les événements. Il menait sa vie pépère et se retrouvait maintenant bien malgré lui, entrainé dans un engrenage plus que dangereux.

Rien que la vue de ce jeune homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Même avant de savoir qui il était. Il était mal à l'aise à la simple idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Bon au départ c'était simplement son look qui le gênait, mais maintenant qu'il était au courant, il était certain qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se comporter normalement en sa présence.

« Et moi qui croyais que la princesse blanche n'existait pas réellement.

- Le monde n'est pas aussi rose que ce que tu peux penser Kurosaki. Sors un peu de ton univers de bisounours.

- Merde Grimmjow ! J'ai l'impression que tu te rends pas compte du service que je te rends ! J'ai rien demandé à personne et maintenant je risque de me retrouver avec une armada de yakusas aux fesses !

- T'auras personnes aux fesses, arrête ton délire. Si je te l'ai amené c'est bien parce que chez toi, c'est le dernier endroit qu'ils viendront fouiller ! Ils ne savent même pas que tu existes. »

Ulquiorra était arrivé à la porte du salon à ce moment de la conversation. Il avait envie de les rejoindre, de leur dire qu'il ne voulait plus qu'ils parlent de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais la curiosité était trop forte.

Il savait que les deux arrêteraient immédiatement de parler de l'essentiel s'il se montrait. C'est donc dans le but d'entendre tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire qu'il recula légèrement et colla son dos contre le mur du couloir, à côté de la porte ouverte.

« N'empêche. Il est vraiment bizarre.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! Ce mec a été forcé à sucer les queues de tous les pires salopards de ce pays, à part la mienne et celle de mon père. Alors oui, il a un peu le droit d'être bizarre. »

L'ébène sentit ses genoux s'entrechoquer légèrement. Grimmjow ne mâchait pas ses mots. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un parlait aussi crument devant lui. Mais jamais dans ces circonstances. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait pu vivre et le plaignait.

Il aurait bien été incapable d'expliquer la larme qui roula le long de sa joue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait. D'un revers de la main, il sécha cette unique larme et fixa le mur en face de lui pour reprendre son écoute.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire maintenant ? »

Grimmjow soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? En voilà une bonne question. Il était tout aussi perdu que les deux autres. Pour des raisons différentes bien sûr, mais perdu quand même. Il venait de se rendre compte que le plus gros des poids pesait sur ses épaules, celui de trouver une solution pour régler toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Je sais pas ce que je vais faire. Il faut que je trouve un plan pour le sortir de là.

- Quoi que tu fasses Grimmjow, surtout, ne le baise pas.

- Quoi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore imaginer ?

- Arrête, tu me la fais pas à moi. Je vous suis peut-être pas toi et les autres dans vos délires de tarés, mais je suis pas né de la dernière pluie. J'ai vu comment tu le regardes, les gestes que tu peux avoir. T'aventures pas dans ce genre d'histoire.

- Tsss. N'importe quoi Kurosaki. Je viendrai te voir demain, je te rapporterai des fringues et de l'argent pour lui. »

Grimmjow se leva de son fauteuil et tourna le dos à Ichigo avant que celui-ci ne puisse lui rétorquer encore une autre ânerie. Il sortit de la pièce et resta figé sur place. Il venait de découvrir Ulquiorra adossé contre le mur du couloir, tout à côté de lui.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là à les écouter parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait entendu ? Les derniers mots de l'orangé cognèrent dans son cerveau. Au fond, il n'avait peut-être pas tort, il sentait une étrange chaleur rôder autour de lui quand Ulquiorra était tout près.

Et là, il restait comme un con, debout en face de Schiffer à le regarder d'un air triste. Frustré de ne rien pouvoir lire dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis. Il entrouvrit la bouche afin de prononcer des mots. N'importe lesquels, pourvu qu'il ne se renferme pas dans un mutisme gênant.

Mais les paroles ne venaient pas. Il finit donc par clore la bouche et détourner difficilement ses orbes de celles de l'ébène pour reprendre le chemin de la sortie en soupirant.

Un problème de plus qui venait de se rajouter à la longue liste de ceux déjà existants. Foutu Kurosaki ! S'il n'avait pas mis le doigt dessus, s'il n'avait pas fait cette remarque sur ses regards et ses gestes envers Ulquiorra, il n'aurait pas eu cette réaction. Il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

L'ébène, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il avait attendu que Grimmjow dise ou fasse quelque chose. Mais rien, et maintenant c'était lui qui se sentait bête sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Ulquiorra ? »

Schiffer passa sa tête par la porte pour regarder celui qui venait de l'appeler.

« Viens. »

Ichigo lui désigna le fauteuil dans lequel était assis le bleuté quelques instants auparavant. Lentement, l'ébène y prit place et darda ses émeraudes dans les yeux ambres de l'orangé.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Ulquiorra d'une voix d'outre tombe.

- Maintenant ? Je veux qu'on puisse se faire confiance. Je veux que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi autant que j'aurai confiance en toi, alors on va tout se dire. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Pfiou… Presque 10 jours pour le pondre celui-là. Et j'ai eu du mal. Entre les sorties et la fatigue accumulée, ça a été pénible. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaît toujours autant.**

**Note 2 : C'est un chapitre de transition. A partir de maintenant, les choses vont un peu s'accélérer. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il me reste à écrire mais je pense en être à peu près à la moitié.**

**Note 3 : A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Précision**** : **Les passages en italiques sont les souvenirs d'Ulquiorra

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : Viol

.

Chapitre 6

.

Ulquiorra fixait Ichigo de ses grands yeux verts. Tout se dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Qu'attendait le rouquin de lui ? En plus, l'ébène n'avait rien à dire. Il se retrouvait ici, avec un homme qui, il y avait encore une heure de cela, était un parfait inconnu.

L'orangé remarqua le léger changement dans l'attitude de Schiffer, pourtant, le haussement de sourcils avait été à peine perceptible. Kurosaki avait un don pour ressentir ce qui émanait des autres. Ses parents le lui répétaient depuis qu'il était tout petit et cette fois n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Il savait que Schiffer ne comprenait rien de ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

« Ulquiorra, je sais que tu n'as certainement pas envie de parler de certaines choses, et tu ne comprends peut-être pas pourquoi je te demande de me déballer ta vie, mais pour moi c'est important.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi c'est important ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis comme ça, j'ai toujours été à l'écoute de tout le monde, ça m'a parfois joué des tours mais j'en ai besoin. S'il le faut je t'apprendrai à regagner la confiance que tu as perdue, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. »

Schiffer se replongea dans le silence. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. L'explication de Kurosaki était on ne peut plus floue. Il soupira discrètement, seul témoignage de son exaspération avant de laisser son regard vagabonder sur les murs du salon.

« Ulquiorra ? »

L'ébène tourna à nouveau la tête vers son interlocuteur, le regard fixe et les lèvres closes. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne daigne s'exprimer, le plus sommairement possible.

« Quoi ?

- Fais-moi confiance. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne jugerai rien.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Confiance, c'est un mot que j'ai supprimé de mon vocabulaire. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'emplirent de tristesse. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait pitié de la princesse blanche, enfin si, un tout petit peu quand même. C'était surtout que même s'il se décidait à parler, l'orangé ne pourrait jamais comprendre tout ce par quoi le jeune homme était passé.

Il avait eu la chance, tout comme Grimmjow, et tout comme les autres membres de leur bande, d'avoir une famille aimante qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Il pourrait peut-être assimiler les mots qu'il entendrait, mais jamais ressentir toute l'horreur des situations dans lesquelles Ulquiorra s'était retrouvé.

« Raconte-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une idée, une envie, un souvenir. Quelque chose qui vient de toi.

- Seulement si vous en faites de même. »

L'orangé sourit timidement. Voilà un premier pas de fait. Le dialogue pourrait petit à petit s'instaurer entre eux. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose qui ne serait pas trop intime, mais suffisamment personnel pour lui prouver qu'il était de bonne foi.

« Très bien, j'accepte le marché.

- Vous d'abord.

- J'avais seize ans quand mon père m'a surpris en train d'embrasser un autre homme. On pensait être à l'abri des regards, mais il faut croire qu'on était pas assez discrets. Mon père en a presque fait une crise cardiaque, en plus l'homme avec qui j'étais était beaucoup plus âgé que moi, il s'agissait d'un de ses plus anciens amis. Ca a fait scandale dans la famille, mais au final tout s'est arrangé pour le mieux. »

Bien. Sobre, avec une petite touche de confidentialité. Ne pas rentrer trop dans les détails et laisser l'ébène enregistrer l'information. Il espérait qu'il serait un peu plus assuré.

.

_Cela faisait environ deux ans maintenant. Deux très longues années, il avait arrêté de compter les jours, il savait de toute façon qu'il terminerait sa vie ici et certainement beaucoup plus tôt que s'il devait mourir d'une mort naturelle._

_L'homme continuait à venir le voir, tous les deux jours, comme convenu au départ. Mais il n'avait toujours pas vu autre chose que ce sous-sol sombre et n'avait jamais rencontré les amis dont il entendait toujours parler._

_Au bout des six premiers mois, il avait enfin réussi à faire abstraction de la douleur due à la pénétration. Enfin, peut-être que c'était simplement son corps qui avait fini par s'habituer à la torture._

_Les dix premières fois, il avait saigné abondamment, ses déchirures internes se rouvrant inévitablement à chaque visite de son tortionnaire. Il avait prié pour que l'homme s'en rende compte, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pourrait jamais guérir s'il continuait de la sorte._

_Finalement, ses prières avait été exaucées, après tout, peut-être qu'il y avait un dieu quelque part. Il lui avait accordé une pause de deux semaines pendant lesquelles il n'était pas descendu le voir une seule fois. Cela lui avait permis de cicatriser._

_Depuis il ne le blessait plus, ou alors très légèrement. Pourtant ses coups de reins n'avaient pas diminué en intensité. Son corps avait finalement pris le pli, s'était fait à ce qu'il subissait jour après jour, mois après mois._

_Il ne pleurait plus non plus. Il s'était résigné. Il avait fini par comprendre que ses cris et ses larmes ne faisaient que satisfaire son bourreau. Du coup, il avait décidé qu'il n'obtiendrait plus ses sentiments de peine et de honte._

_Il avait forgé son caractère, il en avait décidé ainsi. Il était devenu froid, distant et obéissant. Ses grands yeux verts restaient toujours ouverts et ne laissaient passer aucune information sur la douleur, le mépris ou les autres sentiments qui pouvaient s'immiscer dans son cerveau._

_Il n'avait pas vraiment idée de quel jour on était, il avait fait un calcul basique dans sa tête. A vu de nez, il devait avoir à peu près quatorze ans maintenant. Et ce soir-là, l'homme était venu le voir comme à son habitude._

_Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé. Il le regardait d'un air triste, avec une lueur de regret au fond des yeux._

_« Shiroihime. »_

_Ulquiorra le regardait sans lui répondre. Il avait également arrêté de parler, il avait décidé de ne plus crier, de ne plus poser de questions. Il attendait simplement que son geôlier continue à lui parler._

_« Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. J'ai voulu attendre le plus longtemps possible, mais il fallait bien que je me résigne un jour ou l'autre. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te garder pour moi seul à tout jamais,, mais le fait est que j'ai parlé de toi à mes amis quand je t'ai ramené ici. Je ne peux plus te garder caché plus longtemps, ils te réclament. »_

_Voilà. Le jour tant attendu et tant redouté était arrivé. Le temps lui semblait toujours long, enfermé dans cette cage, mais bizarrement, à cet instant, les deux ans qu'il avait passés ici lui parurent très court._

_Il avait compris ce que ça voulait dire. Ce soir, quelqu'un viendrait le voir et il devrait se plier aux mêmes traitements que ceux que lui infligeait l'homme._

_Il ouvrit la cage et s'approcha de l'ébène pour lui prendre le bras. Il le tenait fermement pour qu'il ne tente pas de s'échapper pendant qu'il le conduisait en dehors de sa prison. Pourquoi le faisait-on sortir ? Où allaient-ils comme ça ? Ulquiorra ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester dans sa cage._

_Il aurait du être heureux de voir autre chose que ce sous-sol miteux froid et humide, mais la perspective de ce qui l'attendait ne le réjouissait pas._

_« Je ne peux pas faire descendre mes amis ici. Pour ce genre de rendez-vous, il te faut un espace plus accueillant. »_

_Toujours pas de réponse. Comme à son habitude, il se laissa faire. Ils montèrent deux séries d'étages et se retrouvèrent dans une chambre de taille plus que confortable. Un immense lit trônait au milieu de la pièce décorée avec goût. Depuis le temps qu'il était enfermé, il avait oublié à quoi pouvait ressembler l'intérieur d'une maison._

_« Patientes quelques instants Shiroihime. Ton visiteur ne va pas tarder. »_

_L'homme fit demi-tour et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, le laissant seul dans la chambre. La grande fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas, il devait y avoir une sécurité. De toute façon, même s'il était assez fou pour tenter une fuite, la chute serait trop importante et il se blesserait en tombant réduisant ses chances de s'échapper à zéro._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de penser bien longtemps, le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure se fit entendre à peine deux minutes plus tard. Il se retourna vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre celui qui profiterait de lui ce soir._

_C'était un homme grand. Immense même, il faisait facilement plus de deux mètres. Très mince, encore plus que lui, avec de longs cheveux noirs comme les siens. Un de ses yeux était caché par un bandeau et il avait une bouche immense qui s'étirait encore plus quand il souriait._

_Ulquiorra s'assit sur le lit attendant que son visiteur fasse un geste ou prononce un mot. Il le vit se retourner et refermer la porte à clé, les enfermant tous les deux. De toute façon, il était habitué à être enfermé. Il était habitué à être prisonnier, à faire ce qu'on lui disait sans broncher. Mais là ce n'était plus pareil, ce type, il ne savait pas comment il agissait. Comment allait-il se comporter avec lui ?_

_Une lueur perverse brillait dans son unique œil visible et sa langue passa sur sa lèvre supérieure, comme s'il se léchait les babines d'avance pour ce qu'il allait lui faire._

_« Shiroihime… Je suis Nnoitra Jiruga. ******** n'avait pas menti. A force de l'entendre parler de toi je pensais qu'il exagérait ses propos. Je suis ravi de constater que ce n'est pas le cas, tu es vraiment magnifique. »_

_Ulquiorra déglutit silencieusement. Il garda ses yeux fixés vers l'échalas qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui releva le menton à l'aide de deux doigts pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Tu vas me faire voir de quoi tu es capable. »_

_Il n'attendit pas de réponse, peut-être que l'homme lui a dit qu'il restait muet la plupart du temps. Tout en continuant de regarder l'adolescent dans les yeux, il commença à se déshabiller pendant qu'Ulquiorra s'avançait pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit._

_Une fois nu, il ne prit pas la peine de parler, il désigna simplement son sexe du regard pour lui intimer l'ordre de commencer le travail. Il ne bandait pas encore, Schiffer devait vraiment faire tout le boulot._

_Il caressa du bout des doigts le membre de Nnoitra jusqu'à ce qu'il le juge assez dur et assez dressé pour le prendre en bouche. Il avait placé ses mains sur les fesses de son visiteur pour imprimer des vas et viens plus profonds pendant que ses yeux émeraudes restaient plongé dans celui de l'autre, comme un défi silencieux._

_L'échalas poussait des soupirs de plus en plus prononcés tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Parfois il fermait son œil et rejetait sa tête en arrière en lui disant à quel point c'était bon, qu'il était incroyablement doué et bien dressé._

_Schiffer se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, lui, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire tout simplement. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être battu s'il n'obéissait pas. Il ne tenait pas compte des soupirs, il avait simplement fait le vide._

_Il était attelé à sa tâche depuis quelques minutes quand la main qui était posée sur ses cheveux les tira fortement vers l'arrière, le forçant à interrompre la fellation. Sans un mot il désigna le lit du doigt._

_L'adolescent avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se leva pour enlever tous ses vêtements avant de retourner sur le lit en se mettant immédiatement à quatre pattes. Il ne vit pas Nnoitra étirer encore plus son sourire sadique._

_« Tu es vraiment incroyable Shiroihime. Une vraie perle. »_

_Jiruga prit quelques secondes pour admirer la docilité du jeune homme ainsi que son corps laiteux. Il caressa fermement son postérieur avant d'y laisser une petite claque._

_Ulquiorra avait fermé les yeux. Maintenant qu'il lui tournait le dos et que cet homme ne pouvait plus voir son visage, il se permettait de se laisser aller quelque peu. Il s'empêcherait évidemment de crier ou de pleurer, alors il se contentait de créer le noir autour de lui en collant ses paupières les unes aux autres._

_L'ami de l'homme était une brute, un pervers, un obsédé. Ca il ne le savait pas, mais il le comprit bien vite en sentant le sexe s'enfoncer en lui avec une brutalité rare. Il n'avait pas pris soin de le préparer et n'avait pas été doux dans ses gestes. Il l'avait rempli d'un seul coup de hanches._

_Schiffer en eut le souffle coupé et son corps se cambra sous l'assaut bien malgré lui. Et maintenant Nnoitra le pilonnait avec sauvagerie, s'enfonçant à chaque fois plus profondément dans ses chairs en ricanant._

_« Tellement étroit petit Shiroihime. Pourtant je pensais qu'il t'avait bien préparé. A croire que la mienne est plus grosse. »_

_Une main se posa sur la tête d'Ulquiorra, le forçant à relâcher ses bras et poser sa tête sur un oreiller pour que sa cambrure soit encore plus prononcée. L'adolescent en profita pour mordre dans le coussin afin d'étouffer les quelques légères plaintes qui pourraient s'échapper de ses lèvres malgré lui._

_En effet, son sexe lui paraissait être bien plus gros que celui de l'homme et la douleur était fulgurante. Il avait peur de saigner à nouveau. Quoique. S'il était à nouveau blessé, peut-être qu'il aurait à nouveau droit à deux semaines de répit._

_La torture lui semblait durer des heures. Sa respiration était devenue difficile, à moitié étouffé par l'oreiller et ses jambes commençaient à trembler légèrement à force de rester statiques dans une position peu confortable._

_Les soupirs de celui qui se tenait au dessus de lui étaient insupportables, encore pires que ceux de son geôlier. Et l'envie de vomir qui l'avait quitté depuis des mois refit surface dans son estomac quand il entendit le dernier râle exprimant la jouissance._

_« Tout ce que j'aime mon petit Shiroihime. »_

_Il lui remit une petite claque sur une fesse avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la chambre sans un regard pour sa victime._

_Ulquiorra enfin à nouveau seul se rhabilla également et s'assit péniblement sur le rebord du lit. Il avait vérifié l'état de ses cuisses. Apparemment il n'avait pas été déchiré. Il avait eu droit à deux minutes de solitude avant que l'homme ne refasse apparition dans la chambre pour le reconduire à sa cage._

_Une fois seul et dans le noir, il se jeta sur sa paillasse défraichie et laissa couler ses larmes silencieusement. Il avait envie de hurler pour faire sortir son désespoir mais il se retint. Les pleurs étaient suffisants, personne ne devrait jamais en voir plus._

.

Ichigo resta stoïque pendant de longues secondes. Puis il secoua la tête pour se remettre du choc. Il avait demandé un souvenir quelconque, pas le récit d'une torture sans nom, pas l'histoire détaillée d'un viol !

Il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux et dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas les laisser couler.

« Ulquiorra je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu… Je suis désolé.

- C'est vrai ce que Grimmjow a dit ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- On peut vraiment avoir du plaisir quand on est en dessous ? »

L'orangé ouvrit de grands yeux une fois de plus. Décidément, l'ébène le surprenait de plus en plus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel changement de sujet. Apparemment, ce jeune homme avait la capacité de changer du tout au tout en une fraction de seconde, il ne semblait plus du tout perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

Voyant que son hôte ne lui répondait pas, il continua.

« Moi je n'en ai jamais eu.

- C'est normal Ulquiorra. On a du plaisir quand on fait l'amour, pas quand on se fait violer. »

.

Grimmjow rentrait chez son père et laissait divaguer ses pensées au fur et à mesure de ses pas qui le menaient petit à petit à destination. Cet imbécile d'Ichigo avait mis le doigt sur un point douloureux. Ses sentiments pour la princesse blanche.

Un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas depuis 24 heures ! Comment pouvait-il décemment avoir des sentiments pour lui ? De la pitié, oui, il aurait pu l'admettre. D'ailleurs il ressentait réellement de la pitié pour lui, mais plus ? Oui, il ressentait plus que de la pitié, il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Si seulement ce rouquin ne s'était pas mis à parler, il ne se serait pas rendu compte de ce qu'il éprouvait et au moins, en ce moment, il ne serait pas en train de se torturer l'esprit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve autre chose, sinon il n'en dormirait pas cette nuit.

Ah oui ! Il lui fallait un plan pour pouvoir sortir Ulquiorra de cette merde. Bon, le sujet principal était toujours Schiffer, mais au moins, ce n'était pas de l'ordre de ses sentiments.

Ayant été enlevé, il fallait supposer qu'à son arrivée au Japon, ******** lui avait volé ses papiers pour les détruire. S'il voulait en partir il lui faudrait une nouvelle identité. Mais pas avec un passeport mal falsifié comme on pouvait falsifier une carte d'identité à la va vite pour pouvoir entrer en boîte alors qu'on a pas encore l'âge requis.

Il fallait un vrai passeport. Un vrai faux passeport. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait personne capable de réaliser une telle prouesse. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de l'aider pour ça.

Justement, il se dirigeait tout droit vers cette personne. Pourvu que son père ne lui pose pas trop de questions, il lui avait bien clairement demandé de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire.

Arrivé devant la porte du manoir Aizen, Grimmjow prit une grande inspiration et n'attendit même pas qu'un domestique vienne lui ouvrir la porte ni l'annoncer à l'entrée du bureau de son père. Il se contenta de frapper un coup à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

« Grimmjow ? Où étais-tu passé toute la journée ? Nous avons dîné sans toi. »

Dîné ? Ah oui ! Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas vu l'heure passer, il était déjà plus de 21h. Tant pis, il irait faire une petite razzia dans le réfrigérateur après leur conversation.

« Père, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Ca je m'en doute, fils. Tu ne viens jamais me voir comme cela sans raison. Va droit au but, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour du pot.

- J'ai besoin de faux papiers d'identité et d'un faux passeport. Il faut que ça soit fait par les meilleurs faussaires du pays.

- Et depuis quand as-tu besoin de ce genre de chose ? Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ton identité que je sache.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas te poser trop de questions, de toute façon, je t'estime assez mûr pour savoir dans quel genre d'affaire tu traines. Apporte-moi quelques photos de ton ami pour les papiers.

- Eh bien…

- Quoi ?

- Serait-il possible de ne pas tout finaliser pour que je puisse mettre la photo moi-même après les avoir récupérés ?

- Grimmjow… »

Le ton qu'Aizen avait employé laissait clairement penser qu'il sentait le coup fourré à plein nez. Le bleuté restait planté devant son père qui avait posé sa tête dans le creux de sa main, attendant que la sanction, ou du moins les reproches, tombent.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ce garçon.

- Père…

- Je t'avais pourtant interdit de te mêler de cette histoire !

- Je ne pouvais pas.

- Et peut-on savoir ce que tu en as fait ?

- Non père. Je m'occuperai de ça moi-même, c'est moi qui ai décidé de l'aider, c'est à moi d'assumer l'entière responsabilité.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de venir me voir pour me demander mon aide.

- Père… »

Et merde ! Venant d'Aizen, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il trouvait toujours réponse à tout. C'était gonflant à force.

« Soit. Je veux bien t'y aider pour cette fois. Mais à l'avenir, je te demanderai de ne jamais plus m'importuner avec quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ce garçon.

- Merci pè… »

Grimmjow n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, un brouhaha monstrueux se faisait entendre à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Des voix raisonnaient dans le hall. Voix qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus du bureau sans qu'ils n'arrivent distinctement à percevoir les mots.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils entendirent clairement la voix d'une domestique supplier quelqu'un de bien vouloir patienter, que cette personne n'était pas autorisée à pénétrer dans le bureau de Maître Aizen sans avoir été annoncé au préalable.

Apparemment, cet homme ne tenait absolument pas compte de cet acte de bienséance puisque la lourde porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un personnage que le brun aurait bien aimé ne plus jamais recroiser de toute son existence.

« Ma ma… Quel beau tableau de famille. Le père et le fils réunis, sans doute en train de traiter une sale histoire, comme d'habitude. »

Grimmjow pâlit à vue d'œil. Même s'il ne connaissait pas celui qui venait d'entrer, il se souvenait parfaitement de la description que son père lui avait faite. Il tourna la tête vers Sosûke qui lançait un regard meurtrier comme le bleuté n'en avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux de son père, même pour son pire ennemi.

« Ichimaru… »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Miss Sadique is back ! Nouveau chapitre, nouveau personnage, mais comme d'hab, on ne fait connaissance avec lui qu'au prochain chapitre ! ^^**

**Note 2 : En toute logique, c'est la dernière fois que l'on fait face aux souvenirs d'Ulquiorra, alors à moins que mon cerveau ne me rappelle que j'ai oublié quelque chose, les passages tristes c'est fini.**

**Note 3 : A la prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 7

.

« Maaa… Sosûke, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles chez toi ?

- Ichimaru… La familiarité de t'adresser à moi avec mon prénom ne t'es plus acquise depuis bien longtemps. »

Gin fit une petite grimace à l'intention du propriétaire des lieux puis envoya un léger regard vers son fils, toujours dans le bureau, qui regardait la scène d'un œil sceptique. Voyant que le bleuté ne cherchait pas à sortir, il se rapprocha du brun afin de pouvoir s'adresser à lui sans que Grimmjow ne l'entende.

« Tu préfères peut-être Aizen-sama. »

L'argenté se redressa pour regarder Aizen de haut avec un sourire équivoque. Voyant que celui-ci comprenait le message qu'il essayait de lui envoyer, Gin lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Gin !

- Ah, tu vois que l'on peut toujours s'appeler par nos prénoms.

- Grimmjow, laisse-nous. »

Jaggerjack regarda son père un instant puis, résigné, il fit demi-tour afin de laisser les deux hommes en tête à tête. Il ne comprenait rien à rien.

Il connaissait Ichimaru Gin de réputation, il savait que son père avait une relation des plus houleuses avec lui, pour ne pas dire qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. Alors que faisait-il ici ? D'autant plus que malgré la tentative de l'argenté pour lui parler à vois basse, il avait entendu l'allusion au Aizen-sama.

Est-ce qu'un jour ils avaient été proches tous les deux ? Peut-être Ichimaru avait-il été l'un des hommes de main de son père avant de le trahir ou autre chose. En tout cas, tout ça c'était passé avant qu'il ne soit adopté étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici depuis qu'il était le fils d'Aizen.

Décidément, depuis cette nuit, depuis l'apparition de la princesse blanche dans sa vie, tout semblait prendre une tournure des plus étranges. Il se doutait bien que son père ne lui avait pas tout raconté, qu'il lui cachait des choses, mais pas de cette ampleur là.

La curiosité le remportant sur tous les autres sentiments qu'il éprouvait, il décida de rester dans le couloir, près de la porte du bureau de son père, l'oreille aux aguets afin d'entendre ce qui pouvait se dire dans la pièce fermée.

« Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu veux et fiches le camp d'ici, Ichimaru !

- Ma, ma… C'est comme ça qu'on accueille un vieil ami perdu de vue depuis plus de vingt ans ?

- Ami ? Tu te fiches de moi j'espère !

- Allons Sosûke… Pourquoi es-tu si rancunier ? Je ne suis pas si mauvais que tu le penses.

- Pas si mauvais ? Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches, Ichimaru ! »

L'argenté eut un rire glacial qui donna la chair de poule à Grimmjow.

« Sors de chez moi !

- Oh. Comme ça ? Sans même avoir pu saluer ta tendre épouse ?

- Momo n'est plus ici et tu le sais très bien ! Nous sommes divorcés depuis près de vingt cinq ans.

- Ah oui, suis-je bête ! Et tu me tiens évidemment responsable de votre séparation. C'est dommage, elle était tellement attachée à toi, elle te vénérait comme un dieu. C'est vraiment regrettable que ce mariage n'ait duré que quelques mois.

- Tu t'aventures sur un terrain glissant Ichimaru, tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est et ce que je peux en penser. Tu connais ma colère, peut-être as-tu envie d'y goûter une nouvelle fois ?

- Oh non merci mon cher. Et dire que c'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est partie sans te donner d'héritier et que tu as dû te résigner à adopter cette tête brûlée que tu appelles ton fils.

- N'essayes même pas de t'approcher de Grimmjow !

- Oh loin de moi cette idée. Je me demande bien ce qui se serait passé si Momo était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard ce jour-là. Qui sait, peut-être serions-nous toujours dans le même cas de figure aujourd'hui.

- Tu peux être sûr que non. Je t'aurais renvoyé tôt ou tard Ichimaru. »

Il y eut un silence. Le bleuté restait désespérément collé à la porte du bureau. Ainsi donc, Aizen avait eu une épouse. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie personnelle d'avant son adoption.

Apparemment leur rupture avait été difficile. Et son père tenait l'argenté pour responsable de leur divorce. Qu'était-il donc arrivé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ichimaru ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je fais, ne fais pas l'innocent, Aizen-sama !

- Je te prierais de bien vouloir reculer de quelques pas et si tu tiens à ta survie, d'ôter ta main !

- Oh… Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que vous disiez à cette époque-là. Souvenez-vous, Aizen-sama. Vous aimiez me l'enfoncer profondément jusqu'à ce que j'en hurle de plaisir, Aizen-sama. »

C'en était trop pour Grimmjow, il décolla vivement son oreille de la lourde porte de bois et la fixa un moment avec dégoût. Il s'éloigna lentement de sa position d'espion pour finalement courir jusque dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer.

Une fois seul dans la pièce, il se jeta sur son lit. Il avait toujours ces abominables nausées. Son père ! Son père avec cet homme abject ! Ils avaient été amants. Enfin, en tout cas, ils avaient déjà couché ensemble.

Un instant, il s'imagina le brun en train de faire l'amour à Gin. Il voyait les deux corps se mélanger avec force et fièvre. Connaissant les personnages, les étreintes devaient être assez violentes.

Il voulut chasser cette image de son esprit, mais il était déjà trop tard. Un haut le cœur surpuissant avait retourné son estomac et il se précipita dans sa salle de bains pour rendre le repas qu'il n'avait même pas encore avalé.

Une chose était sûre, il ne mangerait pas ce soir, tout ça venait de lui couper l'appétit.

.

Le téléphone portable vibra sur la petite table basse de son salon. Qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure, alors qu'il était tranquillement installé devant sa télévision, presque prêt à s'endormir ?

L'homme tendit la main pour attraper l'objet bruyant avant d'en ouvrir le clapet pour le faire taire. A l'autre bout du fil, une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille et qui l'avait réveillé pour de bon.

« Tôsen-san. »

Kaname se redressa d'un mouvement vif pour s'asseoir bien droit sur son canapé.

« ********-sama !

- Mon petit Tôsen, j'ai une mission de grande importance à te confier.

- Je vous écoute, maître.

- Je veux que dans les prochains temps tu gardes un œil sur Aizen Sosûke et sa famille. Surtout le gosse, Grimmjow. Je veux que tu lui colles au train, je suis presque sûr qu'il sait où se trouve mon bien.

- Entendu ********-sama.

- Je compte sur toi Kaname, ne me fais pas faux bond.

- Jamais, maître. »

.

Le lendemain matin, Grimmjow se réveilla avec un arrière goût amer et désagréable dans la bouche. Ca c'était dû à la mauvaise blague qu'il avait entendu la veille au soir, ainsi qu'à ses régurgitations qui en ont suivi.

D'un autre côté, il se sentait impatient et avait une légère boule au niveau de l'estomac. Ca c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il allait voir Ulquiorra aujourd'hui et qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer : son père avait accepté de l'aider à tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il puisse s'échapper d'ici.

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se faire un petit-déjeuner. De toute façon il n'avait pas faim. D'ailleurs c'était étrange que son estomac ne lui rappelle pas qu'il n'avait plus rien avalé depuis la veille au matin. Bah, il grignoterait un petit quelque chose chez Ichigo.

Le bleuté prépara quelques affaires à ramener pour son petit protégé. Un nécessaire de toilette et quelques vêtements qu'il pensait être à la bonne taille. Dans un élan de générosité, il avait même rangé dans le sac son lecteur mp3. Un peu de musique lui permettrait sûrement d'aller mieux, de lui redonner la pêche.

Avant de sortir de la maison, il fit un petit tour du manoir Aizen. Son père était comme à son habitude dans son bureau en train de traiter des affaires dont Grimmjow n'avait pas la moindre idée et, il fallait le dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Il y réfléchirait quand il sera à la tête du clan.

Fort heureusement, il ne semblait plus y avoir de trace d'Ichimaru chez lui. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu réagir si cet homme avait passé la nuit ici. Une nouvelle grimace se dessina sur son visage rien qu'en y pensant et il chassa vite cette image de son esprit.

Le trajet qui le menait jusque chez Ichigo lui semblait long. Très long. Beaucoup plus long que la veille. L'impatience rallongeait le temps qui passait et la perspective de revoir Ulquiorra n'aidait pas à calmer son attente.

En jetant de temps en temps un œil à son rétroviseur, il remarqua que depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui, la même voiture le suivait encore et toujours. Elle ne le collait pas, mais était suffisamment près pour que Jaggerjack remarque qu'il s'agissait d'un homme noir avec des lunettes argentées.

Cet homme était bel et bien en train de le suivre. Il prenait la même direction à chaque intersection et ne se faisait jamais distancer, même lorsque Grimmjow donnait un petit coup d'accélérateur.

Se pouvait-il qu'il était surveillé ? Et qui le surveillait ? Son père ? Peut-être Aizen voulait-il savoir où il avait caché la princesse blanche ? Non, son père ne se mêlait jamais de ses affaires. Il était impossible que quelqu'un sache qu'il cachait Schiffer.

Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun doute quant à sa filature. Grimmjow avait volontairement fait un détour long de plusieurs kilomètres avant de se rendre chez Kurosaki et cette voiture était toujours derrière lui.

« Et merde ! Il manquait plus que ça ! »

Il fit jouer ses doigts sur son volant. Il n'allait quand même pas abandonner, il n'allait pas battre en retraite. De toute façon, son envie était trop forte. Il fallait qu'il la joue fine, s'il se rendait maintenant chez l'orangé, ce type derrière lui saurait qu'il l'avait repéré.

Il se décida donc de s'arrêter à une station service afin de faire le plein. Il n'était pas en manque d'essence, mais ça lui ferait une bonne excuse pour avoir fait un tel détour. Le bleuté regarda un peu autour de lui. La voiture était toujours là, en face, à la station de lavage.

Il se remit à la place du conducteur et après avoir payé, prit la direction de la petite maison d'Ichigo. Il se gara sur le trottoir et alla chercher le sac rempli des affaires pour Ulquiorra dans son coffre.

Evidemment, l'autre était toujours là. Garé un peu plus loin derrière lui, faisant mine de téléphoner pour ne pas se faire repérer. Grimmjow n'attarda pas son regard sur lui et prit l'air le plus décontracté possible pour ouvrir le petit portail et sonner à la porte.

Quand l'orangé fit son apparition sur le perron, Jaggerjack s'approcha de lui, l'entoura de ses bras et colla sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Reste le plus naturel possible et surtout ne me repousse pas. Quelqu'un me surveille. »

En effet, Ichigo aperçu du coin de l'œil un homme qui semblait marcher nonchalamment dans la rue mais qui avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Après quelques secondes il se défit de l'accolade et prit la main du bleuté pour le faire entrer.

« C'est qui ce type ?

- J'en sais rien. Il est là depuis ce matin, depuis que je suis sorti de chez moi.

- Merde Grimmjow ! Je t'avais dit que je voulais pas de problèmes !

- T'en auras pas. Du moment que tu joues le jeu, il ne se rendra compte de rien et d'ici quelques jours il abandonnera cette piste. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas si c'est à cause d'Ulquiorra que je suis suivi.

- Bien sûr que c'est à cause de lui ! Tu fais chier Grimmjow !

- Oh c'est bon, calme-toi Kurosaki. Bon, il est où ?

- Dans la chambre, il a pas bougé depuis que je me suis couché.

- OK. Prépare-nous quelque chose à manger s'il-te-plaît.

- Putain, mais je suis pas ta bonne ! »

Jaggerjack ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers la porte de la petite chambre dans laquelle se trouvait l'ébène. Il frappa deux petits coups, attendant la permission d'entrer.

Mais aucun son ne provenait de la pièce, il se décida donc à pousser la porte pour entrer dans la chambre.

« Ulquiorra ? »

Schiffer était assis sur son lit, le regard perdu, fixant un point au loin à travers la fenêtre.

« Eh Ulquiorra, je t'ai ramené quelques petits trucs. C'est pas grand-chose, mais au moins tu devrais tenir quelques temps avec. »

Tout en parlant, il avait ouvert le sac qu'il avait emporté avec lui et en sortit les vêtements et la trousse de toilette. Schiffer tourna son visage afin de regarder les affaires que le bleuté déposait sur le lit.

Aucune expression ne le lisait sur son visage, il se contentait de fixer le petit tas d'habits de ses grands yeux verts. Puis il tourna lentement son visage vers Grimmjow.

« Merci. »

Pas un mot de plus, simplement un remerciement. C'était déjà ça non ? Il s'empara d'un pantalon, d'un t-shirt, de sous-vêtements et de la trousse de toilettes et sans un regard supplémentaire, se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Le bleuté soupira et laissa tomber ses fesses sur le rebord du lit où était assis Ulquiorra quelques instants auparavant. Le pincement qu'il avait ressenti au cœur quand il avait pénétré dans la chambre et qu'il l'avait vu ne trompait pas.

Il avait bel et bien envie de passer plus de temps avec lui. Même s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, même si Schiffer n'avait pas envie de lui parler, même s'ils devaient se contenter de rester assis côte à côte les yeux perdus dans le vague, il voulait rester près de lui.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, réalisant définitivement qu'il était bien plus attaché que ce qu'il devrait être, puis se leva pour rejoindre Ichigo dans la cuisine.

Il avait à peine ouvert la porte, que l'ébène sortit de la salle de bain, fraîchement lavé et habillé. Ses longs cheveux, encore mouillés, gouttaient sur ses épaules. Grimmjow se précipita alors dans la salle de bains pour attraper une serviette qu'il déposa sur ses épaules.

« Tu vas tremper tes vêtements si tu ne sèches pas un peu tes cheveux. Ichigo a fait à manger, on t'attend dans la cuisine. »

.

Installé à la petite table sur laquelle Ichigo prenait généralement ses repas, Grimmjow observait l'orangé terminer de préparer un repas léger et faire couler un café.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Y'a rien à signaler. Tu le vois bien, il est resté enfermé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Grimmjow, il m'a un peu parlé hier soir après ton départ. Je… Enfin, il… Ne t'attache pas à lui, il est complètement détruit.

- Tsss. Combien de fois il faut que je te répète que je suis juste là pour le sortir de sa merde ? »

L'orangé le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas raison de le soupçonner d'en vouloir plus avec Schiffer ? Mais foi de Grimmjow, jamais il n'avouera ses faiblesses à qui que ce soit.

L'ébène fit son apparition dans la cuisine, regarda les deux hommes qui se faisaient face, puis prit place à table sans un mot. Kurosaki plaça une assiette devant lui avant d'en tendre une au bleuté.

Le repas se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Un silence gênant qui forçait tout le monde à se plonger dans ses pensées. C'était lourd, c'était pesant, personne n'osait se regarder, chacun mal à l'aise par rapport à sa situation.

Après avoir fini son plat, Ulquiorra se redressa sur ses jambes et lança un regard en direction de l'orangé.

« Merci. »

Il fit demi-tour et les deux hommes qui restaient encore dans la cuisine entendirent la porte de la chambre d'amis se refermer.

« Je te l'avais dit.

- De quoi ?

- Il est détruit. Il ne peut pas vivre comme nous et ne le pourra certainement plus jamais.

- Ca je le sais ! C'est inutile de me le rappeler, je te signale que c'est moi qui l'ai récupéré en pleine nuit sous la pluie, je suis assez bien placé pour savoir qu'il va pas bien ! »

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow se leva à son tour, laissant Ichigo seul dans sa cuisine, et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'ébène. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper cette fois-ci, il savait très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte pour trouver Schiffer dans la même position qu'en arrivant un peu plus tôt. Le bleuté s'assit près de lui, laissant tout de même une distance assez raisonnable entre eux.

« Ulquiorra, je vais y aller. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le à Ichigo, il me préviendra et je te ramènerai tout ce que tu veux. »

L'ébène ne répondit pas, de toute façon Jaggerjack n'en attendait pas moins. Il soupira légèrement avant de reprendre.

« Ah, au fait, j'ai oublié. Je t'ai aussi rapporté ça. »

Il sortit d'une petite poche de son sac son lecteur mp3 qu'il avait failli oublier et le déposa près d'Ulquiorra.

« C'est pour toi, je te l'offre, la musique ça aide toujours. Suffit de pousser le bouton ici et d'appuyer sur lecture, j'espère que ce que j'ai mis dessus te plaira. »

Schiffer dirigea ses yeux vers le petit objet qui trainait négligemment près de sa cuisse et avança une main pour s'en emparer. Il le retourna dans tous les sens pour mieux l'examiner, puis à la grande surprise de Grimmjow, il enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et appuya sur le bouton pour l'allumer.

« Je te laisse Ulquiorra, je repasserai demain. »

Grimmjow tourna le dos à l'ébène et sortit définitivement de cette chambre. Nom de dieu, ça ne tournait vraiment plus rond chez lui. Il savait que s'il restait encore une seconde de plus, il allait certainement commettre l'irréparable.

Comme par exemple se jeter sur le jeune homme et se laisser aller à le toucher, à l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. C'était absolument exclu ! Il soupira.

Ichigo était toujours dans la cuisine et faisait maintenant la vaisselle. Grimmjow s'approcha de lui et déposa une petite enveloppe sur la table. L'orangé lui lança un regard incrédule avant de s'approcher et de tendre la main pour prendre l'enveloppe.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une grosse liasse de billets. A vu de nez il y en avait pour 110 000 yens**[1]**. Il écarquilla ses grands yeux et fixa Jaggerjack, ne sachant réellement quoi lui dire.

« Grimmjow…

- Je t'ai dit que j'assumais le tout. Si t'as besoin de plus, t'as qu'à me le dire.

- Mais… Je… Merci. »

Il ne trouvait absolument pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Oui, le bleuté lui avait dit qu'il prendrait tout en charge, même financièrement, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il tienne parole sur ce point-là.

En plus, 110 000 yens ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'autant ! Même lui ne dépensait pas autant en un mois, même en comptant son loyer et ses factures.

« Bon, je repasse demain. En début de soirée cette fois, quand tu seras rentré du boulot.

- Si tu veux. »

Grimmjow se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans un regard supplémentaire pour Kurosaki qui le suivait afin de pouvoir refermer la porte à clé derrière lui une fois qu'il serait sorti.

Le bleuté resta un quart de seconde immobile sur le perron avant de reprendre ses esprits presqu'immédiatement en apercevant cet homme noir qui était toujours posté dans la rue, assis tranquillement sur un banc, faisant mine de lire un journal.

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à Ichigo et lui attrapa la nuque pour planter ses lèvres sur celles de l'orangé, demandant un baiser passionné.

L'orangé s'apprêtait à le repousser en hurlant sa colère quand il aperçu ce pourquoi Jaggerjack se comportait de la sorte. Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa aller contre le corps du bleuté, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et répondant tendrement à la langue qui venait chatouiller la sienne.

Grimmjow se détacha doucement de l'étreinte avec un clin d'œil pour Ichigo et se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers sa voiture en parlant suffisamment fort pour être entendu par celui qui les observait discrètement.

« A plus ! J't'aime !

- Moi aussi ! »

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour préserver sa couverture ! Ichigo resta sur le seuil de la porte jusqu'à ce que le véhicule du bleuté sorte de son champ de vision, puis s'enferma à nouveau à l'intérieur de chez lui.

Tôsen referma son journal et reprit lui aussi place derrière son volant pour reprendre la trace de Jaggerjack qui était en train de se tourner les sangs dans sa voiture. Pfff… Embrasser Kurosaki, ça aussi c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire avant toute cette histoire.

.

Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes hommes, dans le feu de l'action, ils n'avaient pas vu Ulquiorra qui était sorti de sa chambre et qui se tenait dans le couloir, dans un angle qui lui avait permis d'assister à toute la scène du baiser passionné.

L'ébène était resté figé sur place avant de reprendre ses esprits et retourner s'enfermer dans la pièce qui lui était réservée, les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreillettes, poussant à fond le volume d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont les paroles lui rappelaient étrangement sa situation actuelle et l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était**[2]**.

.

.

.

_[1] Environ 1 000 euros_

_[2] Cyanide – Metallica_

**Note 1 : Vous avez sans doute remarqué la touche d'humour noir que j'ai glissée dans ce chapitre. Tôsen, l'aveugle, chargé de surveiller Grimmjow… Faut le faire quand même. Donc je tiens à préciser que dans cette fic, il a toujours la vue. ^^**

**Note 2 : Alors qui c'est qui s'attendait à ce que Gin et Aizen aient été amants dans le passé ? Combien de mâchoires se sont décrochées ?**

**Note 3 : Encore une faille dans le rapprochement Grimmjow / Ulquiorra… Eh oui, j'ai décidé de ne pas leur rendre la tâche facile ;)**

**Note 4 : A bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : Lemoooooooooooooon !

.

Chapitre 8

.

Derrière son volant, Grimmjow avait poussé le volume de son autoradio à fond pour profiter de ce moment de solitude qu'il estimait bien mérité. Bordel ! Il avait encore le goût de Kurosaki sur les lèvres.

Alors d'accord, c'était peut-être la sainte nitouche de base du groupe, mais il devait avouer qu'il savait y faire. Heureusement pour lui, le rouquin savait qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer au petit jeu du couple.

Il n'avait aucune envie de mettre ce type dans son lit et Ichigo n'aurait certainement pas envie de s'encombrer d'un gars comme lui, au moins les choses étaient claires. D'un autre côté, pour jouer à ce genre de petit jeu, il aurait préféré se retrouver face à Renji ou Hisagi.

Ce n'était pas seulement pour sa propre survie qu'il agissait de la sorte. C'était également pour pouvoir préserver la sécurité d'Ulquiorra. Encore une fois le frêle jeune homme lui revenait à l'esprit.

Décidément, c'était une réelle obsession. Comment pouvait-il se débarrasser de ces sensations qui lui vrillaient l'estomac en permanence à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Schiffer ? Il lui fallait quelque chose. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il puisse passer ne serait-ce qu'une soirée tranquille.

En à peine un peu plus de vingt quatre heures son monde était totalement bouleversé et il voyait la vie en vert émeraude. Un coup de foudre ? Non. Impossible, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Et il n'était pas amoureux.

Il accepterait éventuellement d'admettre qu'il se sentait attiré par ce corps si pâle et si fin, mais jamais de la vie il ne ressentait quoi que ce soit de plus pour lui qu'une profonde sympathie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans son rétroviseur. Cet homme le suivait toujours. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute que quelqu'un le soupçonnait de quelque chose.

Le bleuté décida donc d'écourter sa balade et de rentrer chez son père. Au moins là-bas, il savait que personne ne lui poserait de questions. Bien que lui avait très envie d'en poser à son père à propos de son passé.

Ichimaru Gin. Cette histoire aussi lui trottait encore dans la tête. Mais son père lui avait demandé de sortir du bureau lors de leur conversation, il n'était pas censé avoir écouté à la porte et s'il faisait une allusion à ce qu'il avait entendu, Aizen lui ferait certainement passer un sale quart d'heure.

Tsss. On est jamais tranquille lorsqu'on est le fils adoptif de l'un des plus puissants yakusas du pays.

Enfin arrivé chez lui, Grimmjow se rendit directement dans sa chambre, essayant de trouver une idée afin de faire passer le temps. Il n'était pas encore midi et avec ce type qui le suivait, il devait faire attention à ses mouvements.

.

Le téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, l'extirpant de ses pensées et de ses activités. Détournant le regard de la personne avec qui il se trouvait, l'homme le prit en main et regarda le nom de son interlocuteur avant de décrocher l'appareil.

« Tôsen.

- ********-sama.

- Alors qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

- Jaggerjack est sorti ce matin et s'est rendu chez un petit rouquin. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agirait de son petit ami.

- Petit ami ? En es-tu bien sûr Tôsen-san ?

- Au vu du baiser passionné qu'ils ont échangé quand il est sorti de chez lui, le doute n'est pas permis.

- Hum. Je ne sais pas. Ce garçon n'est pas vraiment du genre à se caser aussi facilement. Reste encore un peu sur cette piste, le temps d'écarter cette hypothèse.

- Bien ********-sama. Il est rentré chez son père pour le moment, dois-je rester en faction devant le manoir Aizen ?

- Non Tôsen, c'est inutile pour le moment, tu peux reprendre tes activités pour la journée. Essaye de traîner un peu dans le coin de la maison de ce rouquin, peut-être que ma princesse se trouve là-bas. Je ne veux négliger aucun détail.

- Entendu. »

L'homme n'avait pas répondu et avait directement coupé la conversation avant même de le saluer. Il se retourna vers celui qui était en face de lui avec un sourire évocateur.

« Un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout. Juste une petite mission de seconde zone, je laisse mes sous-fifres se charger du menu fretin.

- Ca je le sais, tu as toujours été comme ça.

- Tu me connais trop bien.

- Comme si je t'avais fait, ******** ! »

.

Voilà maintenant une heure que Grimmjow était rentré chez son père, affalé sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Et plus il s'ennuyait, plus il pensait à Ulquiorra.

Et plus il pensait à Ulquiorra plus sa respiration se faisait lourde et difficile. Merde. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se sorte ce type de la tête ! Mais comment ? Il était presque obligé de rester enfermé chez lui.

Le moyen le plus simple était de sortir, de voir du monde, peut-être boire une bière ou deux avec la bande. Mais s'il sortait pour voir tout le monde, il serait à nouveau suivi, et ce type se poserait certainement des questions quant à sa prétendue relation avec Kurosaki.

Damnation ! Tant pis, il prenait le risque. Si jamais il voyait que sa surveillance continuait, il pourrait toujours faire un détour par le supermarché du coin pour mimer des courses avant de revenir chez lui.

Il se retrouva en bas des escaliers, près de la porte du bureau de son père. Il allait passer son chemin, droit devant lui vers le hall d'entrée, quand un choc suivi d'une plainte se firent entendre à travers les murs.

Pourtant, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, son père était seul en ce moment. Ne tenant pas compte de la règle numéro un de son père, il décida d'enter dans le bureau sans frapper ni s'annoncer afin de se rendre compte de la situation.

Il resta à l'entrée, collé au chambranle de la porte. Ichimaru ! Ils étaient tous les deux face à lui et l'argenté avait sourit d'un air mesquin en apercevant l'intrus qui venait d'entrer.

Aizen avait plaqué le visage de Gin sur son bureau et le maintenait fermement en place à l'aide de l'une de ses puissantes mains. Voilà sans doute l'origine du choc et de la plainte. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir en s'excusant auprès de son père mais ne fit pas demi-tour tout de suite.

Quelque chose clochait. Ce type qui avait été l'amant de son père ne se serait certainement pas laissé faire de cette manière. En se retrouvant dans cette position, il devrait se débattre pour se défaire de la prise du brun.

En y regardant de plus près, ou du moins, en laissant trainer ses yeux vers le sol, il aperçut l'espace vide en dessous du bureau et donc les jambes des deux hommes.

Il eut un hoquet. Les jambes qui semblaient appartenir à Gin étaient légèrement écartées, celles de son père étaient, quant à elles, bien serrées au centre des deux autres. Et détail pour le moins important, leurs pantalons étaient baissés.

« Je crois que ton fils va avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit, Aizen-sama.

- Tais-toi ! »

En lançant son ordre, Sôsuke balança involontairement ses hanches en avant touchant malencontreusement de son sexe la prostate de l'argenté qui émit un gémissement plus qu'évocateur.

Grimmjow, encore pétrifié par la découverte fut bien vite ramené sur terre en entendant la voix de Gin. Il tenta de se redonner une consistance normale avant de simplement tourner les talons sans demander son reste.

C'était officiel, il avait vraiment besoin d'air, c'était vital. Une rage sans nom venait de l'envahir et faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Son père… Son père… Il ne trouvait pas les mots, peut-être même que le mot qu'il cherchait pour définir tout cela n'existait même pas.

Il claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui et fit démarrer sa voiture dans un crissement de pneus. Une fois dans la rue, il regarda derrière lui pendant quelques minutes. Par il ne savait quel miracle, un dieu semblait avoir eu pitié de lui.

Personne ne le suivait. Il fit à nouveau quelques détours volontaires en prenant soin de regarder dans son rétroviseur les trois voitures qui se trouvaient derrière la sienne. Mais ce n'étaient jamais les mêmes.

Il était à ce moment libre de tout mouvement, libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Sans réellement réfléchir, il prit un chemin qu'il connaissait plus ou moins bien pour l'avoir déjà emprunté deux ou trois fois et se gara devant un immeuble.

La chance était définitivement de son côté quand une personne sortit du bâtiment au moment où il tendait son doigt vers la sonnette et il put entrer sans s'annoncer à l'interphone.

Il monta à pieds les deux étages qui le séparaient de sa destination et frappa à la porte de l'appartement qui portait le numéro 9.

De longues secondes plus tard, il entendit le verrou se déclencher et la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui avait l'air pour le moins fatigué, torse nu avec un simple pantalon de jogging en guise de vêtement.

« Grimmjow ?

- Putain t'as vraiment l'air dans le coltard !

- Merde, ouais ! Je viens à peine de me lever. »

Le bleuté profita d'un fort bâillement de la part d'Hisagi pour le repousser gentiment et pénétrer dans son appartement.

« Mais je t'en prie, fais donc comme chez toi. »

Jaggerjack ne releva pas le ton ironique qui s'était dégagé des paroles du brun et se dirigea immédiatement vers la petite cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café qui venait à peine de terminer de couler.

« Tu pourrais au moins m'en préparer une tasse aussi ! »

Grimmjow sortit un mug du placard pour y verser la boisson chaude avant de le tendre à Shuuhei sans un mot.

Ils restèrent face à face et silencieux pendant qu'ils buvaient. Le bleuté n'était jamais venu seul ici, les rares fois où il avait pénétré cet appartement, c'était lors de soirées. D'ailleurs ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été réellement proches alors ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire à cet instant.

Une fois son café terminé, Hisagi posa son mug sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et fixa Jaggerjack d'un œil méfiant.

« Bon. Et si tu me disais pourquoi t'es là ?

- Y'a pas besoin de mots pour ça. »

Grimmjow se baissa et attrapa les jambes de Shuuhei pour le déséquilibrer, à la manière d'un rugbyman en plein plaquage. Les fesses du brun atterrirent lourdement sur le parquet et il eut juste le temps de placer ses bras convenablement afin que son dos et sa tête ne heurtent pas violemment sur le sol.

« Putain ! Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Pour seule réponse, les bras du bleuté repoussèrent le brun et finalement le haut de son corps se retrouva également plaqué au sol. Sans aucune forme de cérémonie et avec une brutalité qui lui était toute propre, Jaggerjack baissa vivement le pantalon de son ami jusqu'à ses genoux.

« Oh !

- J'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce que je fais, tu le sais très bien. »

Hisagi voulut répliquer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, le bleuté était à genoux à côté de lui et avait commencé à lécher son sexe afin de le réveiller.

Ce ne fut pas bien long avant que le membre du brun ne se gonfle sous les coups de langue. Une fois la verge bien érigée et dure comme il les aimait, Grimmjow en attrapa la base d'une main, les bourses de l'autre et sa bouche entoura le gland et commença à suçoter la verge de son ami.

Shuuhei ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. D'abord, le bleuté se présentait chez lui à une heure plus que matinale pour quelqu'un qui s'était couché à 4 heures du matin et sans qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit, il se retrouvait allongé sur le plancher de sa cuisine en train de se faire sucer.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé débuter sa journée, mais merde, c'était nettement mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu ! Il souleva doucement ses hanches pour que son sexe s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans la bouche de Grimmjow pendant que ses mains plongeaient dans la crinière bleue et qu'il laissait échapper ses premiers soupirs évocateurs.

Il n'avait jamais couché avec Jaggerjack, la seule fois où il avait pu le voir en action c'était lorsqu'il l'avait surpris avec Renji pendant l'une de leurs soirées et à ce moment-là, il s'était contenté de s'occuper d'Abarai.

Mais d'après ce qu'il en avait pu entendre et voir sur le visage de son ami, le bleuté semblait en connaître un rayon sur la façon de faire jouir un homme. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait en faire l'expérience lui-même, il ne pouvait que confirmer ses pensées.

Et encore, ce n'était qu'une pipe ! Sa bouche n'entourait que la moitié de son sexe, l'autre moitié étant recouverte de la main du bleuté. Mais cette main avait une façon bien particulière de bouger et de le serrer qui rendait le tout encore meilleur.

C'était de l'improvisation totale du côté de Grimmjow. En sortant de chez lui, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de se rendre chez Hisagi. L'image du brun lui était apparue pendant qu'il était en train de conduire.

Et pour se sortir Ulquiorra de la tête, rien ne valait une bonne partie de plaisir partagé. Mais pour le moment, il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment réciproque, il n'y avait que Shuuhei qui prenait son pied et il fallait remédier à cela.

Dans un grognement de protestation, le bleuté avait lâché sa prise et relevé son ami pour le pousser dans sa chambre. Il put constater qu'en effet il venait à peine de se lever en voyant que le lit n'était pas refait. De toute façon, ils s'apprêtaient à refroisser les draps.

Jaggerjack se déshabilla rapidement devant le brun qui se tenait debout devant lui et qui profitait de la vue de son corps appétissant. Une fois nu, il s'avança vers Hisagi pour lui ôter complètement son seul vêtement et se redressa pour caresser sa joue gauche.

« J'espère que tu es digne de ton tatouage. »

Shuuhei ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lancer un sourire ravageur à Grimmjow et de le pousser fermement sur le lit pour pouvoir se mettre à quatre pattes en sens inverse au dessus de lui.

Le brun enfonça immédiatement la totalité du membre de Jaggerjack dans sa gorge avant d'entamer un lent mouvement de vas et viens en poussant de petits gémissements étouffés.

Le bleuté ne l'avait pas encore touché, mais rien que le fait de se retrouver dans cette position l'excitait à son maximum et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de laisser ces quelques sons sortir du fond de sa gorge sous l'impatience de la suite des événements.

Grimmjow se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour calmer ses râles de plaisir. De ses deux mains, il caressait les fesses rondes et fermes de son ami avant d'y exercer une légère pression pour que celui-ci baisse son bassin à sa hauteur.

Il les écarta de ses pouces afin de pouvoir laisser un petit coup de langue ferme sur son anneau de chair. Shuuhei lâcha immédiatement son membre afin de rejeter la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un petit cri.

Amusé par sa réaction, le bleuté recommença l'action plusieurs fois afin d'entendre son excitation s'amplifier. Mais vite lassé de sentir l'air froid autour de son sexe à la place d'une bouche chaude et humide, il posa simplement un doigt sur l'entrée d'Hisagi sans le bouger.

Le brun comprit ce que cela voulait dire. S'il voulait pouvoir continuer d'en profiter, il fallait qu'il rende la politesse à son ami. Il reprit la verge palpitante entre ses lèvres et aussitôt, le doigt s'enfonça en lui.

Jaggerjack alternait les plaisirs et les sensations. Tantôt, ses doigts faisaient quelques mouvements à l'intérieur de Shuuhei afin de masser sa prostate, tantôt sa langue venait caresser son anneau de chair.

Sentant Hisagi au bord de la jouissance, il retira vivement ses trois doigts sans tenir compte du grognement de protestation. Le bleuté se glissa habilement du dessous de son ami sans qu'il n'ait à bouger pour se retrouver derrière lui.

Sans prévenir, il le pénétra d'un coup sec qui coupa le souffle de Shuuhei. Avant de se mettre à bouger, il souleva le haut du corps du brun afin de coller son torse contre son dos et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'exciter Hisagi ! »

Shuuhei passa un bras derrière la nuque de Grimmjow et tourna la tête pour lécher le cou du bleuté avec un soupir en guise de réponse.

Grimmjow donna quelques petits coups de reins lascifs dans le corps qu'il tenait fermement contre le sien.

« Tu la sens ? Tu sens comme elle est dure ?

- Huhhh… O… Mmmhh… Oui. »

Jaggerjack étira un large sourire avant de continuer ses mouvements, chacun de ses mouvements entrainaient une friction de leurs corps et les soupirs de Shuuhei se faisaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus excitants.

« Tu en veux plus ?

- Oui. »

Le bleuté lâcha la poitrine d'Hisagi et le poussa dans le dos pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau à quatre pattes, il empoigna ses hanches fermement et commença à le pilonner de plus en plus fort.

C'étaient désormais de véritables cris que poussait le brun. Des cris qui se mêlaient aux grognements de Grimmjow. La jouissance n'était plus loin et pour ne pas laisser Shuuhei en reste, il s'empara de son membre délaissé depuis qu'ils avaient gagné la chambre pour le masturber à un rythme effréné.

Le brun enfonça sa tête dans la couette qu'il mordit violemment sous l'effet de l'orgasme et une dernière vague de plaisir s'insinua dans son être en sentant le bleuté jouir profondément en lui.

Hisagi tomba à plat ventre sur son matelas, tremblant de tout son corps, se remettant difficilement de ce moment de luxure inattendu. Il s'attendait à ce que Grimmjow s'allonge près de lui, mais le matelas bougeait sans qu'il ne voit la silhouette du bleuté près de la sienne.

Il releva la tête pour le voir descendre du lit. Il le regarda d'un œil interrogatif. Jaggerjack lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu me connais Shuu. Tu sais que tu dois rien attendre.

- Je sais oui.

- En tout cas, c'était sympa. A la prochaine. »

Grimmjow récupéra ses vêtements et se rhabilla avant de sortir de la chambre et de regagner la porte d'entrée pour repartir d'ici comme il était venu.

Shuuhei était resté allongé sur son lit. Il connaissait Grimmjow, sa manière d'être, sa façon de faire. Il savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on attache, qui peut se poser tranquillement. Il savait tout cela, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette petite pointe acérée s'enfoncer dans son cœur.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir partager un peu plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air, ne serait-ce que quelques mots après leurs ébats. Qu'il reste déjeuner, n'importe quoi. A la place, il était parti comme un voleur, le laissant seul avec cette pointe d'amertume.

.

Ichigo regarda sa montre, il était plus de 18h. Ulquiorra avait passé toute la journée enfermé dans la chambre et n'avait même pas montré son nez à l'heure du déjeuner. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose de spécial ce soir, il avait envie de partager une pizza avec l'ébène.

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre d'amis afin de lui demander quels ingrédients lui feraient plaisir. Il frappa trois petits coups à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il découvrit l'ébène assis sur son lit, les jambes étendues et le dos posé contre la tête de lit.

Il n'entendait rien à cause de cette musique qui lui emplissait les oreilles mais il avait senti les légers mouvements dans la pièce. Il tourna donc son visage vers l'orangé et ôta les oreillettes.

Avant que Kurosaki ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se tourna complètement vers lui et le fixa d'un regard meurtrier.

« Menteur !

- Qui ? Moi ?

- Vous, Grimmjow, tout le monde ! »

Ichigo ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas ce que Schiffer voulait lui dire ni ce qui avait pu lui mettre en tête qu'il avait pu lui raconter un mensonge.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, l'ébène bondit sur ses jambes et se jeta sur lui. Il lançait ses poings contre son corps sans réellement lui faire de mal, comme s'il était épuisé et qu'il n'avait plus la force de combattre.

« Ulquiorra doucement ! Calme-toi.

- Je vous ai vu ! Vous et Grimmjow ce matin ! J'ai tout vu ! Menteurs !

- Ulquiorra arrête ! Je… Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

L'ébène continuait ses gestes agressifs, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments autrement. Il voyait bien qu'il ne lui faisait rien, qu'Ichigo n'avait pas mal. Et soudain, de la même manière qu'il avait bondit du lit quelques instants plus tôt, il sentit ses forces le lâcher définitivement et il s'écroula au sol.

« Ulquiorra. Calme-toi. Shhh. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

L'orangé avait entouré le corps frêle de ses bras et caressait doucement ses cheveux afin de l'aider à se détendre.

« Je veux… Je veux… Grimm… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, il s'endormit dans les bras d'Ichigo. Doucement, il le souleva en le tenant fermement contre lui et le déposa à nouveau sur son lit. Kurosaki sortit silencieusement de la chambre avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche.

Il composa le numéro du bleuté et n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre sa voix. Il avait décroché dès la première sonnerie.

« Grimmjow, il faut que tu viennes. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Tout comme le lemon GrimmRen du chapitre 3, le lemon GrimmHisa n'était pas du tout prévu à la base. Il est sorti comme ça, tout seul, sans prévenir…**

**Note 2 : Encore quelques péripéties à venir maintenant que Gin s'est bien incrusté dans le paysage, ça va rajouter encore un peu de piment à tout ça. ;)**

**Note 3 : A tout bientôt pour la suite !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : /

Réponse à ClowX : Merci beaucoup de suivre la fic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira du début à la fin !

.

Chapitre 9

.

Grimmjow n'avait pas répondu à Kurosaki. Aussitôt qu'il avait entendu les mots il faut que tu viennes, il avait immédiatement raccroché son téléphone et s'était précipité hors de sa chambre.

En passant dans les couloirs, il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil son père assis dans la salle à manger, en train de savourer son dîner en compagnie d'Ichimaru. Il n'y prêta pas attention une seule seconde.

Tout ce qui importait en cet instant était qu'il y avait un problème avec Ulquiorra. Et quelque chose qui semblait plutôt grave au vu du ton paniqué du rouquin. Il fallait juste espérer que cet homme qui trainait autour de la maison de l'orangé ne se doute de rien.

Il avait pris l'habitude de regarder dans son rétroviseur à chaque fois qu'il était au volant de sa voiture. Depuis ce matin quand il était allé chez Hisagi, plus personne ne le suivait. Peut-être que sa diversion avec l'orangé avait marché finalement.

C'était quand même étrange. Quand on faisait partie du monde de la mafia et que quelqu'un vous suivait, en général, ça durait plus longtemps. Ou alors c'était un simple amateur, une personne dans le métier depuis peu de temps.

Il avait fait le trajet en moins de quinze minutes. Il avait vraiment exagéré avec la pédale de l'accélérateur. Kurosaki habitait tout de même à trente kilomètres. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il croise des flics sur la route et il aurait été bon pour un retrait de permis.

Il se fit la promesse mentale d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois que la situation se présenterait. En claquant la portière une fois sur le trottoir, il tourna sa tête vers la droite et aperçu quelque chose qui lui sembla louche.

Une autre voiture était garée sur le même trottoir que lui, un peu plus loin devant, dans le virage. A cet endroit, elle était invisible de toutes les fenêtres de la maison du rouquin.

Le bleuté décida d'assurer ses arrières et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Encore cet homme noir. Finalement, il n'était pas si idiot qu'il l'avait pensé. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait flairé le bon filon.

Ni une ni deux, Grimmjow reprit son air désinvolte et monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du perron. Il sonna puis s'appuya contre un mur en attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte.

La position qu'il avait prise permettrait à Ichigo de voir l'homme qui faisait semblant de rien dès qu'il sortirait son nez de chez lui. De cette manière, il n'aurait pas besoin de le surprendre une nouvelle fois en se pendant à son cou.

Jaggerjack avait vu juste. Dès que Kurosaki avait ouvert la porte, une légère grimace se dessina sur son visage et effectivement, il n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul quand le bleuté s'était jeté à son cou pour lui redonner un nouveau baiser enflammé.

Cependant, l'orangé au courant de la raison de la crise d'Ulquiorra était terriblement gêné de devoir se prêter à nouveau à ce genre de jeu. C'est pourquoi il avait attrapé Grimmjow par le col pour l'obliger à rentrer le plus vite possible, tout en gardant ses lèvres collées à celles du bleuté.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, il repoussa vivement celui qui l'avait mit dans cette position délicate.

D'abord surpris par la force que pouvait avoir le rouquin, Grimmjow se reprit et poussa un petit rire mesquin.

« Bah alors Kurosaki, ça te plaît pas ?

- Oh arrête s'il-te-plaît ! Non ça ne me plaît pas !

- Menteur… »

Jaggerjack avait étiré son sourire carnassier. Il était bien conscient des jambes qui tremblotaient à chaque fois qu'il enfonçait sa langue dans la bouche de l'orangé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était la grimace d'Ichigo et le petit coup dans le ventre qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Oh tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Ca suffit qu'Ulquiorra me traite de menteur, j'ai pas besoin de cette remarque venant de toi.

- Ulquiorra t'a traité de menteur ?

- Oui. »

Grimmjow resta songeur un moment. Bon, Schiffer était une personne traumatisée, il pourrait traiter n'importe qui de menteur du moment qu'on lui disait que la vie pouvait être belle.

N'empêche, il était déjà là depuis deux minutes et il ne connaissait toujours pas le fond du problème. Pourtant, il avait accouru dès qu'il avait été mis au courant. Comme un chien au claquement de doigt de son maître.

Tsss… Encore une image bien peu reluisante pour son amour propre. Décidément, ce type était capable de lui faire retourner sa veste encore et encore.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- C'est Ulquiorra.

- Oui merci, ça je m'en doutais tu vois. Ca m'étonnerait que tu m'appelles parce que ta tuyauterie est bouchée ! »

Allons donc ! Même en situation de crise, le bleuté était capable de le traiter de demeuré tout en glissant habilement une allusion au sexe. Ichigo en était exaspéré. Désespéré. Ce type était désespérant.

Pourquoi il le connaissait d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, le rouquin était un camarade de fac de Shuuhei et Renji. Parfois on ferait mieux de se casser une patte plutôt que de rencontrer certaines personnes.

« Arrête tes conneries Grimmjow ! C'est à cause de toi qu'Ulquiorra ne va pas bien. Enfin… A cause de nous.

- A cause de nous ? Tu peux développer ?

- Il a tout vu ce matin quand tu es reparti et ça lui a fait péter un plomb.

- Hein ? »

Le bleuté avait haussé un sourcil, dubitatif. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'Ichigo voulait dire. Schiffer avait tout vu. Vu quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

« Il était dans le couloir ce matin au moment où tu partais et que tu m'as embrassé. Il nous a vus et apparemment ça ne lui a pas plu. »

Bon l'explication était un peu plus claire, mais ça ne résolvait toujours pas le problème. Jaggerjack était totalement perdu. Soudain un éclair lui traversa l'esprit. L'ébène l'avait entendu en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec Renji.

Dans son esprit d'enfant, il ne pouvait certainement pas comprendre qu'un homme couche avec un homme pour en embrasser un autre par la suite. Bordel, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge en ce qui concerne les explications.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler.

- Ouais, ouais. J'y vais. »

Grimmjow prit la direction de la petite chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Ulquiorra. Il soupirait déjà en anticipant le sans doute long discours qu'il devrait lui tenir.

« Je voulais commander des pizzas pour Ulquiorra et moi, tu en veux une aussi ?

- Ouais. »

.

A la fin de leur dîner les deux hommes restaient installés à table. Ils se jaugeaient tous les deux du regard sans savoir réellement que penser de l'autre.

Enfin… Pas tout à fait. Gin étirait un large sourire intérieur en sachant qu'il avait réussi à refaire plier son ancien amant. Il avait pourtant juré qu'il ne le toucherait plus jamais, pour rien au monde avait-il précisé.

Et pourtant, tout à l'heure dans le bureau, il avait été tout aussi joueur, tout aussi bestial que par le passé. Peut-être même un peu plus. Et ça, ça plaisait à l'argenté.

Aizen, lui, s'en voulait légèrement. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais retomber dans ce genre de travers. Il avait réussi à éviter Ichimaru depuis plus de vingt ans. Il l'avait revu une fois et le serpent s'était retrouvé à plat ventre sur son bureau.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était attaché à son ancien amant. Il ne l'avait jamais été, même lorsqu'ils entretenaient une relation. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à le rayer de sa vie. Mais cet homme fourbe et crapuleux était le vice incarné.

Aizen aimait le vice. Aizen aimait la luxure. Et il devait l'avouer, il aimait ce corps. Il aimait maltraiter ses formes fines et ses courbes prononcées. Il aimait le voir se cambrer sous les coups de reins ou les coups qu'il pouvait lui mettre pendant leurs jeux coquins.

Le brun était clairement un sadique. Et il avait trouvé son masochiste en la personne de Gin Ichimaru. Cela lui avait fait l'effet d'un éclair de génie à l'époque. Il aimait sa femme, mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui apporter, c'était l'argenté qui le lui offrait.

Maintenant, il devrait certainement aussi affronter son fils adoptif. Lui expliquer qui était cet homme et pourquoi il s'incrustait à nouveau dans sa vie. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez fait !

Le chef de clan yakuza ne savait que penser de toute cette situation. Ce qui était clair c'était qu'il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Gin. Qu'il le fasse à nouveau sortir de sa vie. Il était un nuisible dans son histoire, un véritable poison.

« Mon cher Sôsuke, à quoi penses-tu donc ?

- Je pense que tu devrais sortir de chez moi, Ichimaru !

- Oh non. Pas comme ça… Et quand bien même je partirais comme tu me le demandes, tu sais très bien que je resterai dans les parages encore un moment.

- Oui… Tu es un parasite.

- Non. C'est là que tu fais erreur Sôsuke. Je ne suis pas un parasite, je suis une drogue. Une drogue à laquelle tu as goûté et dont tu ne peux plus te passer. »

Oui. Un poison. Ichimaru Gin était un poison et il s'était infiltré dans ses veines, le tuant à petit feu, le mettant dans des situations plus compromettantes les une que les autres.

« Au fait, mon vénérable Aizen-sama. Que fait donc ton fils ?

- En quoi cela peut-il te concerner ?

- Je suis sur une affaire assez délicate depuis peu et peut-être qu'il pourrait m'apporter son aide.

- Je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu ais affaire avec lui pour quelque situation que ce soit !

- Dommage. De toute façon, il semblerait qu'on lui tourne déjà autour.

- Que veux-tu dire ? »

Aizen sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines et lui monter au visage dans une sourde colère qui lui cognait aux tempes. Il était capable d'accepter et d'endurer beaucoup de choses. Mais Grimmjow, il ne fallait pas y toucher.

L'argenté étira un large sourire vicieux tout en travers de son visage. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lueur perverse.

« Il m'a semblé voir une voiture qui le suivait quand il est revenu tout à l'heure. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle le suivait déjà quand il est parti, mais j'étais trop occupé pour espionner. »

Sôsuke se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se précipita sur Ichimaru dans une rage folle. Il lui attrapa le col et le souleva presque comme une plume pour le coller contre un mur, appuyant sur sa pomme d'Adam.

« Je te préviens Ichimaru ! Ne pose pas un seul doigt sur un seul de ses cheveux ou tu le regretteras !

- Ma, ma… »

Il avait beaucoup de mal à parler, la poigne ferme autour de son vêtement l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il leva un bras en direction de la main qui s'agrippait à lui et toussa au moment où il put à nouveau emplir d'air ses poumons.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis à l'origine de tout cela, Sôsuke ?

- Parce que tu es capable de tout ! Surtout du pire ! Qui suit mon fils ?

- Ma foi, je n'ai pas vu correctement, il semblerait que ce soit un noir avec une paire de lunettes argentées. »

Gin avait laissé couler les mots hors de sa bouche avec une intonation ironique et chantante. Comme s'il se délectait par avance de voir la réaction de son vis-à-vis. D'ailleurs, ses yeux mi clos et son sourire en disaient long sur ce qu'il pensait.

« Kaname Tôsen !

- Que peut-il bien lui vouloir ?

- Tu sais quelque chose et tu ferais mieux de parler, Gin ! »

.

Grimmjow prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte de la chambre d'Ulquiorra. Il était plus ou moins prêt à entamer une conversation avec l'ébène, il avait choisi les mots qu'il devrait prononcer pour ne pas choquer ni blesser le jeune homme.

Ce à quoi il n'était pas prêt, c'était la vision qu'il eut en ouvrant la porte. Schiffer était prostré sur son lit, les genoux contre la poitrine et la tête entre les jambes. Il avait toujours les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

Ulquiorra s'était réveillé peu de temps après avoir sombré dans une semi inconscience dans les bras d'Ichigo. Il avait réenclenché la musique assourdissante pour essayer de s'éloigner mentalement de cette situation qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer.

Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il était comme ça, cela durait depuis quatre morceaux. Il fut tiré de son état songeur en sursaut en sentant quelque chose s'affaisser sur son lit.

C'étaient les fesses de Jaggerjack. Il ôta ses oreillettes et resta immobile, le fixant de ses grands yeux verts.

« Ulquiorra. »

La voix était douce et apaisante. Elle le calma presque instantanément. Mais quand il vit la main du bleuté s'approcher de lui pour se poser sur l'un de ses genoux, il s'était écarté vivement.

« Ne sois pas en colère. Il faut que je t'explique certaines choses.

- Vous ne faites que mentir, je ne vous croirai pas ! »

Grimmjow soupira et ferma les yeux pour se redonner une consistance normale. Les mots lui avaient fait mal. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Ulquiorra écoute-moi. Ce que tu as vu ce matin ce n'était rien.

- Men…

- Non ! Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout, ensuite tu auras le droit de me dire tout ce que tu veux. »

L'ébène avait sursauté une fois de plus en entendant le ton ferme et autoritaire de Jaggerjack. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé, aussi intransigeant. Mais la voix se fit à nouveau plus calme quand le bleuté commença ses explications.

« Ulquiorra, ce matin j'ai été suivi. Un homme me surveille, il est encore dehors, devant la maison, en ce moment. J'ai peur que ce soit quelqu'un qui te cherche et qui me soupçonne de te cacher. Si j'ai embrassé Kurosaki en partant c'était pour créer une diversion. Pour que celui qui m'observe pense qu'il est mon petit ami et qu'il finisse par abandonner cette piste.

- Mais. Mais, c'est dangereux. Je dois partir.

- Oui Ulquiorra tu dois partir. Mais tu ne partiras pas sans moi. Il faut laisser passer du temps, quand celui qui me tourne autour aura disparu, je te prendrai avec moi et je t'emmènerai loin d'ici. Mon père va m'aider à te fournir de faux papiers. On partira. On ira où tu voudras aussi loin que tu voudras. »

L'ébène baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Tellement de réactions contradictoires s'étaient bousculées en lui depuis ces derniers jours qu'il était totalement perdu. Il avait accordé sa confiance à Jaggerjack pour la lui retirer presqu'aussitôt.

Et maintenant il avait envie de se vouer totalement à lui. Il avait envie d'y croire. Parce que c'était un rêve. Un rêve qu'il avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et auquel il avait cessé d'adhérer depuis bien longtemps.

Grimmjow se rapprocha doucement de l'ébène et tendit ses bras dans sa direction. Et alors, une chose improbable se produisit. Schiffer regarda un instant les yeux turquoises de Jaggerjack et plongea son corps dans l'étreinte que lui proposait le bleuté.

C'était doux. Chaud et rassurant. Comme les bras de ses parents quand il venait de faire une chute de vélo et qu'il s'était fait mal à la jambe. Ô comme il avait envie que tout ceci ne soit pas une promesse en l'air, il avait tellement besoin de ce genre de perspective pour pouvoir se réconforter.

Ils furent tirés de cet instant irréel par la sonnette d'entrée qui annonçait l'arrivée du repas.

« Viens Ulquiorra, Ichigo t'a fait une surprise, on va manger. »

Il aida l'ébène à se relever et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine pour retrouver la table mise et trois cartons fumants au centre. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait des cartons et s'évaporait dans toute la pièce.

.

Le repas fut silencieux, comme toujours. Grimmjow aida Kurosaki à faire la vaisselle et à jeter les boîtes de pizza au recyclage avant de raccompagner Schiffer dans sa chambre.

Il était soulagé. Il avait regagné l'assurance de l'ébène. Il espérait que cette fois il ne lui donnerait plus de raison de douter. Mieux encore, il avait accepté de se laisser enlacer. C'était un énorme pas en avant.

Il pouvait rentrer tranquille pour ce soir. Il pourrait passer une bonne nuit. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de presser un peu son père pour l'obtention des papiers et prier pour que cet homme qui le suivait se lasse de ses surveillances.

Il était sur le point de sortir de la chambre quand Ulquiorra se retourna vers lui. Il gardait toujours son air impassible et ses yeux fixés sans aucune émotion. Mais cette fois-ci, le vert de ses prunelles avait stoppé Jaggerjack dans son geste.

« S'il-vous-plaît, restez encore avec moi. »

Le bleuté ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant d'expirer l'air qui avait gonflé ses poumons tout aussi doucement.

« Il faut d'abord que je parle à Kurosaki. Je te promets de revenir dès que j'aurai fini. »

L'ébène acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et suivit les gestes de Grimmjow du regard avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

Le bleuté retrouva le rouquin dans le salon, assis sur son canapé en train de regarder la télévision d'un air absent. Sans le regarder, il s'installa à ses côtés, se laissant délibérément tomber sur les coussins moelleux.

Il posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et laissa sa tête tomber sur sa main pour la reposer. Sa vie était très fatigante physiquement et mentalement depuis qu'il avait trouvé Schiffer dans la rue, sous la pluie.

Il prit une pose nonchalante et regarda aussi la télévision sans réellement la voir. Quand enfin il prit la parole, ce fut pour tenir l'orangé au courant des dernières nouvelles.

« Kurosaki, il faut que je te dises certaines choses.

- Quoi ? »

Ichigo n'avait pas tourné ses yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il regardait toujours droit devant lui, tout comme Grimmjow.

« J'ai appris ce matin que dans le passé, mon père entretenait une liaison avec Ichimaru Gin.

- Quoi ?

- Mon père entretenait une liaison avec Ichimaru Gin.

- Putain ! Ca pouvait pas être une hallucination auditive ?

- Et d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir tout à l'heure, on dirait qu'ils ont remis le couvert.

- Merde. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton père… »

Mais Ichigo ne termina pas sa phrase. Au départ, il avait simplement été choqué d'apprendre qu'Aizen Sôsuke avait pu entretenir une relation avec un homme.

Maintenant, un éclair venait de traverser son esprit. Il se redressa, droit comme un i dans son canapé et se tourna vers Jaggerjack qui le regardait en retour.

« Attends deux secondes ! Ichimaru Gin. Ichimaru Gin ? LE Ichimaru Gin ?

- Oui. LE Ichimaru Gin.

- Nom de nom Grimmjow ! Mais tu te rends compte ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Bien sûr que je sais ce que ça veut dire, je suis pas idiot !

- Je te préviens, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais je veux pas avoir affaire à quoi que ce soit. Alors tu te dépêches de trouver une solution !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

- Bien. »

Ichigo retourna son visage en direction de l'écran et reprit sa pose détendue, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne détourna plus le regard, même quand il sentit que le bleuté se relevait.

« Je vais aller voir Ulquiorra.

- Hein ?

- Je lui ai promis de repasser le voir avant de partir.

- Grimmjow ! »

Finalement, il avait quand même à nouveau les yeux rivés vers la carrure sportive et les cheveux turquoises.

« Ne le baise pas !

- Putain Kurosaki t'es lourd ! J'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit. »

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'ébène. Finalement, il était peut-être un menteur. Enfin non. Il n'avait réellement pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Mais au fond de lui, il en crevait d'envie.

Son regard s'attendrit bien malgré lui en ouvrant la porte. Ulquiorra était allongé sous son drap et dormait profondément, la musique défilant toujours dans ses oreilles.

Doucement il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord pour poser ses yeux sur le visage calme et apaisé et la poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il entendait faiblement les paroles qui s'échappaient des écouteurs.

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters…_**[1]**

Le bleuté soupira, c'était vrai. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Doucement, sans se rendre compte de ses gestes, il s'allongea près du corps de Schiffer et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

Sans le réaliser une seule seconde, il sombra dans un profond sommeil, bercé par les doux accords de la balade.

.

.

.

[1] Nothing else matters – Metallica

**Note 1 : La fin approche doucement, donc le lemon GrimmUlqui aussi ! Impatientes ? Faut attendre encore un peu ;)**

**Note 2 : Mais bon sang c'est qui Gin ? Patience, tout sera bientôt révélé x)**

**Note 3 : A pluche les filles !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 10

.

Grimmjow fut réveillé par une sorte de sifflement désagréable. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux, l'envie de poursuive son doux sommeil réparateur était vraiment très forte. Et il était tellement bien au chaud dans son lit…

Son lit ? Le sommeil le quittait peu à peu, permettant à son esprit encore embrumé de réaliser certaines choses. Ce n'était pas son lit. Ce n'était pas la sensation des ses draps qui l'entourait ni la texture de son matelas.

Et dans son lit, il n'y avait personne pour lui tenir chaud à ce point. Il réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux pour se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Plus que le lieu, c'était la personne allongée à côté de lui qui l'avait fait sursauter.

Ulquiorra. Il se souvenait maintenant. Il était revenu dans cette chambre avant de repartir chez lui. Apparemment il n'était jamais rentré.

Il se souvenait de l'émotion qui l'avait pris quand il avait vu l'ébène endormi dans ce lit, écoutant de la musique. D'ailleurs les écouteurs étaient toujours dans ses oreilles mais plus aucun son n'en sortait. Certainement la batterie était-elle vide.

Apparemment, Schiffer ne s'était pas réveillé non plus durant cette nuit. Sinon il aurait été au courant. Connaissant le caractère du jeune homme, il y avait fort à parier que s'il avait ouvert un œil, Grimmjow aurait été rejeté avec force du lit.

Le bleuté souriait en regardant le fin et pâle visage de celui qui était toujours endormi et il était sur le point de plonger une main dans la belle chevelure ébène quand ce sifflement agaçant se refit entendre.

Il tourna la tête vers le son qui lui hérissait le poil pour se retrouver face à un Ichigo qui semblait fort contrarié. Voire en colère.

Sans un mot, d'un simple geste, il lui fit signe de sortir de la douce chaleur des draps et du corps pressé contre le sien et de le suivre.

Jaggerjack grimaça. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de retrouver la fraicheur du matin. En temps normal, il aurait certainement envoyé bouler Kurosaki. Mais s'ils s'énervaient il y avait de fortes chances qu'Ulquiorra se réveille.

Et il était tellement calme et semblait tellement apaisé en ce moment, qu'il ne voulait pas se défaire de ce visage détendu, qui ne laissait rien paraître de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Jetant un dernier regard à l'ébène, il soupira et se redressa pour sortir de dessous des couvertures. Il n'avait même pas ôté ses vêtements, il s'était littéralement effondré dans ce lit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil en voyant la tenue du bleuté. Ses traits tendus se relaxèrent d'eux-mêmes en voyant qu'il était tout habillé.

Il avait été sur le point de le saisir fermement par le bras pour l'emmener de force vers un endroit où il pourrait hausser le ton sans avoir peur de réveiller Ulquiorra pour lui rappeler qu'en aucun cas il ne devait poser la main sur le jeune homme.

Il était rassuré, Grimmjow n'avait pas aggravé son cas. Il l'attira néanmoins hors de la chambre et le conduit jusqu'à la cuisine où il fit couler un café.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as passé la nuit ici Grimmjow ? »

L'intéressé passa ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus qu'ils n'étaient afin de se réveiller totalement.

« Putain, je me suis écroulé, je me suis même pas rendu compte que je m'endormais. »

Sa voix était encore rauque et très basse. Le bleuté toussota un peu afin de réveiller ses cordes vocales avant de reprendre.

« Et puis comme ça, si l'autre bouffon est encore dehors à nous surveiller, il croira qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble, c'est pas plus mal pour la couverture.

- Ouais tiens, parlons-en de cette couverture. Quand est-ce que ce petit jeu à la con va s'arrêter ?

- Question con Kurosaki. Quand tu seras plus surveillé ! Dès que ce clampin arrête ses rondes dans le coin, j'emmène Ulquiorra avec moi et t'entendras plus jamais parler de nous.

- De vous ?

- De lui. Oh t'as compris quoi. »

Jaggerjack avança dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Sa tête tournait encore légèrement, il n'était vraiment pas matinal et le réveil en sursaut qu'il avait eu n'était pas pour arranger son état.

« Attends un peu Grimmjow, comment ça je n'entendrai plus jamais parler de vous. C'est bien le mot que tu as utilisé tout à l'heure. Tu t'inclues dans sa vie ?

- Oh tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions la fraise ! Sers-moi un café.

- Mais… »

Ichigo était sur le point de lui signaler qu'il n'était pas sa bonne et qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler de cette façon étant donné le service qu'il lui accordait, mais il réalisa que de toute façon c'était peine perdue et qu'il parlerait dans le vide.

Machinalement, il sortit deux tasses d'un placard pour leur servir la boisson chaude qui leur ferait à tous les deux le plus grand bien.

Laissant le silence s'installer, ils profitèrent tous deux de cet instant, savourant leur café. Une fois sa tasse vidée, le bleuté s'étira de tout son long sur sa chaise avant de se lever.

« Bon allez, je me casse. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais s'arrêta devant celle-ci pour se retourner vers l'orangé qui se contentait de le regarder s'éloigner.

« Bah alors tu viens pas ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si monsieur je me tape l'incruste devant ta porte est toujours là, il vaut mieux que tu sois là pour me dire au-revoir dans les règles de l'art. »

Kurosaki soupira. Oui, c'était vrai. Il avait presque réussi à oublier ce détail. Résigné, il se leva et avança doucement dans le couloir en direction de Grimmjow qui étira un demi-sourire avant de tourner la poignée de la porte.

Comme il s'en doutait, ce type était toujours là. A croire qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors à espérer voir quelqu'un bouger à l'intérieur de la maison. Sa présence devenait étouffante.

Alors tout comme la veille, le bleuté se tourna vers Ichigo pour l'embrasser passionnément. Décidément, il se trouvait très bon acteur. Tellement, qu'il sentait tous les muscles de l'orangé se détendre à son contact.

Il lui avait même semblé sentir un soupir entre les lèvres d'Ichigo mêlées aux siennes. Bon sang. Faites que tout ça se termine vite. Quelques secondes de langues enfiévrées plus tard, Grimmjow se détacha de l'étreinte et glissa sa bouche vers l'oreille de l'orangé.

« J'espère que j'aurais plus à faire ça très longtemps. Tu vas finir par te dévergonder sinon.

- Teme ! »

Jaggerjack étira son sourire carnassier à faire fondre les neiges de l'Himalaya et se retourna pour se diriger vers sa voiture, non sans avoir au préalable envoyé un clin d'œil à Kurosaki.

.

Aizen soupira. Il pouvait enfin profiter de quelques minutes de répit. Ichimaru avait pris la liberté de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Cela laissait au brun assez de temps pour poser la situation dans son esprit.

Tout ce qui pouvait se passer en ce moment ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Tous ces petits détails qui s'enchainaient comme une ligne de dominos qui tombaient les uns après les autres entrainant inlassablement le suivant dans la chute.

Son fils et la princesse blanche, son acceptation à venir en aide à la fuite de la pute de son rival, Grimmjow qui se faisait suivre et la réapparition de son ancien amant dans sa vie. Tout cela le mettait dans une position pour le moins inconfortable.

Il fallait qu'il puisse se défaire de tout ça. Obtenir les faux papiers d'Ulquiorra Schiffer pour qu'il s'en aille loin d'eux. Récupérer son fils, en le séquestrant si besoin était pour qu'il comprenne enfin sa position dans la hiérarchie du clan. Et enfin se débarrasser d'Ichimaru Gin, et s'il fallait qu'il en arrive là, il le tuerait purement et simplement.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était la volonté de tout mettre en œuvre pour que sa vie reprenne son cours habituel.

.

Grimmjow rentra chez son père et comme d'habitude, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y passer le plus clair de son temps.

Etre le fils d'un chef yakuza avait ses bons côtés, il n'était pas obligé de travailler. L'argent coulait à flot sans qu'il ait à lever le petit doigt, les hommes de son père se chargeaient de bosser pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à donner les ordres et peu importe si le tout était illégal.

Mais être le fils d'un chef yakuza avait ses mauvais côtés. Toutes ses connaissances avaient une vie différente de la sienne. Des cours, un boulot, des petits tracas quotidiens, du coup, en journée, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il était le point d'allumer son ordinateur afin de se lancer dans un jeu quand il se souvint qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Ichigo et qu'il était toujours dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille, dans lesquels il avait dormi.

Avant que le jeu ne se lance, il prit la direction de la salle de bains pour se laver. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, un bruit se fit entendre dans la baignoire. Visiblement, Aizen occupait déjà les lieux.

« Désolé père. Je reviendrai plus tard. »

Le rideau de douche s'ouvrit brusquement et tout ce que le bleuté put voir, était un sourire plus que dérangeant.

« Oh… Ce n'est pas celui que j'attendais… Dommage.

- Ichimaru ! »

- Ajoute le san à la fin de mon nom je te prie, je suis ton aîné. »

Jaggerjack esquissa un mouvement afin de ressortir de cette pièce qui lui semblait tout à coup beaucoup trop petite pour sa santé mentale. Mais une main se resserra fortement autour de son poignet lui empêchant tout mouvement.

« Alors Grimmjow, prêt à m'accueillir dans la famille ?

- Jamais !

- Mais pourtant il va bien falloir t'y faire. Il semble que ton père ait retrouvé la raison en me revoyant.

- Vous n'êtes que son jouet. »

Gin laissa un rire éclater du fond de sa gorge. Un rire qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui. Dans son hilarité, il lâcha le poignet du bleuté qui fit un geste pour se retourner et ressortir de la salle de bain.

Quand sa main se posa sur la poignée, l'argenté glissa sa langue sur ses lèvre, se délectant de l'instant présent et sachant très bien que le jeune n'allait pas sortir immédiatement de la pièce.

« Tu te trompes mon petit. Le jouet de l'histoire, c'est Sôsuke. »

Il avait vu juste, le geste de Grimmjow se stoppa instantanément et il se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire face. Une sourde colère battait dans ses tempes et se reflétait dans ses beaux yeux turquoises.

Dans un geste vif, il serra le poing et l'envoya directement vers le visage de Gin, mais celui-ci avait anticipé le mouvement agressif et stoppa le poing dans sa main.

« Ma, ma… Que dirait ton père si tu frappais son amant ?

- Jamais vous ne serez son amant. Je ne le permettrai pas !

- Oh mais je ne pense pas que cela soit à toi de décider. D'ailleurs, ce cher Sôsuke se moque éperdument de toi du moment que j'ai les cuisses ouvertes. »

Jaggerjack mima une grimace de dégoût. Il devait rester fort en apparence devant cet homme. Mais les montagnes russes de son estomac lui donnaient envie de vomir. De nouvelles images de son père avec cet homme s'étaient dessinées dans son cerveau.

« Ouvre les yeux mon petit. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis ici, avec ton père et ce tant que je l'aurai décidé. Et je compte bien me mêler de vos petites vies tranquilles. Tu es au pied du mur, Grimmjow. »

Leur position, face à face, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre devenait insupportable pour le bleuté qui ferma les yeux et tourna violemment la tête pour ne plus le voir.

L'argenta laissa passer un nouveau rire machiavélique avant de le lâcher et de le laisser enfin ressortir de la salle de bains.

Là c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il parte de cette maison. Définitivement. Enfin, du moins, le temps que Gin se trouvait dans la vie de son père. Si Aizen pouvait supporter sa présence, lui non.

Il ne pouvait tolérer que cet être abject se sente assez chez lui dans leur maison pour oser prendre une douche dans la salle de bains familiale. Peut-être même qu'il déciderait de s'installer ici ? Ca non, c'était hors de question !

Il descendit à la volée le grand escalier qui le mènerait vers le bureau de son père et ouvrit la porte violemment sans frapper au préalable. Il jeta à son père un regard noir et lourd de sous-entendus.

« J'ai croisé votre invité dans la salle de bains. Comment ?

- Grimmjow. Tout cela est trop compliqué à expliquer. Du moins, ce n'est pas possible en cinq minutes, nous devrions passer au moins une soirée entière pour que tu puisses ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qui me lie à Ichimaru Gin.

- Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est les papiers d'Ulquiorra.

- Ils seront prêts demain. »

Jaggerjack ne répondit pas. Il fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau comme il y était entré pour se précipiter vers sa chambre.

Il devait faire ses bagages. Il devait sortir d'ici et se rendre le plus loin possible pour ne plus jamais recroiser cet espèce de fou sadique que son père semblait affectionner.

Il sortit plusieurs sacs de dessous son lit et commença à entasser le plus gros de ses affaires à l'intérieur. Le plus possible. Il bourrait les bagages au point d'en faire craquer les fermetures. Tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux devait rentrer dans ces fichus sacs.

Parce que s'il voulait faire croire à son père qu'il ne reviendrait pas tant qu'Ichimaru serait présent, il savait au fond de lui qu'il y avait très peu de chances qu'il revienne un jour tout court.

Si demain les papiers étaient prêts, il suffirait d'attendre qu'il ne soit plus surveillé pour prendre Ulquiorra et s'enfuir avec lui. Il n'avait plus l'intention de quitter l'ébène.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Aizen pour le moins surpris devant l'image de son fils en train de faire ses valises.

« Grimmjow ?

- Je m'en vais. Je ne resterai pas ici. Pas sous le même toit que ce dégénéré ! »

Ichimaru qui sortit de la salle de bains à peu près au même moment sourit à l'entente du sobriquet affectueux que le bleuté lui avait donné.

Il passa également sa tête par la porte ouverte pour voir le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre de Grimmjow. Il se rappela de justesse que Sôsuke était également près de lui et se retint donc de pousser son ricanement glauque.

« Grimmjow. Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je vais m'installer chez mon petit-ami.

- Ton quoi ? »

Mais le bleuté ne répondit plus. Il avait décidé de ne plus rien dire en la présence d'Ichimaru. Il ferma le dernier sac et transporta tant bien que mal le tout pour le ranger dans le coffre de sa voiture avant de démarrer sans un regard en arrière.

« Ma, ma… Ton bébé est un homme à présent.

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Quand vous voulez, Aizen-sama. »

.

Son petit ami. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Aller jusqu'à faire croire à son père qu'il était en couple avec ce rouquin. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette comédie se termine enfin. Qu'il puisse tirer un trait sur toutes ses mésaventures des derniers jours et enfin pouvoir vivre une existence tranquille.

Il se gara à nouveau devant la maison qu'il avait quittée il n'y avait même pas deux heures. Heureusement pour lui, Ichigo ne commencerait son travail que dans une heure et il devait probablement encore se trouver chez lui.

Il sortit péniblement ses nombreux sacs de son coffre et se dirigea encore une fois sur ce perron qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. L'homme noir n'était pas sur le banc en face, mais il avait vu sa voiture au coin de la rue, il était donc encore dans les parages.

Il sonna et entendit des pas de l'intérieur qui se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée. Soulagement. L'orangé était encore chez lui.

Rien ne valait la tête d'Ichigo en ouvrant la porte et en voyant la tonne de bagages que le bleuté transportait avec lui. D'ailleurs Jaggerjack se maudit un instant pour ne pas avoir pensé à sortir son appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant.

« Grimmjow, mais que ?

- Ichimaru semble vouloir prendre ses quartiers chez mon père. Alors moi je m'installe ici.

- Comment ça tu t'installes ici ?

- Moins fort bordel ! Le type est encore dans le coin. Tu es fou amoureux de moi, ne l'oublies pas.

- Tsss.

- Allez, aide-moi à tout rentrer. »

Avec un soupir de dépit, Ichigo se pencha pour récupérer deux des sacs qui jonchaient son entrée et laissa le plus lourd et le plus encombrant au bleuté. Il fallait pas exagérer tout de même.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils déposèrent le tout dans le couloir en essayant de ne pas trop encombrer le passage et Grimmjow se laissa enfin aller à souffler et s'adossa contre un mur en croisant les bras.

« J'ai dit à mon père que je m'installais chez mon petit ami.

- Et pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

- Parce qu'Ichimaru était dans le coin. Tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Je t'ai dit qu'il a prit ses aises chez mon père.

- Merde, faites que tout ça s'arrête vite. »

L'orangé avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme s'il implorait un dieu quelconque de lui venir en aide. Il ne supportait plus tout ce remue ménage autour de lui. Il voulait revenir à sa vie d'avant. Sa petite vie tranquille et sans histoires.

Et en plus maintenant, Jaggerjack semblait vouloir s'installer chez lui. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour le stresser encore plus.

« T'inquiètes. Demain mon père aura les papiers pour Ulquiorra. Dès que le bouffon de dehors aura mis les voiles, on débarrasse le plancher. D'ailleurs, où il est ?

- Tu poses encore la question ? Il est dans sa chambre comme d'habitude. Ecoute Grimmjow, j'ai une vie, j'ai un boulot et il faut que j'y aille. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux mais si tu déranges la moindre petite chose tu auras affaire à moi. »

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures et une petite veste avant de sortir de chez lui. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna à nouveau vers le bleuté pour lui lancer un regard glacial.

« Et surtout Grimmjow…

- Ne le baise pas ! Je sais. »

Jaggerjack avait terminé sa phrase pour lui. Il commençait à connaître le refrain par cœur. Le rouquin était sur le point de refermer la porte derrière lui quand Grimmjow tira dessus pour la rouvrir.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu par la fenêtre ce type revenir vers son lieu d'espionnage favori. Il avait donc vu sa voiture garée sur le trottoir et savait qu'il était revenu.

« Et mon bisou alors ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Ichigo lui fit face et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté. Mais cette fois, il ne se laissa pas emporter par un tourbillon de sensualité. Un simple petit bisou et c'était tout. Il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même.

Une fois le calme revenu dans la maison, Grimmjow avisa le joyeux tas que formaient ses bagages dans le couloir. Il avait vraiment la flemme de tout ranger maintenant. Et ses pensées étaient tournées vers la personne qui était encore à l'intérieur de la maison.

Laissant tout trainer à la place où ils les avaient déposés, il se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps d'arranger ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de retrouver Ulquiorra.

Il entra sans frapper pour trouver l'ébène assis sur son lit en train de tourner et retourner dans tous les sens son lecteur mp3, appuyant sur divers boutons, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi le son ne voulait plus pénétrer ses oreilles.

Le bleuté étira un petit sourire devant la naïveté du jeune homme. C'était comme s'il avait passé ses dernière années sur une autre planète, ayant zappé tout ce que la technologie avait pu accomplir.

« Il est déchargé. Attends, je reviens. »

L'ébène avait tourné son visage vers Jaggerjack en entendant sa voix. Quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo qui venait le prévenir qu'il partait travailler.

Il était très étonné de voir que le bleuté se trouvait également dans la maison. Et il eut comme un flash. Il venait de se souvenir du rêve qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit. Rêve dans lequel un corps se trouvait près du sien.

Mais dans son sommeil, il n'avait pas eu peur de cette étreinte comme il avait eu peur de l'homme ou de ses amis. Au contraire, il recherchait encore plus cette chaleur qui envahissait son corps, il voulait s'imprégner de l'odeur qui les entourait.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux et de plus tendre. Et maintenant qu'il se souvenait de la sensation qu'il avait eue, même si ce n'était qu'une divagation de son cerveau inconscient, il avait envie de retrouver cette plénitude.

Grimmjow revint avec son ordinateur portable et le câble qui lui permettrait de brancher le lecteur mp3 afin de le recharger. Une fois le tout installé, il se tourna vers Ulquiorra et lui sourit tendrement.

« Si tout va bien, demain je pourrai t'emmener loin d'ici. »

Schiffer tourna son visage pour plonger son regard dans les yeux de Grimmjow, essayant de discerner une quelconque trace de moquerie ou de mensonge. Mais ne voyant rien, il se contenta de baisser les yeux sans rien répondre.

Un soulagement tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu se fraya un passage dans ses veines, réchauffant son corps, comme s'il était en train de bouillir de l'intérieur.

Le bleuté n'attendait pas de réponse. L'attitude de l'ébène lui suffisait. Même s'il ne semblait rien laisser passer de ses émotions. Il le ressentait, comme s'il avait pu entendre le cœur d'Ulquiorra accélérer sa course.

Grimmjow fouilla dans quelques fichiers qu'il avait enregistrés sur son disque dur pour retrouver une chanson en particulier.

« Je crois que tu aimes cette chanson, non ? »

Il appuya sur lecture et les doux premiers accords de guitare se firent entendre. L'ébène étira un micro sourire à peine perceptible. C'était le dernier morceau qu'il avait eu le temps d'entendre avant de s'endormir la veille au soir.

Oui il aimait la douceur et l'émotion qui se dégageait de ces paroles, même si elles ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Doucement, il s'approcha de Grimmjow.

Il avait été tellement discret, que le bleuté fut surpris de le voir si près de lui. Il essaya de lire dans les yeux émeraudes. Pour une fois, elles semblaient vouloir exprimer quelque chose, mais impossible pour lui d'y déterminer quoi que ce soit.

Ulquiorra se figea. Maintenant qu'il était seulement à quelques centimètres du bleuté, ses narines palpitaient, envoyant des signaux dans son cerveau.

Il sentait les effluves de la peau de Jaggerjack. Il discernait son odeur. Il l'avait déjà sentie. Cette odeur…

« Montre-moi. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, elle va quand même pas oser s'arrêter là ? Eh ben si, elle s'arrête là.**

**Note 2 : Ne pouvant pas publier demain (hard rock session à la foire aux vins de Colmar, encore une journée metal en perspective…) je me suis dépêchée de tout terminer ce soir.**

**Note 3 : Je sais que vous m'en voulez pour cette coupure sadique, mais… Vous commencez à me connaître non ?**

**Note 4 : A la prochaine !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : Lemon. Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Pourquoi pas ? Roh je sais pas ! Allez, on verra bien :P

.

Chapitre 11

.

C'était bien la première fois en ses vingt trois années d'existence que Grimmjow restait comme pétrifié sur place, perdant tout de sa poigne de fer, de son répondant mordant et de son assurance légendaire.

Et il restait là, assis sur le bord du lit, à côté d'Ulquiorra qui s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui et qui le regardait intensément, attendant un mouvement de la part du bleuté.

Lui montrer. Mais lui montrer quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et merde ! Ca faisait plus d'une minute qu'ils étaient dans la même position, et Grimmjow ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il était vraiment pris au dépourvu. Mais bordel, qu'il fasse quelque chose bon sang ! Ce n'était pas lui en ce moment, ce type qui restait immobile et complètement stoïque ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Te montrer quoi ? »

Schiffer le regarda encore quelques instants puis détourna les yeux. Il baissa la tête, regardait le sol, en espérant que Jaggerjack n'arrive pas à distinguer la couleur qu'avaient prise ses joues.

« Comment un homme peut prendre du plaisir. »

Il l'avait dit. Il avait enfin osé tout sortir. Depuis que le bleuté lui avait dit qu'une relation n'était pas à sens unique, la chose avait trotté dans son esprit. Il voulait savoir, quitte à être déçu une fois de plus par des mensonges.

Il n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde à le demander à Grimmjow, mais cette odeur qui lui était parvenue, ce parfum qui chatouillait ses narines, lui rappelant la nuit qu'il venait de passer l'avait bouleversé.

Ce n'était pas un rêve qu'il avait fait. Il s'était bel et bien réveillé pendant la nuit. Un corps était bien présent près du sien. Et loin de l'effrayer, cette présence l'avait rassuré et l'avait même poussé à s'en rapprocher davantage.

Pourquoi le bleuté avait-il passé la nuit dans son lit et pourquoi il était parti avant qu'il ne se réveille ? En ce moment, il mourrait d'envie de le savoir. Mais les mots qu'il avait prononcés avaient été les premiers à se former dans son esprit.

Grimmjow en menait encore moins large, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le dire, il en était vraiment sur le cul. C'était tellement irréel et au fond de lui, il avait tellement espéré ce moment sans se l'avouer, qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Oui. Il était en train de dormir, il était encore dans son lit et son esprit tordu avait imaginé toute cette histoire. Mais comme c'était un rêve, autant en profiter, non ?

Il passa une main sur la joue de l'ébène, la caressant doucement jusqu'à atteindre son menton afin de relever sa tête. Il n'avait pas attendu que le regard émeraude se pose sur lui pour attraper ses lèvres.

C'était le premier baiser d'Ulquiorra. Jamais aucun des hommes ne l'avait embrassé, personne n'avait jamais posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et il ne connaissait pas cette sensation.

C'était incroyablement doux et léger. Comme une brise qui venait le caresser. Il se rappelait de films qu'il avait vus avec ses parents quand il était encore enfant. Il se rappelait que quand il voyait les deux héros s'embrasser, il trouvait ça dégoûtant.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, il n'avait pas envie que ce moment cesse. Et les bras de Grimmjow dans son dos lui envoyaient des frissons involontaires mais vraiment agréables.

Dans son souvenir, c'était le plus beau rêve du bleuté. Un rêve qui offrait tant de sensations était rare et il priait intérieurement pour ne pas se réveiller avant d'avoir vu le corps de l'ébène. Même si ce n'était que son subconscient qui le lui montrait, ce serait une image des plus délectables.

Doucement, il exerça une pression sur le corps d'Ulquiorra pour l'allonger sur le matelas moelleux et en faisant un mouvement pour prendre une position confortable sur au-dessus de lui, sa jambe cogna l'ordinateur toujours posé sur le bord du lit.

Le bleuté ouvrit les yeux sous la légère douleur qu'il avait ressentie du au coup. Puis les ouvrit plus grand encore quand son cerveau imprima le fait qu'il avait senti le choc.

Il se redressa d'un coup, laissant l'ébène allongé sur le lit et qui le regardait dubitativement. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il n'avait rien imaginé, il vivait réellement l'instant présent.

Il se prit la tête à deux mains avant de se relever entièrement, puis sans un regard pour le jeune homme toujours sur le lit, il fit demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Dans quoi il venait de se fourrer ? Il arpentait le couloir, faisant des allers retours dans l'espace confiné encombré de ses bagages et donna un violent coup de pied à l'un des sacs qui contenaient ses vêtements.

La pauvre chose vola rapidement avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Les paroles d'Ichigo résonnaient dans son cerveau sans discontinuer. Ne pas le baiser ! Et pourtant il en crevait d'envie.

Mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Sa réputation de tombeur et ses manières peu délicates jouaient en sa défaveur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait pour la première fois d'Ulquiorra. Il n'était pas l'homme de la situation.

Mais bon sang, ça avait tellement bien commencé, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit la réalité ? Non. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se cogne dans ce foutu ordinateur et qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Las de faire des allées et venues dans ce couloir, il s'adossa contre un mur pour reprendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il venait à nouveau de perdre les pédales et avait réagi instinctivement sans penser une seule seconde à l'ébène.

Le jeune homme ne devait plus rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. D'abord il l'embrassait et ensuite il le quittait sans prévenir, sans explication et sans même un regard. Il devait être tout aussi perdu que lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre pour entamer une discussion très certainement compliquée. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, tout son beau discours éclata en mille morceaux.

Schiffer était assis sur le lit, le dos appuyé sur le mur, ses bras entourant ses jambes et des larmes bien visibles roulaient sur ses joues. Le cœur de Grimmjow sembla exploser dans sa poitrine.

Avec ses conneries, il avait réussi à faire pleurer l'ébène. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il s'approcha du lit pour s'installer à ses côtés, mais Ulquiorra détourna son visage pour ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

« Ulquiorra. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? »

La voix éraillée remplie de désespoir et entrecoupée de sanglots rajouta encore à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. C'était lui. Comment pouvait-il faire autant de mal à une personne ?

« Ulquiorra, pardon. Je… Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas bien pour toi.

- Comment ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas être celui qui te fera ça. Je ne suis rien de ce qu'il te faut. Il te faut de la tendresse et de la douceur. Je ne suis rien de tout ça. »

L'ébène ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas non plus. Son visage était toujours tourné du côté opposé à Grimmjow. Son cou commençait à lui faire mal, aussi retourna-t-il carrément tout son corps, tournant définitivement le dos au bleuté.

Il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il avait conscience que ses larmes, que sa tristesse l'empêcheraient d'être rationnel. Et l'état de faiblesse qu'il arborait, il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit s'en rende compte.

Voyant le mouvement d'Ulquiorra, Jaggerjack se rapprocha un peu plus de lui sans pour autant toucher une quelconque partie de son corps. Il avança maladroitement ses bras vers lui afin de poser des mains qu'il voulait réconfortantes sur ses épaules.

« Ecoute, je…

- Tu ne veux pas de moi. »

Le bleuté ne tiqua même pas au tutoiement, jusqu'à présent, l'ébène avait toujours usé de la formule de politesse envers lui.

« Non, détrompes-toi. J'en ai une envie monstre. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je dois me contenir, à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de me contrôler, alors que tu es si près et que tu me le demandes. »

Schiffer esquissa un léger mouvement et tourna la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur du coin de l'œil. Il voyait la gêne dans les traits du bleuté et la ressentait à travers la crispation de ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Retourne-toi, regarde-moi. »

La voix de Grimmjow était presque suppliante et une de ses mains glissa de son épaule pour se poser dans son dos.

Ulquiorra prit appui sur ses bras afin de se retourner et de faire face au bleuté après avoir séché ses dernières larmes.

Avec un petit sourire gêné, Jaggerjack passa sa main dans la chevelure noire, la caressant, enroulant ses doigts à l'intérieur.

« Si tu savais… Ulquiorra. Je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. Tu… J'ai vraiment envie de te sentir près de moi. Mais… »

Son dernier mot mourut dans un murmure résigné. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire encore une fois qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre à l'évidence une fois de plus, cela lui faisait trop mal.

Dans un mouvement hésitant et plus que maladroit, Ulquiorra rapprocha son visage de celui du bleuté. Grimmjow restait immobile, le regardait faire.

Au fond de lui la curiosité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il voulait voir ce que ferait le jeune homme. Bien qu'il voyait la situation évoluer, il se demandait si Schiffer aurait vraiment le courage de provoquer ce baiser.

Jaggerjack ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres sur les siennes, voulant profiter de toutes les sensations qui couraient sous sa peau. L'ébène était totalement inexpérimenté en la matière mais c'était très plaisant.

Le baiser était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste, leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se caresser sans en demander plus et comme le bleuté auparavant, Ulquiorra enroula ses bras autour du dos musclé.

Grimmjow attrapa le menton de Schiffer et exerça une légère pression de ses doigts pour couper court au baiser. Il recula un peu son visage afin de regarder celui de l'ébène puis lâcha un long soupir.

« S'il-te-plaît.

- Ulquiorra… Tu en es vraiment sûr ? »

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas, il ferma simplement les yeux avant de hocher la tête pour répondre positivement à la question de Grimmjow.

Jaggerjack passa une main sur son visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Et surtout pour se contenir. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus tendre possible et se préparait mentalement à une épreuve de force pour ne pas laisser ses instincts reprendre le dessus.

Il reprit l'ébène dans ses bras pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Cette fois, il fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de l'ébène qui s'obstinait à garder la bouche close.

Sentant les petits coups de langue, Ulquiorra desserra ses lèvres pour laisser le passage à la sienne. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour exciter un homme, mais cette partie-là du rapport, il ne la connaissait pas du tout.

C'est pourquoi il s'était mis en tête d'imiter tous les mouvements du bleuté. Sa langue toucha celle de Grimmjow. C'était très bizarre, mais ce n'était pas dégoûtant comme il se l'était imaginé.

Cela rajoutait du goût au baiser. Il pouvait sentir tout le piquant de l'odeur de Jaggerjack sur son palais. Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte autour du cou du bleuté, comme s'il avait besoin de s'accrocher à lui.

Ils se caressaient mutuellement le dos par-dessus leurs vêtements. Grimmjow prenait son temps, il n'avait jamais été aussi patient avant de déshabiller son partenaire, mais au fond, l'attente ne rendait-elle pas les choses meilleures ?

Il fit glisser ses lèvres vers le cou d'Ulquiorra qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ce fut peine perdue à cause des nouveaux frissons qui parcouraient son corps sous les chatouilles des baisers sur sa peau fine.

Les mains du bleuté continuaient ses caresses, passant de son dos à ses bras, puis son torse et enfin sur ses jambes. Une multitude de papillons volaient dans son estomac mais il se sentait incroyablement bien.

Tellement bien, que pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit son sexe se réveiller petit à petit pour se compresser dans ses vêtements. Il avait déjà eu des érections, mais ce n'avait été que des purs réflexes physiologiques, comme le matin au réveil.

C'était la toute première fois que l'excitation était à la base du renflement de son entrejambe. S'il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait prendre du plaisir, maintenant, il savait qu'il pouvait sentir le désir. C'était plutôt un bon début.

Jaggerjack avait glissé une main en dessous du t-shirt de l'ébène afin de caresser sa peau du bout des doigts. Il allait la retirer en sentant le corps contre le sien se crisper sous le toucher mais se ravisa quand il le sentit se détendre.

Il ne faisait qu'effleurer ses côtes et ses muscles fins en continuant ses baisers dans le cou avant de faire passer le vêtement par-dessus la tête d'Ulquiorra pour pouvoir admirer le torse pâle.

Aussitôt le bleuté sentit la différence. Jusqu'à présent l'ébène avait pris part à l'action, timidement, mais il répondait quand même. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à le dévêtir, il redevenait complètement passif.

Cela avait été indépendant de sa volonté. Ulquiorra avait perdu tous ses repères. Il avait toujours ôté lui-même ses vêtements, enfin, quand ses clients ne les lui arrachaient pas. Et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Décontenancé, le bleuté chercha des yeux le regard de Schiffer pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer ou non. Le voyant perdu, il essaya de le ramener à la réalité en embrassant son torse.

Il faisait glisser sa langue le long de ses abdominaux puis remontait en direction de ses boutons de chair sans pour autant trop s'attarder dessus, il voulait vraiment que l'ébène puisse sentir le désir monter en lui.

Le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres l'encouragea à continuer ses attentions et un sourire plus que ravi s'étala en travers de son visage quand il sentit le gonflement de son entrejambe au moment où il avait collé son corps contre le sien.

Sans pour autant toucher à ce membre qui semblait demander des caresses, il ôta les derniers remparts de tissu qui cachaient son corps avant de se relever pour lui-même se déshabiller.

Ulquiorra avait suivi le mouvement et s'était assis sur le rebord du lit en attendant qu'il soit complètement nu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la taille plutôt imposante de Grimmjow.

Réfrénant ses peurs, il s'approcha du bleuté pour entreprendre de l'exciter encore plus. Mais avant qu'il ait pu entourer le sexe de ses lèvres, la main de Jaggerjack lui barra le passage.

« Non Ulquiorra, il est hors de question que tu fasses comme tu as toujours fait avec les autres. Je ne suis pas les autres. »

Il le força à se rallonger pour reprendre ses caresses et ses baisers. Il sentait les muscles se contracter à chaque fois qu'il touchait un point sensible. Il les mémorisait les uns après les autres, découvrant le corps d'Ulquiorra en même temps que lui.

Quand son visage se retrouva au niveau du membre de l'ébène, il laissa glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur à plusieurs reprises avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Schiffer se cambra sous les sensations. Cette bouche autour de lui était d'une incroyable chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps, l'étouffant presque.

Les doux mouvements qu'il lui infligeait étaient divins. Jamais il n'avait connu quoi que ce soit de comparable et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les hommes lui demandaient toujours ce genre de traitement.

La chaleur montait de plus en plus en lui et il sentait son corps sur le point de lâcher complètement quand Grimmjow stoppa pour remonter à hauteur de son visage.

Il colla une de ses joues contre la sienne pour souffler près de son oreille.

« Tu en es toujours sûr ? »

L'ébène ne dit toujours rien, mais colla son corps contre le sien. Leurs virilités se rencontrèrent dans le mouvement et Jaggerjack ne put freiner le soupir qui lui échappa involontairement.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche devenant plus insistant dans ses coups de langue, mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Ulquiorra afin de détourner son attention de sa main qui se dirigeait vers ses fesses.

Le plus doucement qu'il lui était possible, il poussa son doigt à l'intérieur de l'anneau de chair de l'ébène. Celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement.

Mais ce n'était pas du plaisir qu'il avait laissé filtrer dans ce son. C'était de la gêne mêlée à de l'appréhension avec une pointe de peur.

Le bleuté voulu tout arrêter sur le moment. Mais c'était une étape obligatoire alors il se força à continuer de bouger ses phalanges à l'intérieur de l'antre du jeune homme.

Il tâtait à l'intérieur des chairs, se donnant la peine de chercher ce que tous les autres avaient négligé lors de la captivité d'Ulquiorra. Cette boule de nerfs qui lui prouverait qu'un homme peut aimer coucher avec un autre.

Au bout d'un moment qui avait semblé être un pur calvaire pour Schiffer, celui-ci laissa un cri s'échapper de sa gorge. Un cri qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait déjà pu pousser par le passé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Ce simple geste lui avait fait voir une infinité de petites étoiles blanches. Et même s'il ressentait la gêne de se sentir obstrué, il ne pouvait nier qu'il voulait ressentir à nouveau cette bouffée de chaleur qui l'avait soudain envahi.

Le passage des deux autres doigts de Grimmjow avait malgré tout été douloureux, mais le tout s'estompait bien vite à chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa prostate. Il sentait son sexe se durcir de plus en plus.

Il le sentait palpiter violemment à chaque fois qu'il poussait un gémissement. C'était tellement agréable. Il essayait de se cramponner à la réalité en serrant les draps du lit entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas perdre pied, il voulait profiter, être conscient de tout ce qui se passait.

Sa déception fut grande quand il sentit Jaggerjack retirer ses doigts. Il se sentait frustré, quelque chose en lui lui en demandait plus. Et le plus c'était de sentir le membre gonflé du bleuté entrer en lui.

Il était sur le point de se retourner pour se mettre dans la position qu'il avait toujours adoptée quand la main de Grimmjow attrapa une de ses jambes pour la maintenir en l'air avant de guider son sexe vers son entrée.

Un rapport où les deux hommes étaient face à face ? Il n'avait jamais connu. Il n'avait jamais vu les visages des autres quand ils le prenaient. Il était gêné, s'il voyait le visage de Jaggerjack, lui aussi pourrait voir le sien.

Il ferma les yeux pour couper court au contact visuel quand il sentit la virilité du bleuté forcer le passage étroit.

Il s'était crispé. Il avait mal. Il fallait avouer que Grimmjow était d'une taille plus que raisonnable, pour ne pas dire carrément au dessus de la moyenne.

Une fois de plus, le bleuté voulut tout arrêter en voyant les larmes se former aux coins des yeux d'Ulquiorra. Malgré tout, il continua son avancée jusqu'à être complètement à l'intérieur des chairs de l'ébène.

Il embrassa chaque coin d'œil où perlait une goutte salée avant d'embrasser Schiffer. Il restait immobile, laissant le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence.

L'ébène poussa un gémissement plaintif sous l'inconfort de la situation. Il remua légèrement ses hanches afin de demander silencieusement à Grimmjow de commencer à bouger.

Ce qu'il fit le plus doucement possible. Il se recula un tout petit peu avant de rentrer à nouveau jusqu'à la garde. Il voyait Ulquiorra serrer ses paupières, certainement pensait-il à nouveau qu'il était un menteur.

Ses mouvements étaient vraiment très courts jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon angle de pénétration pour retoucher à la prostate de l'ébène. Les plaintes à répétition qu'il poussait se changèrent en un léger soupir.

Alors, bien que déjà enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, le bleuté donna un coup de hanches supplémentaire afin de cogner fortement contre la boule de nerf.

Le soupir se changea en cri libérateur, signe que Jaggerjack pouvait enfin amplifier ses mouvements. A chaque coup, il ressortait presque entièrement du fourreau de chair qui l'enserrait pour y retourner profondément en des coups de plus en plus rapides.

Ulquiorra s'était redressé comme il pouvait afin de pouvoir coller son torse contre celui de Grimmjow. Il lui fallait ce contact, il ressentait le besoin de sentir tout son corps contre le sien.

Leurs peaux glissaient l'une sur l'autre à cause des perles de sueurs qui se formaient sur leurs corps. Les ongles de l'ébène s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les épaules du bleuté à chaque nouveau coup de rein et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son orgasme.

Se sentant sur le point d'exploser, Grimmjow força Schiffer à se détacher de lui afin de s'emparer de son sexe palpitant pour le masturber au même rythme que ses coups de butoir.

La lumière blanche et aveuglante s'amplifia encore un peu plus dans les yeux d'Ulquiorra. Puis elle explosa, l'aveuglant pendant un court instant quand un cri plus puissant que les autres s'échappait de sa bouche.

Il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur son abdomen. Il avait joui. Il avait eu un orgasme. Il avait eu du plaisir en se faisant prendre. C'était tellement irréel, tellement inattendu et tellement surprenant, qu'il n'avait même pas senti Jaggerjack se déverser en lui.

Sa tête tournait, il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration. Il avait l'impression que toute la pièce bougeait autour de lui et que son corps flottait dans les airs, comme si son âme flottait dans les airs.

.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot, se contentant de rester allongés, nus, l'un contre l'autre. Regardant parfois le plafond, fermant parfois les yeux afin de somnoler.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et les heures s'écouler. Ils redescendirent de leur petit nuage tous les deux au même moment quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Ca y est ! Il est enfin là ! Avouez, vous avez eu peur que je vous laisse encore sur votre faim.**

**Note 2 : Evidemment, maintenant que le lemon est passé, l'histoire touche à sa fin. Peut-être encore 3 chapitres maximum alors profitez-en bien !**

**Note 3 : A tout bientôt.**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : Citronnade en vue !

.

Chapitre 12

.

Ichigo était plutôt de bonne humeur en ce début de soirée. Il avait pu quitter son poste un peu en avance. N'ayant pas beaucoup de dossiers à traiter, son patron lui avait permis de partir une heure plus tôt.

Alors même s'il savait que Grimmjow squattait chez lui, il était de bonne humeur. Il avait eu le temps de faire quelques courses pour remplir son réfrigérateur qui serait certainement mis à mal avec la présence du bleuté à son domicile.

Tournant au coin de sa rue, il avait aperçu la voiture toujours garée à deux maisons de la sienne et l'homme, plus si discret que ça, qui semblait attendre son retour.

Bon sang, quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin lâcher l'affaire pour qu'il puisse retrouver son train-train quotidien ?

Il poussa la porte d'entrée en tenant ses paquets en équilibre précaire sur l'un de ses bras puis la referma à l'aide de son pied avant de souffler un bon coup. Enfin chez soi.

« Tadaima ! »

Mais pas de réponse. Il devait s'en douter. Grimmjow devait certainement être avec Ulquiorra dans sa chambre. L'ébène ne quittait cette pièce que pour les repas ou pour se laver, il n'était donc pas étonné de ne voir personne.

Il rangea ses provisions en pestant contre le squatteur qui ne daignait même pas venir lui donner un coup de main, comme s'il vivait à l'hôtel, avant de se diriger vers la pièce où se trouvaient certainement les deux hommes qu'il hébergeait.

L'orangé ne manqua pas de remarquer que tous les paquets de Jaggerjack ornaient toujours son couloir. Il n'avait rien fait, rien rangé !

Alors là c'était trop fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu de sa journée ? Il le prenait pour qui ? Sa boniche peut-être ? Il allait voir que vivre ici ne serait pas une sinécure et qu'il aurait sa part de corvées à faire.

Sa bonne humeur s'évaporant à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de son squatteur, il souffla un grand coup pour ne pas hurler une fois qu'il l'aurait sous les yeux. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il effraie Ulquiorra.

Il abaissa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit nerveusement avant de hausser le ton de sa voix.

« Oh Grimmjow, tu crois pas que… »

Mais il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. A la place des mots qui devaient suivre, il y eut un hoquet de stupeur.

Il s'était attendu à trouver les deux hommes sur le lit, installés et essayant de communiquer. Certainement pas à deux hommes, allongés s'enlaçant et… aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance !

Ils n'avaient même pas eu la décence de se couvrir, même pas quand il avait ouvert la porte. Apparemment, ils n'étaient absolument pas gênés d'exhiber leurs torses musclés et leurs parties intimes.

Ichigo nota d'ailleurs que Grimmjow semblait presque prêt à l'emploi. Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Tenir près de soi un corps aussi… sexy ne devait pas laisser de marbre.

L'ébène n'avait même pas tourné la tête dans sa direction. Peut-être était-il trop gêné pour le regarder. Jaggerjack, lui, avait juste tourné ses beaux yeux turquoises dans une expression plutôt choquée.

« Grimmjow, je peux te voir une seconde ? Seul ! »

Le bleuté soupira et avant que Kurosaki ne fasse demi-tour pour ressortir de cette pièce qui puait le sexe à plein nez, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le léger baiser de Grimmjow au coin des lèvres d'Ulquiorra.

Jaggerjack se redressa bien malgré lui pour se relever et enfiler son caleçon à la hâte pour rejoindre le rouquin qui était certainement en train de l'attendre dans le couloir, prêt à lui bondir dessus toutes griffes dehors.

Il avait transgressé la règle numéro un de son hôte et il se préparait mentalement à prendre le savon du siècle. Certainement encore plus corsé qu'une réprimande de son père.

Comme il s'en doutait, l'orangé était pile à côté de la porte et il le saisit par les cheveux pour le tirer vers la cuisine où il serait plus à l'aise pour l'engueuler.

Le bleuté ne put réprimer un gémissement plaintif sous la douleur. Ichigo n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte et il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une énorme touffe de sa belle tignasse.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il le lâcha après l'avoir obligé à poser ses fesses sur une chaise. Dégagé de la prise, il se frotta le cuir chevelu certainement tout rouge en dessous des mèches bleues.

Kurosaki ne s'asseyait pas, il restait planté devant lui en lui lançant un regard hargneux avant de commencer à tourner frénétiquement autour de la table, cherchant sûrement le meilleur moyen de commencer son discours moralisateur.

Au bout de quelques tours, il s'arrêta, replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jaggerjack et posa ses mains sur la table qui les séparaient.

« Mais bon dieu de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Putain ! Je t'avais dit une chose, UNE SEULE CHOSE ! Et toi ? Toi tu plonges en plein dedans ! »

Grimmjow ne répondait pas, il savait qu'il était parti pour une longue tirade et comme avec son père, il se contentait de garder ses yeux fixes et de ne pas l'interrompre avant la fin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu peux pas garder ta queue dans ton pantalon trente secondes ? Ce gamin est traumatisé depuis l'âge de douze ans, il s'est fait violer des milliers de fois et toi t'en rajoutes une couche ? Il a pas assez souffert comme ça dans sa vie ? Non ! Monsieur Jaggerjack doit y mettre son grain de sel lui aussi ! »

Il avait débité tout son flot de paroles à une vitesse incroyable, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour reprendre son souffle. Il manquait d'air à présent et fit une petite pause, uniquement pour inspirer un grand coup et continuer.

« Putain Grimmjow, je te jure que si je dois le ramasser à la petite cuillère, si tu lui as fait subir la moindre petite chose, je te promets que je te poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer !

- C'est bon t'as fini ? J'ai mon mot à dire ?

- Vas-y, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu peux dire pour ta défense. »

Le bleuté ferma les yeux quelques instants, prenant lui aussi son souffle avant de commencer son plaidoyer.

« Premièrement, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de toucher à Ulquiorra, si tu crois que j'ai attendu que tu partes pour lui sauter dessus, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas fait le premier pas et troisièmement, je doute qu'il se plaindra de quoi que ce soit. »

L'orangé ricana jaune, s'il pouvait peut-être admettre que Grimmjow n'avait pas planifié de sauter sur l'ébène, il ne pouvait absolument pas ajouter foi à sa deuxième excuse.

« Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que c'est Ulquiorra qui t'a demandé de le baiser ?

- C'est si difficile que ça à avaler ?

- Etant donné le personnage, oui ! Putain Grimmjow ouvre les yeux ! Et je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase ne le baise pas !

- Bordel de merde Kurosaki, arrête de dire que je l'ai baisé ! Je l'ai pas baisé putain !

- Je vous retrouve à poil collés l'un sur l'autre et tu l'as pas baisé ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non. Je l'ai pas violé, merde ! Je l'ai pas baisé, je l'ai pas… »

Jaggerjack laissa violemment tomber sa tête contre la table et posa ses mains sur ses cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dans quelques mèches. Quelques plaintes s'échappaient de sa gorge, comme si ses pensées lui faisaient mal.

« Je… Je lui ai fait l'amour. »

Ichigo tira l'une des chaises encore libres pour s'asseoir dessus. Ce genre de révélation ne lui permettait pas de rester debout sans tomber lourdement au sol. Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui devenait aussi tendre qu'un chaton ?

.

« Aizen-sama ! »

Le cri avait retenti dans tout le manoir, faisant certainement sursauter tout le membre du personnel du chef de clan yakuza.

Sôsuke et Ichimaru étaient à nouveau enfermés dans le bureau du brun. Aizen s'était fait la promesse de se débarrasser de son ancien amant, quitte à lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux s'il le fallait, mais avant il pouvait bien en profiter encore un peu, non ?

C'est pourquoi ce cri avait résonné contre tous les murs et le haut plafond de la pièce. Le brun masturbait frénétiquement l'argenté alors qu'il avait enclenché la puissance maximum des vibrations du godemichet qu'il avait enfoncé dans son anus.

De temps en temps, Aizen faisait bouger le sextoy à l'intérieur de ses chairs. Sans toutefois lui faire faire des vas et viens. Il se contentait juste de changer l'angle du jouet afin d'appuyer plus fortement sur sa prostate.

Le dernier petit coup qu'il venait de lui mettre lui avait provoqué cet orgasme tonitruant et il s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le rebord du bureau de son ancien supérieur.

Ses jambes tremblaient à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était que le début. Il savait très bien que de le voir dans cet état avait excité le brun au possible et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas soulagé.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre de sa première jouissance que le sexe en plastique lui fut retiré pour être remplacé par un membre bien réel.

Un membre gonflé et dur comme il avait peu souvent l'occasion d'en sentir. Il avait toujours regretté le sexe de Sôsuke pendant la période où ils ne se côtoyaient plus. Aucun de ses autres amants n'avaient réussi à lui arriver à la cheville.

Et Aizen le pilonnait sans relâche, l'inondait littéralement de coups de butoir. Grâce au ciel, il l'avait retourné et il avait pu s'asseoir sur le bureau pendant que ses jambes étaient fermement tenues par des mains puissantes.

Gin n'avait d'autre solution que d'allonger son dos sur la table, ses bras n'arrivaient plus à soutenir le poids de son corps, il était déjà exténué. Nul doute que cette fois, il finirait à bout de forces.

Il aimait quand c'était sauvage, bestial. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était quand Aizen le griffait, le mordait et parfois plus. Il regrettait que depuis leurs retrouvailles, le brun ne l'ait pas encore attaché et espérait que ce serait pour bientôt.

Ichimaru fut cependant interrompu dans sa plénitude par une vibration sur le bureau, près de sa tête. C'était son téléphone qui lui signalait un appel.

Loin d'être perturbé par le bruit étouffé de l'appareil qui bougeait sur son bureau, Aizen continuait ses vas et viens rapides dans l'antre de l'argenté. Poussant la provocation à l'extrême, il lâcha une jambe de son amant pour s'emparer du téléphone.

« C'est ton bras droit. »

Gin n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il aurait aimé lui demander d'arrêter afin de pouvoir prendre l'appel certainement important, mais les seuls sons qu'il parvenait à émettre étaient des gémissements d'excitation.

L'argenté put voir Sôsuke appuyer sur l'un des boutons avant de coller le portable à son oreille.

« Mushi mushi. »

Il était ébahi de voir à quel point le brun pouvait maîtriser la situation et sa respiration. Il n'avait en rien ralenti la cadence de ses coups de reins et pourtant il était capable de parler comme si de rien n'était.

Gin, lui, avait du placer une main sur sa bouche et mordre de toutes ses forces dans sa chair pour ne pas laisser filtrer les sons indécents qu'il produisait.

« Non, ce n'est pas Ichimaru-sama. Il est momentanément occupé, je pense qu'il faudra que vous le rappeliez d'ici un quart d'heure. »

Quelques secondes passèrent encore, avant que le brun n'étire un large sourire. Visiblement, l'homme à l'autre bout du fil lui demandait des explications sur le fait que quelqu'un d'autre ait touché au téléphone de son maître.

« Je suis Aizen Sôsuke et Ichimaru est occupé avec moi pour le moment. »

Avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux, il détacha le combiné de son oreille pour le poser à son endroit initial puis la main qui tenait toujours sa jambe la plaça sur son épaule pour pouvoir enlever le bâillon que l'argenté s'était fait de sa propre main.

A peine avait-il ôté ce qui le gênait de devant la bouche de Gin, que celui-ci laissa échapper un grand cri en se cambrant sur le bureau.

Aizen émit un ricanement sonore avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du téléphone pour mettre fin à la communication.

L'enfoiré ! Il avait osé. Il avait laissé son bras droit l'entendre crier de plaisir sous les coups frénétiques que le brun donnait à sa prostate. Sôsuke allait le payer. Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, il était tellement au bord de la jouissance qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à pouvoir se libérer.

Aizen avait décidé d'en faire baver à Gin pour cette fois. C'est pourquoi, sentant l'homme au bord de l'orgasme, il enserra fermement son sexe à la base pour l'empêcher de venir. Il se délectait des sons plaintifs qui sortaient maintenant de la bouche de son amant.

Le brun voulait jouir en premier. Il voulait encore un peu plus le torturer car il aimait voir son rival au comble de la frustration.

Il se libéra avec un léger soupir de plaisir vicieux et se retira de l'antre chaud qui l'abritait. Il garda sa main placé sur le sexe de l'argenté encore quelques moments pour faire rebaisser sa tension.

Ichimaru était sur le point de l'insulter comme jamais quand Sôsuke reprit le godemichet qu'il avait délaissé auparavant pour emplir à nouveau la cavité de Gin. Il poussa le bouton qui enclenchait les vibrations et se recula pour admirer le tableau de l'homme allongé sur le bureau transpirant à grosses gouttes.

« Branle-toi. »

L'argenté était au pied du mur. Son amant l'avait empêché de jouir et son sexe tendu lui faisait tellement mal qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se satisfaire lui-même.

Il s'empressa de diriger sa main vers son membre palpitant pour y appliquer de rapides mouvements. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour atteindre le paroxysme de son plaisir.

Haletant, il se redressa sur ses coudes pour jeter un regard meurtrier à Aizen qui le regardait, au comble de l'amusement.

« Tu me le paieras !

- Mmm. Je ne pense pas. »

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se rhabiller que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le coursier personnel du brun.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de son patron après avoir attendu la permission de s'avancer et jeta un œil mauvais vers l'argenté.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe qu'Aizen s'empressa de lui arracher des mains. Le geste avait été brusque au point de faire sursauter les deux autres hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

« Merci Barragan, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le coursier s'inclina respectueusement devant le brun avant de s'éclipser le plus discrètement possible.

Sôsuke attendit que la porte se referme et ignora Ichimaru pour observer cette enveloppe. Il n'attendait pas de missive et se demandait ce que contenait l'emballage.

Doucement, il défit l'ouverture pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Un passeport et une carte d'identité dénués de photo. Les faux papiers d'Ulquiorra. Il fut soulagé. Cette histoire se terminerait bientôt et son fils reviendrait à la raison.

Se souvenant tout à coup de la présence de l'argenté face à lui, il rangea précipitamment les documents dans leur enveloppe et la plaça en sécurité dans un tiroir qu'il referma à clé.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? Ca a l'air important.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Ichimaru. »

.

Le téléphone se mit à vibrer. Tôsen lâcha son journal pour regarder l'appareil d'un œil curieux. Curiosité qui se transforma soudain en crainte en voyant apparaître le nom de son maître.

C'était mauvais signe. Depuis le début de sa mission, il n'y avait que lui qui le contactait. Le maître n'appelait que pour changer ses directives. Ou stopper la mission. Et comme la mission n'était pas résolue, si l'homme n'était pas content de lui, il terminerait sûrement au fond d'un fleuve.

« ********-sama ?

- Tôsen-san.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu vas arrêter ta surveillance chez Kurosaki. Ca ne servira à rien. Ce petit con de Grimmjow sait que tu le surveilles, tu n'en tireras rien de cette façon.

- Que fait-on alors ?

- Je vais prévenir d'autres personnes. Vous vous posterez dans les gares, les ports et les aéroports. Je suis prêt à parier que dès que tu tourneras le dos, il tentera de s'enfuir avec ma princesse sous le bras.

- Bien maître.

- Si c'est bien le cas, vous aurez tous ordre de ne pas bouger. Vous ne faites rien, sous le moindre prétexte ! Vous me prévenez. Je viendrai en personne récupérer mon bien.

- Entendu ********-sama. »

Résigné, l'homme de main du chef de clan yakuza rangea son téléphone et repris ses affaires avant de regagner sa voiture. Sa surveillance ici s'arrêtait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pourrait à nouveau dormir dans un lit confortable. Il devait maintenant se rendre à l'aéroport de Tokyo.

.

Ichigo était secoué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Apparemment, Grimmjow s'était réellement entiché de la princesse blanche. Bien sûr, il le savait que le bleuté avait des intentions pas très catholiques envers l'ébène. Mais jamais il ne se serait douté de quelque chose d'aussi gros.

Peut-être finalement qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais quand même, s'envoyer en l'air sous son propre toit ! Dans un lit sur lequel il y avait des draps que sa mère lui avait offerts !

Il frissonna à cette vision, dès qu'Ulquiorra quitterait cette chambre, il se précipiterait à l'intérieur pour les mettre à la machine et en mettrait d'autres moins précieux à ses yeux.

Grimmjow avait toujours sa tête enfouie sous ses bras et posée sur la table. Il s'était un peu calmé mais n'osait plus relever la tête. Même à un psy, il ne se serait pas confié de la sorte et maintenant, il ne savait plus comment agir.

Heureusement pour lui, Kurosaki ne semblait pas vouloir le taquiner à ce sujet.

« Grimmjow…

- Mmmm. »

Il releva la tête doucement, regardant toujours la table avant de lever péniblement les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Ecoute, je… Je veux bien laisser passer, du moment que cette situation se termine rapidement, que vous partez dès que vous le pourrez. Je ne peux pas vraiment te tenir rancœur pour ça.

- Pfff. Ouais. Merci.

- Mais s'il-te-plaît, Grimmjow, je t'en supplie à genoux s'il le faut, ne refaites plus ce genre de choses dans ma maison. »

Le bleuté étira un sourire avant de se mettre à ricaner. Il était à nouveau d'aplomb. Une seule remarque de Kurosaki et il retrouvait toute sa fougue.

« Tu sais, Ulquiorra est très discret, tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte.

- Oh arrête ! J'ai pas besoin de vous imaginer, j'en ai assez vu tout à l'heure ! »

Jaggerjack repartit dans son petit rire. Il est vrai que la situation devait être bien cocasse du point de vue de l'orangé. Ce pauvre type venait tout juste de rentrer du boulot pour retrouver deux hommes à poil chez lui.

« Oh allez, tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es pas rincé l'œil !

- N'en rajoute pas une couche, tu m'as presque traumatisé avec ton truc.

- Ouais je sais, elle est impressionnante. »

Il avait terminé sa remarque avec un clin d'œil évocateur et provocateur. Oui, il pouvait toujours être l'ancien Grimmjow, le vrai Grimmjow, malgré ses sentiments qui grandissaient pour Ulquiorra.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup. L'ébène était sorti de la chambre pour voir où étaient les deux hommes, espérant ne pas entrer dans une bataille désordonnée. Il savait qu'Ichigo avait demandé au bleuté de ne pas l'approcher.

Le bleuté avait dérogé à la règle et par sa faute. Il se sentait légèrement coupable et était prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Il fut soulagé de voir les deux hommes se taquiner et soupira d'aise. Il ne savait pas encore comment se comporter en leur présence. Surtout en présence de Grimmjow. Maintenant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, comment les choses allaient-elles se passer ?

Le bleuté avait été vraiment doux avec lui, même après. Mais il fallait dire qu'ils étaient toujours au lit. Comment ça se passait quand il n'y avait pas de sexe ?

« Bon c'est pas le tout, je suis toujours en calebar moi, je vais aller m'habiller.

- Profites-en pour ranger un peu ton bordel ! »

Grimmjow allait répliquer quand trois petits coups se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée. Ichigo se dirigea vers l'ouverture, oubliant totalement la situation dans laquelle il était.

Jaggerjack, lui, n'avait pas oublié et voyant le battant s'ouvrir, il avait attrapé la main d'Ulquiorra pour le faire entrer dans le salon. Il était trop tard pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

Il le fit asseoir sur le canapé et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je reviens tout de suite, ne bouge pas. »

Ichigo était planté devant la porte et regardait son visiteur. Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années, mais jamais il n'était venu jusque chez lui. Il se demandait même comment il connaissait son adresse.

« Shuuhei ? »

Hisagi leva la tête par-dessus l'épaule de l'orangé pour regarder à l'intérieur de la maison. A ce moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur un Grimmjow complètement débraillé et en sous-vêtements qui plus est !

« Grimm ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Et merde. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Ca bouge, ça bouge !**

**Note 2 : Vous avez une dernière chance de chercher le nom de ********, son nom sera révélé dans le chapitre 14. Encore un chapitre à patienter. ^^**

**Note 3 : A plouche !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 13

.

Aller chez Ichigo était le dernier espoir de Shuuhei. Il avait écumé toutes ses connaissances en vain et l'orangé était son dernier atout.

Il s'était finalement décidé, il devait absolument voir Grimmjow et lui parler de quelque chose qui pour lui était d'une importance quasi vitale.

Bien sûr, le premier endroit où il était allé le chercher était dans sa petite maison. Mais elle était vide. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand on lui avait dit, au manoir Aizen, que le bleuté avait emménagé chez son petit ami !

Il avait immédiatement pensé à Renji. Au fond, c'était ce qui était le plus probable. Mais vu la tête qu'Abarai avait faite en entendant le mot petit ami en parlant de Jaggerjack, Hisagi sut qu'il s'était trompé.

Il avait alors rendu visite à toutes leurs connaissances communes mais personne n'avait pu le renseigner et personne n'avait la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait bien être.

Il devait l'avouer, il doutait fortement qu'Ichigo sache quelque chose. Après tout ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été proches. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Alors quand il s'aperçut que non seulement Ichigo savait où était le bleuté mais qu'en plus il se trouvait chez lui dans une tenue pour le moins évocatrice, il ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

Il avait mis un moment avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Dire qu'il y avait à peine deux jours, Grimmjow lui avait sauté dessus comme un affamé et que maintenant il s'était mis en ménage avec Kurosaki.

Visiblement, le bleuté ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce que pouvait penser ou ressentir son entourage. Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour et s'est en bousculant Ichigo qu'il entra d'un pas ferme à l'intérieur de la maison.

Grimmjow avait senti les ennuis arriver dès l'instant où il avait vu Hisagi sur le pas de la porte. Et il maudissait son putain de sixième sens maintenant qu'il le voyait se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

Sans un mot au préalable, le tatoué le repoussa si fort qu'il en perdit presque l'équilibre. Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur son visage au moment où son dos heurta violemment un mur.

« Putain Grimmjow ! Ichigo ! T'as l'embarras du choix, mais c'est lui que tu prends ? »

Le bleuté devait l'avouer, il pensait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Ca ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une crise de jalousie. Il en eut d'ailleurs la confirmation quand le brun se tourna vers l'orangé avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tu savais qu'il m'a sauté pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours ? »

Kurosaki tourna les yeux vers Grimmjow, le regard empli de reproches. Visiblement ce type n'était vraiment pas capable de garder sa queue dans son pantalon plus de dix minutes d'affilée.

Pourtant, l'allusion qu'il venait de faire par rapport à un éventuel couple entre eux ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Aussi, il se fit un devoir de préciser qu'entre le bleuté et lui, il n'y avait absolument rien.

« Grimmjow et moi on est pas ensemble.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule Ichigo ? On me dit qu'il vit chez son mec et quand je sonne chez toi je le retrouve à moitié nu et tu me dis qu'il y a rien ? Me fais pas rire.

- Merde Grimmjow, je commence à en avoir ras le bol ! Tu te démerdes tout seul sur ce coup, moi j'en ai marre de tout ce merdier. »

L'orangé laissa les deux hommes là où ils étaient dans le couloir et se rendit à la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant après toutes ces histoires et comme il ne buvait pas d'alcool, il ne lui restait que la caféine.

Toujours adossé à son mur, Jaggerjack se frotta le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. En ce moment il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à la place du rouquin. Ou d'Ulquiorra. N'importe qui mais pas lui en ce moment, face à Hisagi.

« C'est vrai ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

- Ce qu'a dit Ichigo. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Moi avec Kurosaki ? »

Le bleuté partit d'un rire sonore qui rassura Shuuhei. Le brun put enfin se détendre un peu et souffler pour faire rebaisser sa tension.

« Mais alors pourquoi t'es là dans cette tenue ?

- Concours de circonstances. Je pouvais pas aller à ma maison et j'ai des soucis familiaux qui m'empêchent de rester chez mon père.

- Pourquoi t'as dit que t'allais chez ton petit ami ?

- Pour qu'on me foute la paix.

- Tu sais, t'aurais pu venir chez moi. »

Hisagi fit un pas en direction de Grimmjow qui le regardait d'un œil méfiant. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire qu'il lui avait bien fait le coup de l'amoureux transi et jaloux.

« Je t'aurais accueilli à bras ouverts. »

Le tatoué s'approcha encore un peu plus et leva un bras pour faire glisser deux doigts sur le cou du bleuté tout en rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille.

« Il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans mon lit. »

Avant que la deuxième main de Shuuhei n'arrive à sa destination, Jaggerjack empoigna les deux poignets du brun et le fit reculer.

« Fais pas ça Hisagi.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute désolé, mais ce qui s'est passé, ça veut rien dire. J'ai pas envie de toi.

- T'as pas envie de moi ? Pourtant ce que tu m'as fait l'autre jour…

- Arrête Shuuhei ! Non. Je voulais juste me soulager c'est tout. »

A ces mots, les yeux du brun se remplirent de colère. Comment osait-il ? Il lui montrerait que le bleuté n'avait pas le droit de lui faire entrevoir le nirvana pour le traiter comme ça par la suite.

Il avait voulu cogner sur Grimmjow, mais celui-ci avait vu le geste arriver. A nouveau son poignet fut emprisonné dans une main ferme. Du coup le tatoué tenta une autre approche. Sa main valide se posa sur le caleçon de Jaggerjack qui le repoussa violemment.

« M'oblige pas à être méchant !

- Allez, Grimm. T'as pris ton pied avec moi. Tout ce que je t'ai fait, je peux te le refaire tous les soirs.

- Ma parole, mais t'as le feu au cul toi !

- C'est toi qui me l'as mis. »

Shuuhei se rapprocha à nouveau, insistant, se jurant qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Ses mains revinrent à la charge également.

« Tu m'as tellement bien baisé. Je pourrais plus me passer de ta queue maintenant. »

Quand Grimmjow sentit la langue d'Hisagi glisser sur l'un de ses pectoraux, il empoigna une touffe de cheveux bruns et le plaqua violemment, face contre le mur.

« Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était ton cul. Je l'ai eu, maintenant tu me lâches ! »

Le tatoué était au bord de la rupture. Il avait tant espéré pouvoir faire changer le bleuté, mais là, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer lui faisaient encore plus mal que sa tête qui avait heurté la paroi tapissée.

Quand il sentit la poigne libérer ses cheveux, il fit à nouveau face à Grimmjow. Il résistait du plus fort de son âme pour ne pas pleurer. Alors pour ne pas céder à la tristesse, il céda à la rage.

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! »

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Kurosaki. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Grimmjow ne voulait pas de lui et il était bien déterminé à savoir laquelle. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, être sûr qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux.

« Eh tu vas où là ? »

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait déjà plus et il ouvrit violemment la porte de la pièce dans laquelle s'était enfermé le rouquin.

.

Ichigo savourait avec délectation le café qu'il venait de se resservir. Une seule tasse n'avait pas suffit à calmer ses nerfs.

Il entendait les éclats de voix et quelques bruits étouffés qui venaient de l'extérieur, signe que les deux hommes dans le couloir ne s'entretenaient pas amicalement.

Mais cette fois, il voulait qu'on le laisse en dehors de tout ça. Il voulait être tranquille.

Il comprit bien vite que ce ne serait pas le cas en voyant la porte de sa cuisine s'ouvrir avec violence, laissant apparaitre un Shuuhei au visage déformé par la haine et qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

« Si tu couches avec lui, je le saurai rien qu'en te reniflant ! »

Kurosaki reposa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et allait rétorquer au moment où Hisagi avait approché son visage un peu trop près du sien. Ne supportant plus d'être au centre d'une bataille rangée, il repoussa violemment le brun au moment où Grimmjow pénétrait lui aussi dans la cuisine.

Le dos d'Hisagi heurta à nouveau une surface dure. Une porte. Mais malheureusement celle-ci n'était pas bien fermée et il tomba à la renverse dans la pièce voisine.

Jaggerjack écarquilla grand ses yeux et se précipita en direction du petit salon.

« Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Kurosaki pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je voulais qu'il me lâche. »

Ichigo ne voyait pas trop pourquoi le bleuté lui criait après parce qu'il avait repoussé Shuuhei. Mais en voyant la petite tête ébène dépasser derrière un meuble, il comprit immédiatement sa bourde.

Ulquiorra était caché dans la pièce et s'était relevé en sursaut en voyant un homme passer à travers la porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines quand il aperçut le profil de celui qui gisait à terre.

Doucement, Hisagi se releva en grimaçant. Sa chute avait été douloureuse. Il regardait les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face et qui semblaient pour le moins paniqués.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose et je vous jure que je saurai quoi. Grimmjow, je… »

Le tatoué ne termina pas sa phrase. Un bruit derrière lui l'avait coupé dans son élan. A sa connaissance, ils n'étaient que trois dans cette maison, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait se passer derrière son dos ?

Il se retourna et se figea. Puis refit à nouveau face à Grimmjow et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

« Ah je vois…

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi t'es dans cet état. Fallait le dire, je t'en aurais pas voulu. »

Le bleuté leva un sourcil interrogateur. Voilà maintenant que le jaloux maladif et possessif redevenait doux comme un agneau ? Ca ne voulait rien dire qui vaille.

Hisagi se retourna et avança lentement en direction d'Ulquiorra. Le bleuté le regardait faire d'un œil méfiant.

« Si Grimmjow ne veut pas de moi ce soir, j'aurai au moins un lot de consolation. »

Le brun continuait de se rapprocher de l'ébène qui lui, reculait à chaque pas que l'homme faisait dans sa direction jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un mur.

« Si je ne me fais pas baiser, c'est moi qui te baiserai. »

Shuuhei n'eut pas le temps de poser une main sur le corps de Schiffer que Grimmjow l'empoigna à nouveau par les cheveux pour le rejeter à terre.

« Tu crois faire quoi là ?

- Je veux prendre mon pied ! Alors si c'est pas avec toi, ce sera avec lui.

- Ne t'avise pas une seule seconde de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux !

- Une pute, ça se fait tourner. »

Le brun avait à peigne reposé les pieds par terre, qu'il fut à nouveau cloué au sol après avoir sentit le poing du bleuté cogner contre sa joue. Le choc lui fit atrocement mal et il se demandait si sa mâchoire n'était pas brisée.

« Traite-le encore une fois de pute et je te castre !

- Tsss. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ? Y'a pas d'autre mot. C'est une pute ! Et une bonne par-dessus le marché !

- Tu l'as baisé ?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai baisé. Il en a chialé tellement je l'ai défoncé ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Jaggerjack de le frapper à nouveau. Il avait vu la poitrine du bleuté se soulever plus fort sous le coup de la colère. Aussi, quand il le vit fermer le poing, il s'était redressé et avait couru en direction de la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna vers les trois hommes.

« Tu peux me croire Grimmjow, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. »

Le bleuté se retourna vers Ulquiorra qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Toujours adossé contre son mur et tremblant de tous ses membres. Il s'approcha de l'ébène et passa doucement ses bras autour de lui.

Schiffer se laissa faire, se détendant enfin contre le torse de son amant. Il ne put empêcher de longs sanglots de s'échapper de sa gorge. Les souvenirs de son passé emplissaient sa tête malgré les caresses de Jaggerjack dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé Ulquiorra. Ca va aller ? »

Grimmjow desserra un peu son étreinte pour regarder le visage de l'ébène. Le voyant moins tendu qu'avant, il dénoua ses bras et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! C'était pas prévu ça… Fait chier ! On a pas le choix, faut qu'on se casse maintenant. »

Il arrêta de marcher et se planta devant Ichigo.

« Je vais aller m'habiller, pendant ce temps tu fais tes valises.

- Comment ça mes valises ? J'ai pas l'intention de partir.

- Tu vas partir. Et tu vas partir avec nous. Shuuhei le connaît et maintenant ils vont savoir que t'es dans le coup. Alors si tu veux rester ici, reste, mais c'est ta dernière soirée sur terre.

- Fais chier ! »

L'orangé se résigna et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires les plus importantes. Sa seule envie était de pouvoir rester tranquille et voilà que maintenant il était obligé de fuir avec les deux autres. Il pesta bruyamment en quittant la pièce.

Le bleuté attrapa Schiffer par le bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre d'amis. Il ne voulait plus le quitter d'une semelle, il fallait qu'il soit dans son champ de vision à chaque seconde. Il avait trop peur que quelque chose se passe pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Il s'habilla à la hâte avant de reprendre l'ébène dans ses bras. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le serrer très fort contre lui.

« Je te promets que tout ça va se terminer. Demain ce sera fini, je te le jure. »

.

Il avait récupéré Kurosaki qui se battait avec la fermeture de sa valise et amené les deux hommes vers sa voiture, les bras chargés de bagages qu'il avait enfournés dans le coffre. Grâce au ciel, l'homme qui était en filature devant la maison de l'orangé n'était plus là.

Et maintenant ils étaient là tous les trois, dans la voiture de Grimmjow qui roulait à vive allure vers le manoir de son père. Il priait pour que les faux papiers soient déjà arrivés.

Arrivés devant le lourd portail d'entrée, il leur avait demandé de rester dans la voiture en se cachant au moindre signe suspect et courra vers l'entrée de la demeure.

C'est essoufflé qu'il pénétra dans le bureau de son père. Heureusement, Ichimaru ne semblait pas dans les parages. Son père avait tout de suite su de quoi il s'agissait et sans dire un mot, tendit une enveloppe à son fils.

Le bleuté s'empressa de l'ouvrir et avisa les documents qu'elle contenait. Un passeport et une carte d'identité.

« Takiya Genji ? **[1]** Il n'a pas la tête d'un japonais !

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Merci père. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait passé le cap de l'enfance, Grimmjow s'avança vers son père adoptif pour le serrer dans ses bras. En tant normal, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais là, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il ne verrait plus jamais cette maison, qu'il devait faire ses adieux à son pays et tout quitter. Son affliction fut de courte durée, une voix avait résonné derrière lui.

« Tiens donc. Te voilà déjà de retour au bercail ? Tu t'es disputé avec ton cher et tendre ? »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir frapper celui qui venait faire intrusion dans ce moment. Il n'en revenait pas. Ichimaru réussissait même à gâcher ses adieux avec son père. Il fulminait de rage.

Avec un dernier regard et sans un autre mot, il laissa Aizen debout dans son bureau et se précipita à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Ichigo et Ulquiorra. Il sauta dans la voiture et démarra aussi rapidement que quand ils avaient quitté le domicile de Kurosaki et se dirigea, pied au plancher, vers l'aéroport.

« J'ai tes papiers Ulquiorra, on va faire des photos et ensuite on pourra partir d'ici. »

Les deux hommes restaient silencieux dans le véhicule, regardant la route qui défilait sous leurs yeux d'un regard apeuré, se cramponnant à chaque fois que le bleuté prenait un virage trop serré.

Tout se finirait… Evidemment, s'ils ne mourraient pas dans un accident à cause de la conduite sauvage de Grimmjow !

Arrivés sur un parking de l'aéroport international de Tokyo, ils abandonnèrent la voiture après avoir récupéré leurs valises. Ils avaient profité d'un photomaton pour finaliser les papiers d'Ulquiorra que le bleuté lui tendit.

« Takiya Genji ?

- Oui. Désolé, j'aurais du prévenir mon père de trouver un nom plus européen.

- C'est très bien. »

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers les tableaux d'information pour aviser les vols en partance. La nuit était déjà avancée et heureusement pour eux, c'était la période de la journée qui comportait le plus de vol long courrier.

Jaggerjack entoura l'épaule de l'ébène de son bras et posa ses yeux sur le visage pâle du jeune homme.

« Alors Genji, où as-tu envie d'aller ? »

Ulquiorra leva les yeux en direction de Grimmjow puis scruta à nouveau l'écran qui annonçait la liste des vols au départ. Il y avait des dizaines de destinations, toutes plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Il ne savait vraiment pas où donner de la tête.

Voyant que Schiffer n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision, Jaggerjack se tourna vers Ichigo.

« Et toi alors ? Tu pourrais servir à quelque chose ! On va où ?

- Cancun.

- Va pour Cancun. J'espère que vous avez pris vos maillots de bains ! »

Le bleuté se dirigea vers une hôtesse dont le pupitre était libre de tout client pour acheter trois billets. La femme tiqua en voyant le nom sur le passeport d'Ulquiorra mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Leur avion ne décollerait que trois heures plus tard, ils prirent donc le temps de visiter quelques boutiques de l'aéroport. Grimmjow se cramponnait à Ulquiorra, faisant tourner quelques regards vers eux, mais il n'y faisait pas attention.

Il était tout simplement heureux. Plus que quelques heures et tout allait changer. Pour le mieux. Une chaleur intense réchauffait son cœur. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que Kurosaki ne soit pas du voyage, mais bon.

Il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser sur place et le condamner à une séance de torture avant de terminer très certainement au fond d'un fleuve. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, il lui devait bien ça.

Leurs jambes étaient lourdes après leur course, leur longue marche à travers les allées de l'aéroport et toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient pu vivre ces dernières heures. Ils s'installèrent donc dans des fauteuils près des portes d'embarquement.

Ils voyaient les hôtesses et les stewards s'affairer pour préparer la porte d'embarquement de leur vol. L'enregistrement n'allait pas tarder à commencer et ils se levèrent donc pour attendre la voix du haut-parleur qui leur indiquerait qu'ils pouvaient monter à bord.

Ils venaient à peine de se mettre sur leurs jambes quand une voix résonna derrière eux.

« Tiens, tiens… Je pense qu'il est inutile de te préciser que tu vas être puni, Shiroihime. »

.

.

.

_[1] Takiya Genji : Personnage de Crows Zero. Je n'ai pas lu le manga mais je suis une grande amoureuse de la version cinématographique que je vous conseille fortement si vous ne l'avez pas vu._

**Note 1 : Confrontation finale et dernières révélations dans le prochain chapitre, mouahahahaha !**

**Note 2 : Allez, celle qui me dit qui est ******** gagne un OS ;)**

**Note 3 : Le chapitre 14 sera le dernier, il y aura peut-être un épilogue selon mon inspiration.**

**Note 4 : A plus !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Titre** : Shiroihime

**Pairing** : Grimmjow / Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Attention, présence de pédophilie et de viol au cours de l'histoire, cette fic sera loin d'être joyeuse du début à la fin !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai encore essayé de les récupérer, mais ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo (damned !)

**Warning** : /

.

Chapitre 14

.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent dans le même geste pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler et de menacer Ulquiorra. Ils se figèrent au même instant en le découvrant. Lui, l'homme. Il était venu personnellement pour récupérer sa princesse.

« Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir un sixième sens si développé. Je savais que je te retrouverais ici, ce soir. »

L'ébène chercha refuge derrière le dos de Grimmjow, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour chercher du réconfort. D'un geste machinal et protecteur, le bleuté s'empara du bras de Kurosaki pour le placer également derrière lui.

« Oh voyez-vous ça, comme c'est touchant. Tu ne pourras pas les sauver éternellement tu sais ? »

Mais Jaggerjack ne répondit pas, il sentait les deux hommes dans son dos se tendre de plus en plus au fil des secondes et la poigne d'Ulquiorra sur sa chemise ne cessait de se raffermir.

« Les passagers pour le vol 7565 à destination de Cancun sont attendus porte 47 pour un embarquement immédiat. »

La voilà sa chance. Enfin, leur chance. Il tourna légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour voir le visage d'Ichigo et lui lança un regard autoritaire.

« Allez-y. Montez dans l'avion, je vous rejoints.

- Mais, Grimmjow…

- Ferme-la Kurosaki, montez dans ce putain d'avion et je viens dès que j'en aurai fini ici. »

L'orangé s'empara alors du bras de Schiffer pour l'obliger à défaire ses poings serrés du vêtement de Grimmjow et l'emmener plus loin vers la porte d'embarquement. Le bleuté lança un regard affectueux et rempli de promesses à Ulquiorra.

« T'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

Il refit face à l'homme. Cet être perfide, cruel, sadique qui souriait atrocement. Ce sourire, à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait eu envie de vomir. Il fallait qu'il réussisse un exploit, le mettre en dehors de la course.

Et devant tout le monde, sans arme à portée de main, ça devenait presque mission impossible. Et comme un élément perturbateur n'arrive jamais seul, il n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui se dirigeait vers eux dans son dos.

Il entendait Kurosaki râler derrière lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait, il devait absolument garder les yeux sur son pire cauchemar, il savait que cet enfoiré en profiterait dès qu'il baisserait sa garde.

Soudain dans son champ de vision, apparut une autre personne qui s'approchait du bourreau de l'ébène. Et il trainait Ulquiorra derrière lui !

Merde, ils avaient réussi à l'avoir. Merde, pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à ça ? Pourtant il savait très bien que dans ce genre de situation, il y avait toujours plusieurs personnes.

Mais ce qui le choquait vraiment, c'était celui qui venait de lui enlever Schiffer. Sa colère monta d'un cran encore.

« Shuuhei ! Me dis pas que t'es avec lui !

- Non. Je ne suis pas avec lui, mais il est hors de question que tu prives ce monde de ce petit bijou. »

Il laissait ses mains vadrouiller sur le corps d'Ulquiorra qui avait retrouvé son visage de glace, son air froid et inexpressif, ses grands yeux verts ouverts mais qui semblaient à mille lieux de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Hisagi regardait Grimmjow avec un air de défit et un sourire machiavélique, tout en continuant de bouger ses mains à différents endroits stratégiques de l'ébène.

« Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserai pas faire, Grimmjow !

- Ôte tes sales pattes de lui Hisagi ! »

Le tortionnaire se mit à ricaner sur un ton à vous glacer le sang. Il regardait tour à tour les deux hommes qui se parlaient avec un air des plus méprisables.

« Eh bien… Si j'avais su, tout le monde semble te courir après mon petit Jaggerjack. J'aurais du t'enlever toi plutôt que de perdre mon temps à aller jusqu'en Norvège. Tu aurais eu tout autant de succès que lui en princesse. »

Violemment, il s'empara du bras d'Ulquiorra pour le soustraire à l'emprise du brun.

« Je te rappelle que c'est mon jouet ! Un vilain jouet, qui va bientôt être puni pour avoir désobéi de la sorte. »

Dépité, Hisagi fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de tout le monde avant de ressortir de l'aéroport, laissant les autres se démerder entre eux.

Grimmjow sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en voyant l'homme approcher son visage de celui de Schiffer et glisser sa langue en dehors de sa bouche pour lécher son oreille. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je te tue ! »

Il fut pris d'une violente crise de fou rire tout en obligeant l'ébène à se retourner et l'obliger à se mettre face au bleuté. Doucement, il laissa ses doigts descendre le long du dos d'Ulquiorra pour ensuite les faire glisser à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

Au vu de l'expression d'effroi qui s'était dessiné sur le visage d'Ulquiorra et de ses larmes qui pointaient, Jaggerjack sut qu'il n'avait pas attendu pour débuter ce qu'il appelait la punition et cette ordure avait certainement déjà glissé ses doigts en lui.

Grimmjow voulait avancer, il voulait foncer dans le tas, tête baissée et poings en avant. Il voulait l'obliger à le lâcher, le battre à mort et ensuite poursuivre Shuuhei qui venait de le trahir afin de lui faire sa fête à lui aussi.

« Tu es pathétique mon petit Grimmjow. Tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que ton père. Tomber amoureux d'une pute. »

Une pute. Ulquiorra n'était pas une pute. Et il défoncerait le crâne à quiconque oserait l'appeler de la sorte. Il fit quelques pas en avant dans le but de mettre fin à tout ceci le plus rapidement possible.

Mais il stoppa son geste en voyant l'homme ouvrir le pan de sa veste et en sortir une arme qu'il pointa contre la tempe d'Ulquiorra.

« Si tu fais un pas de plus, c'en est fini de ce beau petit jouet. »

Comment ? Comment avait-il pu faire passer ce pistolet au travers des mailles du filet des portiques de sécurité ? Il aurait du sonner au détecteur de métal, il aurait du être fouillé et se voir confisquer l'objet.

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du bleuté, il reprit une fois de plus avec sa voix chantante.

« J'ai des connaissances prêtes à tout pour m'aider partout dans ce pays, même à me confier leur arme de service. »

Visiblement il se l'était procuré auprès d'un des agents de la police de l'aéroport. Et maintenant quoi ? Lui n'avait rien pour se défendre, il était vraiment condamné à ce que ça se termine comme ça ? Il n'avait pas fait tant d'efforts pour que tout son plan tombe à l'eau de la sorte !

.

Aizen tournait comme un lion en cage dans son bureau. Que devait-il faire ? Visiblement, son fils était parti définitivement pour s'occuper de la princesse blanche. Que voulait-il faire et où voulait-il aller, il aurait payé cher pour avoir ces renseignements.

Il le savait en danger, il le savait depuis qu'il avait vu le jeune homme sous son toit. Et maintenant son fils était quelque part dans la nature, dieu sait où et peut-être même déjà mort.

Il s'empara de son manteau et se précipita vers sa voiture, avec de la chance, il trouverait le bon endroit et il n'arriverait pas trop tard.

.

Depuis le début de la scène, Ichigo restait pétrifié sur place. Il savait, il le savait que tout ça allait mal finir. Et qu'il allait se retrouver au milieu d'une catastrophe. Il paniquait littéralement.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et pourtant, il avait envie d'aider. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune connaissance de ce milieu et ne savait absolument pas comment il devait s'y prendre.

« Dernier appel avant annulation pour le vol 7565 à destination de Cancun pour les passagers Jaggerjack Grimmjow, Takiya Genji et Kurosaki Ichigo. »

La voix dans le haut parleur l'avait fait sortir de sa transe. S'il y avait une carte à jouer, c'était maintenant. Il bondit en direction d'Ulquiorra par le côté, prenant son kidnappeur au dépourvu et s'était emparé du bras de l'ébène pour le tirer vers lui.

Il courait vers la porte d'embarquement, ils avaient encore une chance. La surprise avait eu l'effet escompté et l'homme n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne faisait pas non plus attention à Grimmjow, lui aussi resté figé sur place, qui lui disait qu'il était complètement malade.

Puis une étincelle dans son cerveau, ça avait duré un quart de seconde avant que la douleur ne fasse son apparition. Il était à terre, sa jambe refusant de bouger.

Ichigo venait de se prendre une balle, il avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'en avait même pas crié sous le déchirement de son muscle. Et maintenant il regardait d'un air totalement ahuri son sang qui s'écoulait sur le sol carrelé de l'aéroport.

La panique s'empara de tout le hall de l'aéroport. Personne jusqu'à présent n'avait fait attention à ce qui pouvait se passer, ne remarquant même pas l'arme qui avait été pointée sur la tempe d'Ulquiorra ni en direction de l'orangé.

Mais le coup de feu avait ramené tout le monde à la réalité. Tout le monde courait pour se mettre à l'abri, des cris stridents envahissaient le bâtiment, mais les principaux acteurs de la scène ne semblaient pas le voir.

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que l'homme se réapproprie Ulquiorra avec un rire sadique.

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper Shiroihime ? Tu m'appartiens, enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »

L'ébène était désorienté, il avait été trainé derrière l'orangé pour se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de son tortionnaire. Il avait peur.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui criait qu'il ne voulait pas que cela recommence, que ça ne pouvait pas recommencer. Mais dans la situation actuelle, il faudrait un miracle pour que ça n'arrive pas.

« Grimmjow ! »

Son appel était désespéré, suppliant. Il ne connaissait plus que ce nom, il ne connaissait plus que cette personne. Cet homme qui lui avait fait goûter au paradis. Et il se tenait devant lui, impuissant.

Et maintenant, le bleuté ne pouvait que les regarder, les regarder reculer, lui, l'homme, qui tenait Schiffer par le bras pour qu'il le suive bien sagement. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur cette dernière image.

Il voulait se souvenir de lui heureux, quand il le tenait contre lui dans le lit de la chambre d'amis d'Ichigo. A la place, il ne voyait que ce visage baigné de larmes et ces yeux implorants.

« Grimmjow !

- Grimmjow, Grimmjow ! Arrête de geindre ! Ton Grimmjow ne peut plus rien pour toi. S'il fait un seul mouvement je le tue, c'est ce que tu veux ? Regarde-le ton sauveur, tout aussi pathétique que son père.

- Pathétique ? »

Le son de la voix dans leur dos fit se retourner l'homme qui étira un large sourire.

« Oh, Aizen-sama vient voler au secours de son fils ? Comme c'est touchant !

- Ne touche pas à Grimmjow !

- Rassure-toi, Aizen-sama. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon bien je vais vous laisser tranquille. Mais je suis déçu, ça veut dire que je ne te reverrai plus. »

Il fit un pas de côté pour contourner Sôsuke, tirant toujours Ulquiorra, qui avait perdu tout espoir et toute envie de se débattre, derrière lui.

C'est le moment que choisit Grimmjow pour enfin intervenir. Il lui tournait le dos, il ne se méfiait plus de lui, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

D'un geste vif et agile il bondit en direction des deux hommes, visant la nuque de celui qui retenait Schiffer en otage. Ils s'écroulèrent tous trois au sol et l'ébène en profita pour se reculer et rejoindre Ichigo, toujours affalé au sol baignant dans une flaque de sang qui grossissait de plus en plus.

Jaggerjack fit se retourner l'homme sous lui dans le but qu'il puisse le voir au moment où il lui mettrait les coups qui, il l'espérait, lui laisseraient de graves séquelles.

Mais son premier poing fut stoppé par une poigne de fer. Reconnaissable entre mille. La fermeté de la main qui avait retenu son bras, il la connaissait, il l'avait déjà sentie plus d'une fois.

Aizen. Son père. Qui l'empêchait de pouvoir se défouler.

« Non Grimmjow.

- Quoi non ? Père !

- Ne fais pas ça. »

Le bleuté se sentit devenir fou. Il eut un gros pincement au cœur, comme s'il venait de se faire abandonner. Il sentait son père s'éloigner de lui et à ce moment précis il avait comme l'impression que son père l'avait totalement délaissé.

« Père, ne me dites pas que vous voulez le sauver !

- Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre.

- Comment ça ? Ne me prenez pas pour un gamin à peine sorti de ses couches ! Je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit ! »

A nouveau, le rire glacial se fit entendre autour d'eux. L'homme, toujours maintenu sous le corps de Grimmjow réussit à se dégager et se releva, toisant le brun et le bleuté de toute sa hauteur.

« Ma, ma… On ne pouvait faire plus tragique. L'adage dit vrai, tel père tel fils. Vous êtes tellement misérables tous les deux. Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Le fils amoureux de la pute du diable et le père qui s'est entiché du diable en personne ! »

Il se dirigea à nouveau en direction d'Ulquiorra toujours penché sur la jambe d'Ichigo à essayer de compresser la blessure pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang. Il saisit encore une fois son bras pour le forcer à le suivre.

Il passa devant les deux hommes avec un regard sadique et s'arrêta un instant à leurs côtés.

« Tu vois mon garçon, je t'avais bien dit que la marionnette était ton père.

- Une marionnette ? »

Aizen avait stoppé l'avancée de l'homme et le forçait à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu vas vider ton sac, Ichimaru !

- Voyons, voyons, Sôsuke… Pourquoi crois-tu que je débarque chez toi après plus de vingt ans ? Juste pour tes beaux yeux ? Grâce à toi j'ai pu retrouver ma princesse plus vite que prévu et juste avant qu'elle ne s'envole loin d'ici. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, mais je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris. »

Le brun avait serré un peu plus fort le bras de Gin pour l'empêcher de continuer sa route avant de tout lui avoir expliqué.

« Ouvre les yeux Sôsuke, je sais très bien comment te mener à la baguette. Je me pliais de bonne grâce à tes petits jeux parce que j'aime ça mais il serait grand temps que tu imprimes quelque chose dans ton cerveau. C'est peut-être moi qui écarte les cuisses, mais c'est toi qui accours dès que je claque des doigts. Comme un bon petit chien, comme une pute de bas quartiers. Adieu, Aizen-sama. »

Ichimaru leur tourna définitivement le dos, fier de son effet théâtral et heureux de retrouver sa princesse. Il était tellement occupé à se pavaner suite à sa grande victoire, qu'il en oublia un léger détail.

La fierté et l'orgueil d'Aizen Sôsuke. L'argenté sentit une pression entre ses épaules sur le haut de sa colonne vertébrale et des lèvres se placer près de son oreille.

« Tu sembles oublier une chose Ichimaru. Moi aussi j'ai des personnes ici qui sont totalement à ma botte. »

Il le fit se retourner pour que Gin puisse voir le pistolet qu'il avait réussi à soutirer à un agent de sécurité juste avant de retrouver son fils et celui qui deviendrait sous peu son ex amant, définitivement.

« Sayonara, Ichimaru. »

Sans aucune hésitation, la main droite haute et sûre d'elle, sans aucun tremblement, il appuya sur la gâchette. Rapide et très efficace.

En quelques millièmes de secondes, Gin fut propulsé en arrière sous la puissance de l'impact. La balle avait atteint l'œil avant de transpercer le crâne et de se loger dans le cerveau.

Ulquiorra avait suivi le mouvement, toujours retenu par le corps maintenant sans vie de son tortionnaire. Ses vêtements et son visage avaient été éclaboussé par les gerbes de sang et les petits bouts de cervelles qui s'étaient dispersés après l'explosion.

Mais à cet instant très précis, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était de regarder le cadavre qui le retenait toujours par le bras. Fixer cette chose des yeux et pleurer.

Pleurer. Libre. Il était libre. Après onze ans de calvaire sans nom, c'était terminé. Tout à coup il se sentit vidé, léger. Il arracha son bras de la main qui était déjà en train de se refroidir et laissa aller ses sanglots avant de pousser un long hurlement.

Grimmjow se précipita vers Schiffer, les jambes tremblantes et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt son étreinte lui fut rendue. Il sentait le corps frêle trembler contre le sien.

« Pardon Ulquiorra, pardon. Ca devait pas se passer comme ça. C'est terminé, c'est fini. Maintenant je te laisserai plus, je te le jure. Ulquiorra. »

Il avait relevé le visage de l'ébène pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Pour qu'il voit dans son regard toute la sincérité qui s'était dégagée de ses paroles. De son pouce il sécha les larmes qui roulaient encore le long des joues de Schiffer et doucement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que c'était comme au cinéma. Mièvre et fleur bleue à en vomir. Mais il s'en fichait, maintenant plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

Rien à part Aizen qui écourta ce moment romantique en les obligeant à se relever.

« Il faut partir avant que les hommes d'Ichimaru ne pointent leur nez et amener ton ami à l'hôpital. »

Grimmjow s'approcha de l'orangé et voulu le soulever pour le porter jusque dans la voiture, mais avec le corps d'Ulquiorra qui se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce n'était pas tâche facile.

« Ulquiorra, reste avec mon père. Je dois m'occuper de Kurosaki. »

Il sentit Schiffer réticent à vouloir le lâcher, comme s'il n'avait encore confiance qu'en lui. Il laissa cependant son amant dans les bras de son père pour pouvoir transporter Ichigo.

L'ébène ne le lâchait pas du regard, comme si le bleuté disparaitrait au moment où il clignerait des yeux. Une pointe de jalousie s'éveilla en lui quand il le vit traiter l'orangé aussi délicatement.

Son cerveau avait beau lui répéter que Grimmjow n'était doux que parce que le rouquin était blessé et qu'il souffrait, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce pincement au cœur et cette boule au fond de sa gorge.

Ils allongèrent Ichigo sur la banquette arrière de la voiture d'Aizen et Grimmjow et Ulquiorra reprirent le véhicule du bleuté qu'ils pensaient définitivement avoir abandonné.

Pendant tout le trajet, l'ébène avait gardé un bras autour du bleuté. Il fallait l'avouer, c'était difficile de conduire dans de telles conditions, mais il n'allait pas reprocher son élan de tendresse à Schiffer.

Au contraire, maintenant, lui aussi aurait énormément de mal à se passer de ce toucher. Arrivés devant les grandes portes des urgences, Aizen appela des brancardiers pendant que son fils restait encore un peu dans sa voiture.

Avant de descendre et rejoindre la salle d'attente pendant les soins que l'ont prodiguerait à Kurosaki, il voulait encore profiter d'un tout petit moment seul à seul avec Ulquiorra.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il voulait que ce moment reste spécial, qu'Ulquiorra se souvienne toujours de ce moment précis quand il pensera à sa liberté retrouvée.

.

Ichigo était ressorti de son opération indemne. Sa jambe était amochée et il boiterait sans doute pour le restant de ses jours, mais il s'en sortait bien.

Malgré tout, il avait été très affaibli par la perte importante de son sang, épuisé et choqué émotionnellement. Il avait dormi pendant deux jours d'affilée, sans ouvrir les yeux une seule fois en sortant de la salle de soins.

Quand il se réveilla, il put voir à son chevet Grimmjow et Ulquiorra qui le veillaient en se tenant par la main.

« Yo la Belle au Bois Dormant, tu te réveilles enfin ? »

Ichigo se redressa sur ses oreillers avec une grimace et Schiffer lui tendit un verre d'eau pour réhydrater sa gorge sèche.

« Alors comment tu te sens ?

- Ca fait un mal de chien !

- Un peu que ça fait mal ! T'es devenu un vrai dur maintenant.

- Oh la ferme, arrête de te foutre de moi.

- Sérieusement, Ichigo. Tu as peut-être pas pris les bonnes décisions aux bons moments mais tu peux être fier de toi. Merci. »

L'orangé baissa les yeux et rougit fortement. Un compliment et des remerciements venant de la part de Grimmjow, c'était tellement rare qu'il fallait absolument garder tout ça en mémoire.

« Et merde ! »

Le bleuté frappa du poing sur la table de chevet à côté du lit de Kurosaki, avec un air dépité sur le visage.

« Quoi ?

- On a loupé notre avion. »

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Et voilà, Shiroihime est terminé. Cependant, selon vos désirs, j'écrirai peut-être un épilogue, alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous en voulez un.**

**Note 2 : Félicitations aux gagnantes du concours. J'attends les MP de misaki-sama007, Miss Fromage et Bellya pour le pairing de votre OS.**

**Note 3 : Je ne peux pas terminer une fic sans remerciements, alors merci à toutes celles qui ont lu, qui ont aimé, qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage. Et tout particulièrement à Magda-chan, Yurika Schiffer, Xiara, Ekio Kimiko, misaki-sama007, Clow X, Bellya et Miss Fromage pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements. A bientôt pour la suite de Carpe Diem Baby, vos OS et une nouvelle fic !**


End file.
